daybreak
by xSirenSongx
Summary: Edward isn't the only one who can hear thoughts. Bella can also, but like Edward there is that one exception...him. What happens when she learns their secret? And what happens when the Cullen's find out that she already knows? A retelling of Twilight.
1. 1: Gifted

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended. Nearly all my chapters have mild language, mainly name calling.

Chapter1-5 didn't have a Beta-reader, but now that I know what I needed to change in the newer chapters I'm going back through my first chapters and fixing them.

**Chapter 1: Gifted**

After nearly four years I was actually returning to this cold, wet…dark place. I had never wanted to return to the small town of Forks, located in the northern peninsula of Washington state.

My mother had remarried and due to her being torn between watching after me or traveling with her new husband (he played minor league baseball); I decided to live with my biological father, Charlie. He is the chief of police for the 'great' community of Forks. In all my seventeen years, I never remember hearing of him having to pull his gun, so he must be doing something right.

I rode in the passenger seat of Charlie's police cruiser. Don't tell him I called him Charlie though, I'm supposed to call him 'dad' when in his presence. After almost an hour of driving in silence between Port Angeles to Forks, Charlie finally spoke.

"It's really great having you back here Bells." Charlie had used the nickname he had given me when I was about five, I liked it a lot more then Isabella. The name Isabella made me sound like an Italian girl in a poofy white dress crushing grapes. I hate the name but it could have been worse.

"Hmmm…" was all I could think to say at the moment. I continued to look out the windshield at all the green. I was used to seeing cacti and yuccas and the occasional yellow lawn, this was overkill of green.

"So Bella, since you're almost eighteen, I was wondering…do you still have that unusual…." He stopped to pick out the right word, _'quirk.'_

"Yes dad, I do. I don't think it's something I'll grow out of either, sorry." I took a glanced over quickly and noticed a slight red tint to his face.

"No, I, mean, I was wondering if I had to be more cautious or not," Charlie was now flustered.

I looked back out the window. "I don't really care what you do. It doesn't help me either way." Ever since I could remember, I've had this…special gift. It was embarrassing and unnatural, so only my parents knew about it. I didn't want to be labeled a freak and thrown in a circus or an asylum.

It remained quiet as we drove down the main street of Forks. In another five minutes we were pulling to a halt in front of the two-story, whit house that I now call home. Two bedrooms with one bathroom, which meant we had to share.

After we left the car, Charlie took my few suitcases from the trunk and showed me to my room. It wasn't like I didn't know where it was, it had been my room since my birth, but I decided to let him lead the way.

Charlie placed my few suitcases on my twin bed then headed in the direction of the doorway. He turned and looked around the room quickly. "Well I guess I'll leave you to unpack. I'll order a pizza since there isn't any food in the house…except fish." He watched me nod then left the room.

It had always been easy to be around Charlie. He never asked a million questions, unlike my mom, or hovered around me, unlike my mom, or forced me to do something I didn't want to do, unlike my mom. She always thought it would be good for me. But after fourteen failed ballet lessons, nine straight hours of unproductive shopping, a broken arm from mountain climbing (I only made it up eight feet), and almost drowning when she took me to learn scuba diving, she finally learned I wasn't cut out for any of that and she finally stopped forcing me into things.

I made short work of empting my suitcase and sauntered downstairs just as the pizza arrived. I was amazed this small town even had a pizza delivery place. I ate two slices of the Hawaiian pizza, drank a glass of water and turned, headed for the stairs.

"I'm going to go to sleep ok; it's been an exhausting day."

"Oh, ok…oh yeah, that red Chevy truck out front is yours. Welcome Home…" he handed me the keys and all I could do was smile. "And don't forget to stop by the school office tomorrow, I already registered you."

"Thank you dad!" I gave him a quick hug, which flustered him.

"Um… yeah …well…good night Bells."

"Night dad." I climbed slowly up the stairs to the joint bathroom and quickly completed my nighttime ritual then headed for my room. After I closed my door, I readied my backpack for tomorrow, placing my truck keys right on top. I went to my bed and climbed under the covers. I listened to the wind and rain for about ten minutes then finally reached over and turned my bedside lamp off. After another ten minutes at last I fell into a restless sleep.

It was surprisingly quiet when I awoke for school, but the grayness outside my window didn't mean it was a good weather day. Charlie was already gone by the time I made it downstairs. I wonder what time he normally leaves for work…and returns? I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door for my new, well, old truck. It may not be the prettiest vehicle around but it did run (piercingly) and it was mine.

I quickly parked my truck and hurried for the school's main office before anyone noticed "the new girl".

I reached the office without seeing anyone. The lady behind the counter looked up as I entered. "Oh, may I help you?" _'Wonder who she is?'_

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, chief Swan's…"

"Oh, yes Chief Swan's daughter. I have you schedule right her." She handed me my class agenda and a map of the school. "You should probably hurry and run along, don't want to be late for you first class. " _'Hope she isn't as flaky as her mom.'_

I lifted my head proudly and almost stormed out of the office and headed toward my English class. The halls were loud now, in every sense of the word. Almost everyone had noticed the 'new girl' by now. I ignored all the stares and comments as I found my way to the classroom. As I entered the room, I handed my paper to the teacher and she directed me to my seat. Thank goodness it was in the back. I sat down and attempted to hide my face. I hate being the center of attention. As the room filled with other students I tried to be invisible, then it started.

'_Whoa! A new girl.'_

'_Is that the Chief's daughter.'_

'_Wow she's pretty!'_

'_I wonder who she is?'_

'_So she's suppose to be his soulmate?!'_

That last comment caused my head to snap up. I tried to see if anyone's faces betrayed anything more informative, since I didn't know anyone here yet, I could only guess. First class proceeded normally, as did second and third, with an occasional 'Hello' or 'Welcome'. Fourth and fifth period was different. In fourth, I met a girl named Angela who was genuinely kind and welcoming; I took an instant liking to her. Fifth was another story. Besides the fact that I hate Trigonometry, there was girl named Jessica who seemed nice and friendly but behind her façade she seemed sneaky.

'_I hope she doesn't go after Mike! He's mine; he just doesn't know it yet.'_

Who's Mike? Not that I care, I probably wouldn't get or want a boyfriend here anyway. I was staring at a bunch of lines and letters when the bell finally signaled lunch time.

I followed the crowd into the cafeteria. I purchased my salad and tea and looked out over the large crowded room for a seat.

"Isabella, over here." It was Angela. I smiled and maneuvered through the throng of people to her table.

"Hi, just Bella please." She smiled at me as we sat down. She introduced me to the table. Jessica I knew from Trig. Eric, whom I apparently shared third period Government with, and Mike which is in my next period Biology class. Then there was Lauren. I didn't share any classes with her thankfully, she was pretty yes but inside she was just plain nasty.

'_First day and she already has the guys drooling…she's not even that pretty!'_ yep I really wasn't going to like this Lauren person.

I could feel a headache coming on, just then I heard some interesting comments. At least I thought they were comments but they turned out to be someone's thoughts.

'_So that's her. Oh I can't wait to meet her!'_

'_Well Alice said she was pretty but Day-um!'_

'_I hope she can bring him out of his self-pitying shell.'_

My head shot up in search for the owner of the thoughts four different voices, all alluring. They couldn't be talking about me, could they? Most likely not. My eyes were searching the filled room when Angela tapped my shoulder.

"Bella…are you ok?" She was genuinely concerned and worried.

"Um, yeah. It's just been a hectic day." I gave her a half smile and she seemed appeased by it.

I continued to glance around the room, and then I saw them. Five, painfully gorgeous people sitting at a corner table.

'_Oh she's looking over here!'_

That voice matched the first one I heard a few moments ago. I looked over to Jessica and Angela, "Who are they?" I nodded my head in the direction of the gorgeous people's table. I think the blond guy is in my English class.

'_Oh great, she's discovered the Cullen's' thought Mike sourly._

Jessica smirked and started her description without having to look at who I was referring to. "The small, dark haired girl is Alice; sitting close to her is her boyfriend Jasper. The tall, blond is Rosalie; the guy's lap she's sitting on is her boyfriend Emmett. And the lanky loner is Edward. They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids." She glanced at the table briefly. "The loner, Edward, I don't know why, but he doesn't date….anyone!"

'_I think he's gay. Why else would anyone turn me down?'_

I held my head down and smirked at Laurens thought. Because, you're an arrogant, snobby, bitch. And I've known you less then an hour and I could tell, of course the mind reading thing helps.

'_I wish I could tell her…'_

'_Poor Edward's been alone all this time, I hope it finally ends.'_

I couldn't help myself; I continued to glance in the direction of the Cullen's. They all seemed interested in this table, but Edward seemed fixated on me, why. What was he thinking? I stared across the room into his coal black eyes and he stared back. It was like we were locked in a trance.

"BELLA!"

My name nearly being shouted startled me and I jerked around to see a confused table. "What, what did I do?"

Eric looked at me stunned and worried. "What was that? I've never seen the Cullen's interested in someone…let alone Edward."

I shrugged "I…don't…know…"

'_What's with that? I'm better than that Cullen! I could show her heaven with just…'_

"I think I'm going to go to my next class now." I stood quickly and abruptly left the cafeteria. I was going to have to stay away from Mike. His last thought scared me…he was dangerous.

'_Oh no, where's she going? Edward didn't get a chance to talk to her!'_

That made me come to an abrupt halt. I glanced over my shoulder at the Cullen's. Edward was still watching me. Why? I turned my head forward and went to find Biology.

At last I found it, just seconds before the bell. I immediately went to the teacher and he told me there was only one more open lab spot…next to Edward Cullen. My heart skipped a beat and I held my breath as I looked over at him. His black eyes were large, reminding me of a scared deer. I slowly moved over to the table and sat down. I glanced over at my lab partner, who was now at the far end of the table holding his breath. What's wrong with him? Do I smell or something? I showered last night. I sat trying to ignore him, but failed, I kept stealing glances at him. It was like I was drawn to him. As I sat in silence, I tried to read his mind; I tried very hard for the first time in my life. I always try to block them all out. This one time I wanted to know someone's mind and I couldn't get so much as a mumble. I was completely lost and confused. As soon as the bell rang, Edward all but leapt from his seat and was out the door, it only took him about ten seconds.

Next period is the only class I loath more then trig. Physical Education, PE for short. I sighed heavily and walked up to the teacher. Luckily I didn't have to dress down but I would have to tomorrow. Unfortunately, I still had to participate today. We were playing volleyball; anything with 'ball' in the name was like a bomb to me. After tripping on my own feet, hitting Mike in the back of the head (which I enjoyed), landing in the net and almost hitting Emmett Cullen with a ball (he caught it though), the teacher told me to sit out today.

I sat down on the second bleacher up and waited for the class to end.

'_I can't believe how clumsy she is! I can't help but feel sorry for her.'_

'_Has she been like that her whole life?'_

I looked up and noticed Rosalie and Emmett Cullen looking at me with apologetic faces. I shook my head as I looked toward the floor in disbelief. Yes unfortunately I've been like this my whole life. I looked up and watched everyone commence their games. I couldn't stop looking over at the Cullen's. Despite the one being unusually large, he was surprisingly coordinated and elegant in his movements. The tall blond made every turn and hit and spike choreographed. It's almost inhuman to have grace and beauty like that. I sat in silence and waited for the bell to release us from this purgatory. I swear this is the longest class of the day.

The bell finally rang and students started to file into the changing rooms. I noticed Mike's leisurely walk towards me instead of the rooms. I tried to get off the bleachers as fast as I could. And of course, with my being the world's leading klutz, I caught my toe on the last seat before the floor. The floor came closer to my face in an instant but never touched.

"Are you ok Bella?" I looked up to see Mike's pleased face, he had caught me around my waist and still pinned me to him. I nodded and tried to correct myself, and then sheer terror filled me as his thoughts stuck me like a cannon ball. _'You can fall on me anytime you want, anywhere. God the things I want to do to this body. AAAA, I can only imagine…'_

My eyes went wide and I tried to push him away with all my strength. It surprised him a little that I wanted free but he didn't let go at all.

In two seconds, Mike was pulled away from me by Emmett Cullen; I stumble backwards a couple steps and was steadied by Rosalie Cullen.

"Are you alright?" asked the stunning Rosalie.

"Um yeah, thanks." I looked over to see Emmett holding onto Mike's collar.

"I'm sure she appreciated the fact that her face didn't hit the floor but she looked incredibly uncomfortable when you wouldn't release her." Emmett glared down at him.

"Sorry Bella…it was spur of the moment and…" _'I'll get her eventually!'_

Emmett had pushed Mike towards the locker room and turned to face me. "Are you ok now Bella?"

"Yeah, he scared me for a minute."

"Scared you? You looked terrified." Rosalie rested her hand on my back, trying to comfort me.

I took a deep breath and exhaled it. "I'm ok now. Thank you for your help."

"Well…ok…" mumbled a concerned Rosalie. They both gave me a worried look and walked slowly toward the locker rooms.

I grabbed my bag and headed toward the gym doors. In the process I smacked my knee on the corner of the bleachers. As I rubbed my knee, Emmett's thoughts hit me.

'_Poor girl, I wonder if there is anything my family can do for her. Maybe if she can help Edward, he could help her.'_

Help Edward? What does that mean? I walked through the school grounds toward my truck. As I walked across the parking lot, out of the corner of my eye a newer silver Volvo sat four cars away from mine. The younger, thinner, more beautiful Cullen stood by the driver side door. The look on his face totally confused me. He was staring at me intensely with a face that was showing wonder, confusion, fear, longing, hate and something else…it was almost like …he was trying to scare me off. I had to near his location in order to reach my truck. Edwards' eyes widened when he saw me walk in his direction. I wasn't planning on going over to him, I just wanted in my truck. As I walked closer, he held his breath and climbed into his car with exceptional speed and slammed the door. I continued on my path, unfazed, reaching my truck I climbed in and shut the door violently. The tears started to roll against my wishes. Had I done something to him? Should I not have gazed at him so intently at lunch? Do I actually smell? Sad but true, even Lauren was nicer to me than Edward had been. I sat quietly trying to gain control of my tears.

'_That was cruel Edward! She's supposed to be your soulmate!'_

'_Hey bro, I think she's in her truck crying'_ I recognized that voice as Emmett.

'_She maybe an incurable klutz but she seems really nice. And I don't think she's crying because of Gym class.'_ I half smiled at Rosalie's thoughts, she was incredibly insightful.

'_Oh now your interested. Well the teacher had her sit out today. At the end of class she tripped on the bleachers and Mike Newton caught her, and then basically assaulted her.'_ Why did Emmett care so much how other guys treat me?

'_She looked terrified Edward and all we could see is that he wouldn't let her go.'_ Rosalie was right, I was and still and terrified of Mike Newton.

'_So why are you being so mean and distant to her?'_ The music like voice paused. _'What do you mean you don't know!? She affects you differently then other humans? Guess we need to talk to Carlisle tonight.'_

Humans? Wouldn't someone normally say 'girl'? Was he gay? I started my obnoxiously loud truck and headed for home. After depositing my bag on my bed I hopped in the shower. I stayed there until the water was cold and my skin was red from scrubbing so much.

Tomorrow I WILL confront Edward Cullen and demand what his problem was with me.


	2. 2: Lapse

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 2: Lapse**

Tuesday arrived like any other day; gray and wet. Charlie was already gone by the time I came downstairs. There was a mild drizzle coming down when I jumped into my red metal beast of a truck and drove to school. Everything was normal, unfortunately. I walked toward my English class with a little haste in my steps. Just like in Phoenix, there were things I couldn't escape from.

'_Wow! That new girl Bella is hot!'_

'_Wonder what type of guy she likes?'_

'_I can't believe the Cullen's were staring at her so much yesterday?'_

I cringed at that thought. I don't even know the answer to that one. The thoughts continued and worsened. Some people belittled me, saying I wasn't that pretty or interesting. I already knew that. Others were wondering when to ask me out or how to get into my pants. I entered my English classroom and breathed a sigh of relief, there were only a handful of students present at the moment and all thoughts were on the recent assignment.

I headed toward my desk when I noticed the incredibly handsome guy sitting next to the open window. I think Jessica said his name was Jasper, one of the Cullen's obviously. Wasn't he cold sitting next to the open window? And what was so fascinating on the other side that he was interested in looking at. I sat down at my desk in the back and took out my assignment.

'_I can't believe he went to Alaska! All because his soulmate turned out to be his 'singer'. Geez, what a wimp.'_

Was that Jasper? Or was it another student? I looked up and scanned the room. But no luck. The room started to fill with my classmates and class got underway. Throughout my last classes till lunch I worked on the much needed grocery list. I had snagged the money from the jar labeled "Food Money" and hoped it would be enough. All my morning classes proceeded like always, normal and boring.

Finally, it was lunchtime. I sat by Angela since she was the only decent person in the group. I sat down and started to pick at my poor excuse for pizza.

'_He's messing up everything!'_

I looked up but realized the thought hadn't come from this table. I took a quick look over to the Cullen's table. Only four unnaturally beautiful beings sat. The one I assumed was Alice had her arms crossed over her chest and she looked truly annoyed. Jasper was trying to comfort her.

'_Too bad she hadn't seen this possibility in her vision. A singer and a soulmate in one, that's gotta be torture.'_

What is this 'singer' they keep mentioning. I can't sing to save my life so they must be talking about someone else. I attempted to eat my pizza, if this is what they considered food; I'd almost enjoy eating dirt more.

'_A human soulmate for a vampire…that's gotta mess someone up.'_

After hearing Emmett's comment I choked on a bite of pizza. Angela jumped up and got ready to do the Heimlich maneuver but I managed to get the piece down and assured her I was alright.

Angela sighed with relief as she sat down but kept her hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you're ok?" I nodded. "What happened anyway?"

"I guess the bite was too big." I tried to make it sound plausible.

'_Too big, the girl barely nibbles her food. Maybe she has an eating disorder.'_

Lauren's vicious thoughts echoed in my head. Well at least everyone else bought my excuse.

I snuck a quick look over to the Cullen's; they all look tremendously worried as they looked over at me. Why me? Haven't they ever choked…no I guess not, unless you can choke on blood. I looked back down at my half nibbled pizza. Could what Emmett thought be true, could Edward…no…the Cullen's be vampires? That would explain their inhuman gorgeousness and elegance. But why are they at a normal 'human' high school? How are they doing it?

'_Whew, I thought we were going to lose her before we got to know her.'_

'_That was close! Someone actually knows the Heimlich maneuver? Need to keep that girl around Bella. She can't even eat without having an accident.'_

'_Why can't Edward except that he does have a soul and a soulmate, even if he is a vampire. Just look at Rose and Em or Carlisle and Esme or Jaz and me. He really does have too much self-pity.'_

So they really are vampires, mythological creatures, legendary beings. They defiantly don't appear like the stereo typical vampires you see in movies. I wonder how much of the myths are actually true. I have so many questions but I don't think I should reveal that I know their secret yet. If they really believe what I am, or am suppose to be, then they'll have to divulge the truth, won't they. Despite their apparent inhuman status, I found myself having an increasing fondness for the family. Now, if only I could figure out Edward. I wonder how long he's planning on being in Alaska.

The bell rang and startled me out of my reverie. If anyone at the table noticed me daydreaming, they didn't say anything. We all vacated the table and went to our respected classes.

Biology was unusually boring. Aside from already having learned this subject last year in Phoenix, the absence of my lab partner (even if he did hate me) made it yet further boring. I rested my check on the cool table top and thought about what I had discovered at lunch.

"Ms. Swan, can you answer the question?" Mr. Banner asked, thinking I was sleeping during class.

Without skipping a beat, I answered his question. "Squid are of the Teuthid family, which are comprised of around three hundred species." I glanced up at Mr. Banner who was speechless. After about a minute of silence he continued teaching.

'_Whoa, a hot body and brains. I wonder what else she can do…'_

I tried really hard to block out Mike's thoughts before they got graphic. I focused on what happened at lunch again. That topic seemed to keep my mind active. The bell rang and everyone emptied the room besides me, I had no urge to hasten to gym.

I made it to class with four minutes left to dress down and get on the court. The second I stepped through the locker room doors a pair of arms laced around my right arm. I looked up to see Rosalie smiling at me.

"Emmett and I will be your teammates today, it's safer and we can cover for you."

I gave her an enormous smile, and surprisingly, I was truly in high spirits. They couldn't be traditional vampires, to be this close to fresh blood and not even flinch. "Are you sure? I might accidentally hit your boyfriend in the head with the ball."

Emmett and Rosalie burst out laughing, they sounded like wind chimes during a wind storm, and it was fascinating.

"Don't worry, I have a hard head." Emmett leaned over and whispered in my ear. "What you should do though is _aim_ for Newton over there."

We all tried to giggle quietly as to not draw attention to ourselves.

'_Damn, she's teaming with the Cullen's. Now I need to rethink my plan.'_ Mike glared over at us as his mind attempted to form a scheme.

I was extremely grateful the Cullen's snagged me for their team, now I was safe from Mike…for the moment. For the first time in my life, gym was actually fun. I did attempt one hit but it looked like it was going to leave our court. Emmett saved it with a well angled spike. It almost hit Mike.

'_DARN, missed!'_

I giggled to myself quietly but Emmett and Rosalie glanced over at me curious. I just shook my head to dismiss them. The bell rang a few minutes later; our team won of course, with two vampires how could we not. I started to giggle to myself again at my connection.

"Well aren't we a little giggle box today." Emmett walked over and looked down at me with golden eyes.

"No kidding. I don't think I've ever heard you laugh. So what brought this on?" Rosalie smiled at me _'Edward will love her laugh…if the idiot ever comes back.'_

"I've never had so much fun in gym class before. I'm sure you two had everything to do with that fact. Oh, Emmett, were you actually aiming for Mike on that last spike?"

Emmett grinned down at me, "who me?" He started to laugh as he walked toward the locker room. "Oh, call me Em, it's easier." He shouted as he walked through the doors.

Rosalie and I headed to the changing room next. "Hey Bella, please call me Rose, my family does. Having a three syllable name can suck sometimes."

My eyes widened. "Are you sure? I mean if it's just your family then I…"

"It's alright. You're my only friend outside my family anyway, please grant me that much." Rosalie beamed a perfect smile at me. _'And if Edward ever gets his head out of his ass, you will be family.'_

I had to bite my lower lip so I wouldn't laugh at her thought. I smiled and nodded, "Ok, Rose."

We changed and headed for out vehicles. All of a sudden Emmett ran up and threw Rosalie over his shoulder. He turned on me unexpectedly with a serious look. "You'll join us for lunch tomorrow."

It wasn't a question, it was an order, and I started to laugh loudly. "Yes…I'll join you tomorrow for lunch. Will your family be there too?"

Emmett all of a sudden looked hopeless. "Alice and Jasper will be…I can't say about Edward. He went to visit some friends up north." _'The jackass!'_

I looked at the ground ashamed. "I can't help but feel I had something to do with his sudden departure. He freaked out yesterday when I was appointed his lab partner."

'_Oh god, damn you Edward.'_ "Em put me down." Emmett placed Rosalie softly on her feet and she closed the few feet between us and wrapped me in her surprisingly cold but comforting arms. "It's ok, it's not your fault my brother is a bastard and jackass. He'll come back. He never stays away for long."

"Yeah he's still a baby, he'll get home sick." Emmett's attempt at humor cheered my up. _'And if he wants to keep pouting, I'll drag his over-sentimental ass back from Alaska!'_

"Thank you Em, Rose. You guys have defiantly made this dreary school more appealing."

"Just wait until you meet Ali and Jaz."

"Tomorrow then." I smiled at my two new friends and headed for my truck. If this is what vampires are really like then Stroker was _WAY_ off. Other than their physical magnificence, cold skin and remarkable eye color, they appear like ordinary teenagers…teenagers? How old are they really?

I arrived at the grocery store before I knew it and it didn't take me very long to complete the shopping with some change left, unexpectedly. I got home, put the food change back in the jar and put the food away. I then ran upstairs and put my backpack on my bed and a flashing caught my eye.

On my computer screen a 'You've got mail' blinked incessantly. I knew it was my mom and figure I'd better write back before she called Charlie to make sure I was alright. After waiting what felt like an eternity, I finally made it to my inbox. Sure enough, it was from my mom.

Bella,

Why haven't you written yet? I know it's only been a few days but I need to know your ok. Did you get into school alright? Have you made any friends yet? How's Charlie? Is it raining, bet it is.

Love Mom

Well at least it wasn't a million questions, but some incredibly significant ones.

Mom,

Don't worry I'm fine; I made it to forks in one piece. Charlie already had me registered so I started school yesterday. He bought me a truck too. I love it, despite the fact that it roars like a lion down the street. I've made a few friends, two of them I absolutely adore already. They're in my PE class and they actually made it fun. And there are a few people…I want to avoid like an epidemic. Charlie is fine. He seems ecstatic that I'm here. And yes, it's raining.

Love Bella

I was a bit surprised that my return email was longer then what my mom sent. Oh well, that will make her happy. I then went down stairs to make dinner.

I had just finished the salad and was pulling the steaks out of the broiler when Charlie walked through the door.

"Hi Bells…that smells good." He hung up his coat and gun belt and sat down at the table. I placed his plate in front of him, he hesitated for a moment.

"Its ok dad, it's edible, unlike mom I can cook. No chocolate covered bacon here." He sighed in relief and started eating ravenously.

"So how was school? Make any friends yet?"

"It's good. And yes I have made a few. Two are actually in my PE class. Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, they made gym fun today. Do you know them?" I hope he had some information about the family; even 'human' facts were fine.

"Wow you've befriend some of the Cullen's. They're a great family. I've never had any trouble from and of the kids; wish I could say the same for the local kids. Dr. Cullen could work in L.A. if he wanted but his wife wanted to live in a small, close-knit family town. They've been here about two years now. They're the definition of a perfect family. Camping trips, family game nights, picnic at a park and they're all old fashioned."

I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at his last comment. I wondered just how 'old fashioned' they really were.

'_I wouldn't mind if she started to date one of the Cullen boys…well maybe not the big one…'_

"You don't have to worry. The big one is already taken." I watched as Charlie turned a dark crimson. "And the tall blond guy is taken too." I started to push my food around on my plate. "So that only leaves the lanky, bronze haired one, but I don't think he likes me much."

Charlie's eyes went wide, "how could someone not like you…"

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go to my room and do my homework ok." I didn't wait for an ok; I rinsed and waited for the next day.

I always hated the middle of the school week. But today, I was going to meet the rest of the Cullen's. Lunch break couldn't get here fast enough. My morning classes seem to drag on for twice the normal length of time. The bell finally rang, releasing me from Trig. I nearly ran to the cafeteria, purchased my food and headed for the table in the corner where four inhuman beauties sat.

I walked up to the table but didn't sit. "Hi, I'm Bella. Emmett ordered me to sit with you guys today, is that…" my question was cut short when the dark haired girl jumped up, placed my tray on the table and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you." She leaned out of the hug but kept her arm over my shoulders. "I'm Alice and that's Jasper."

Emmett's laughter exploded and echoed in the large room. "Ali let her go; she looks like a deer in the headlights. I don't think she was expecting that reaction. It's ok Bella, relax, she's always like that."

I smiled briefly and Alice stuck her tongue out at Emmett. After Alice released me and almost shoved me in my seat, she went and sat down herself. Alice was grinning the entire time we talked and I ate.

'_My god, Edward doesn't know what he's missing, she's fascinating. If Edward doesn't stake his claim soon, I might have to ask Carlisle to adopt her. I absolutely love her.'_

Alice's thought shocked me and a bit of juice went down the wrong tube. "I'm ok, just went down the wrong way."

Jasper was the only one who didn't say a whole lot. I caught a thought about him needing to hurry up and get used to being a vegetarian. How does that work? Vegetarian vampires, that's a really great oxymoron.

The rest of the week progressed just like it had on Wednesday. Then my first weekend in Forks came to pass. I lay in bed wondering what I could do for two whole unfilled days. For once I actually found myself longing for school. I decided to check my email, it had been four days since my last letter to mom and I'm sure she was curious. Yep there it is, email from mom.

Bella,

Uh oh, I recognize that voice, well wording, are some of the boys having impure thoughts about you again? Some people can be cruel with their thinking. Just stay away from them, think of them as having the Bubonic Plague. So tell me about these two friends you adore. And why wouldn't Charlie be ecstatic, despite the fact that he is you father he hasn't spent as much time with his only child like most fathers.

Love Mom

'Bubonic,' that was a big word for my mom. She made a really good point about Charlie's excitement, guess I'll have to think on that then.

Hi Mom,

You made a good point about Charlie; I'll keep that in mind. As for my new friends, I met the other two siblings on Wednesday and we've been hanging out ever since. There's actually five siblings, all adopted by the local doctor and his wife. They're all so great and extremely kind. And they seem to really like me. One girl, Alice, even thought about asking her dad to adopt me. That was too funny. And no they don't know I can read minds. The fifth sibling, a guy with bronze hair, black eyes and almost a head taller than me, has been visiting friends since Tuesday. I don't think he likes me; maybe I looked at him wrong on Monday and scared him off.

Love Bella

Well hopefully that will satisfy her for another week, I can only hope. The rest of my weekend consisted of cleaning house, reading and sleeping. Maybe next weekend I can get together with the Cullen's.

Monday arrived and I just about flew from my bed, got dressed and headed to school. In English, Jasper sat gazing out the window again. Maybe he needs the fresh air. I sat in silence waiting for class to start.

'_I wonder what Edward is planning to do now? Run off again?!'_

Was Edward back? Was he planning on avoiding me? Was he going to run again? Should I sit with the Cullen's today or not? I didn't know. I debated these questions all the way till lunch. As soon as I entered the cafeteria, Alice was there hanging onto my arm, I guess I was sitting with them. I only bought lemonade and an apple; my stomach didn't feel too good at the moment. Alice nearly dragged me to their table so I sat down and acted normal. There were only the original four beauties as there had been last week.

'_This is going to be interesting!'_

What did Alice think was going to be interesting? Before I could ponder over her thoughts, I felt someone sit down next to me.

"This last week has been hell!" he kept his head down and eyes closed, he didn't look to be breathing either.

'_Um Eddie…'_

Edward finally looked up and glanced at Emmett who was nudging his head in my direction. I ignored him and took a drink of my lemonade. He slowly turned his head, his now honey colored eyes went wide and he scooted so far and fast on the bench that he fell off the edge and hit the floor.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh but Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie made no attempt to hide their amusement. Alice just wore a huge smile and looked down at Edward on the floor. "Edward this is Bella, Bella this is our little brother Edward."

Edward leapt to his feet and glared at Alice. "I'm older than you, you little imp!"

Alice smirked at him. "Only by a little bit and I act older than you. You've been amazingly immature this week!"

I heard Edward growl as he glared ice shards at his sister and she visually shot flaming arrows at him. I was starting to fell nervous. I went to stand up to leave before an all out feud started. "I think I'll…"

A large hand grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me back down to my seat. "No you won't."

I was quickly learning not to go against the bear-sized vampire or the sprite-sized one. After waiting a good minute of the stare down contest, Alice at last had a thought.

'_So have you finally worked out your problems for the most part? Are you part of this family again? And are you ready to accept your destiny?'_

Edward slunk down to seat again next to me with a sigh, "yes."

I stared at him with wide eyes, was the 'yes' just a coincidence or…had he in reality heard her thoughts.

Suddenly Edward looked directly at me. My milk chocolate eyes locked on to his liquid gold ones and I thought I was going to melt. Edward's melodic voice pulled me from my stupor. "So how come your sitting with us now?"

Before I could answer him, two sets of arms wrapped around my neck, surprising me.

"Because we want her here!" both Rosalie and Alice said in unison.

While still looking at me, Edward placed his head in his hand that was propped on the table. "Wow, what in the world did I miss?! I've _NEVER_ seen my sisters' act like this." He gave me a crooked smile and I thought I was going to liquefy.

'_It's your own fault for pouting. Bella is a great girl, you should feel lucky we found her.'_ Alice then stuck her tongue out at him.

I blushed vaguely and warily answered his question. "Well after Rose and Em kind of saved me from Mike on Monday, we all became friends after that and here I am, with my friends."

'_Well said! Take that 'piano boy'!'_

'Piano boy'? Emmett has some really peculiar nicknames for his siblings. The bell rang shortly after and we all headed for our next class. I headed toward my seat in Biology. Edward pulled the chair out for me then took his seat.

I sat down bewildered. "Um, thanks." I felt a faint blush tint my cheeks as he gave me a crooked smile. I gazed up into his amber eyes. "So why are your eyes now golden brown, last week they were coal black?" I knew it had something to do with him being a vampire but I wanted to hear his excuse.

"It's because of my special diet. In about two weeks they'll be black again."

"Interesting diet. How come you were gone all last week?"

"Well, some friends of ours needed help so I volunteered to assist them."

"Oh." I looked forward as the teacher approached the blackboard. Sure Edward, keep telling yourself that, but I know you got scared off by a girl. I felt Edward's eyes on me for the remainder of the class.

'_What the hell is wrong with Cullen? Why does he keep looking at Bella that way?'_

Thank you Mike, like I didn't already know that he was staring at me but now it's obvious that other people have noticed as well. DAMN!

PE was fairly normal, we had moved onto Badminton, great now I had a weapon to hit people with. Rosalie and Emmett were my teammates again, luckily. I pulled them aside at the end of class to ask a question.

"Does Edward have a problem with me?"

Rosalie looked puzzled. "Not that I know of, why?"

"He was staring at me throughout all of Biology. Even other people noticed it."

'_Whoo hoo, so Eddie has finally noticed the opposite sex. Maybe he won't be such a virtuous vampire for much longer.'_

Leave it to Emmett to think of something crude. I shook my head in embarrassment. "Last week he avoids me like I'm some kind of monster and today he seems totally enamored with me."

Rosalie laughed out loud. '_Her, a monster! If she only knew what we were!'_ she calmed herself and placed both hands on my shoulders and stared at me intently and smiled. "Think on it this way. Edward has never had a girlfriend, in fact he's never been in love before and before you ask, no he's not gay. He's very old fashioned, he believes in finding that one and only true love and being with them for all eternity. So if he seems that infatuated with you take it as an excellent sign."

"Unless, you don't like him that is." Emmett really knows how to ruin an excellent moment. Rosalie reached over and smacked him in the back of the head incredibly hard. "Ouch!" it was said as a tease.

"Just think about what I said ok. And ignore what Em said." She then leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I've seen the way you look at him too, I'm pretty sure the feelings are mutual." She stood up straight then gave me a knowing smile and ushered me in to change.

The three of us walked to our cars discussing how pissed Mike looked today. I waved at the Cullen's then went to my truck. As I was about to bring the roaring lion to life I heard Rosalie's thoughts.

'_I know something you don't know!'_ She sang in her head then started to recite the Gettysburg Address. Emmett was going over the times tables.

What in the world!? Did they have a test tomorrow or something? Even Alice started to concentrate on the new color scheme of her bedroom a bit more enthusiastically then the normal person. Oh well, maybe it's a vampire thing.


	3. 3: White

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

This chapter really shows the OOC (out of character) personalities.

**Chapter 3: White**

When I awoke the next morning it was unbelievably bright in my room. I squinted toward the window and saw that it was overcast. That was odd, I climbed out of bed and stumbled to the window and looked out. I'm really going to have to bundle up today. Everything was a solid white.

After putting on three layers of clothing and grabbing a pop-tart I walked very carefully to my truck. Because of driving unusually sluggish and cautiously I arrived at school with only five minutes to spare. Trying to hurry and be careful at the same time was never my strong point. I climbed out of my truck and closed the door. I kept my hands on the truck bed to make sure I didn't slip. Then for the first time ever, I heard a thought being screamed extremely loudly.

'_**OH GOD, BELLA, NO!'**_

It sounded like Alice but before I could turn to look I heard an ear piercing screech. I instinctively closed my eyes and went to cover my ears, then something hard hit me and wrapped around my body as I was flung to the cold ground. When the screech and flying stopped I opened my eyes and looked up. The most heart wrenching face ever was less than a foot above mine. He brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face remarkably gently.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked incredibly softly then checked the rest of me for damage.

"Yeah …I'm ok…what happened?" I attempted to stand up but Edward refused to let me move.

"No getting up. You might have hit your head." He started to check my skull for injuries. His icy hands felt almost intimate on my head as he massaged it.

"But it's cold lying in the snow. And there isn't any blood or I would have smelled it." I watched as Edward smirked then stood up, and next he leaned down and tenderly picked me up bridal style and started walking. "Hey, wait, where are you taking me? Put me down!" I could feel how red my face was, I was immensely embarrassed. God he smells good though.

"You were complaining that the snow was cold, so I'm getting you out of it." I heard a car door open and was placed softly into the passenger seat of a shiny silver car.

"Wait, this is your car! Where's my truck, what happened?" I tried to lean out the car to inspect my red metal lion but Edward kept a firm hand on my shoulder so I couldn't move.

"OH BELLA ARE YOU OK!" Alice came running over and attempted to hug me but Edward blocked her, saying I might be hurt.

"I'm fine Alice. No blood even. Where's everyone else?"

"They were already in their classrooms; they're on their way now. And some one already called an ambulance" Alice looked like she was about to cry. Can vampires cry?

I put on a serious, demanding face. "Will someone PLEASE tell me what happened?"

Edward gave me his crooked smile that I was becoming addicted to seeing and sighed. "Bella…your truck is now a paper weight, along with Tyler Crowley's van. He hit a spot of ice covered by the snow and lost control."

"Tyler has more injures than you do. He'll most likely end up staying at the hospital a while. You'll most likely be released today though." Alice spoke like it was a fact and not a possibility.

"What! I have to go to the hospital, why? I feel fine." It was bad enough that Charlie was going to hear about this but now he'll have to come to the hospital.

Edward hung his head down and chuckled. "You really don't like being the center of attention do you?!"

Before I could answer him, Edward was shoved away from me into a jeep. Rosalie and Emmett were then in my entire view.

"Are you ok? No blood, broken bones, concussion…"

"Rose I'm fine. Edward is just overreacting." Wait you're the vampires, you can tell better than anyone if there is blood, guess she's just caught up in the moment.

'_Good thing Edward got to her in time or she would be a spot between the two vehicles and Eddie would be short one soulmate.'_

I couldn't help but stare angrily at Emmett for his cruel thoughts. He looked at me and was wondering why I was so angry with him.

"What did I do?"

"Never mind." I heard him trying to retrace his steps and words to see if he had upset me recently. He was coming up blank. I then noticed Edwards's perplexed expression going between me and Emmett. "What?"

He reached over and hooked up my seat belt. "Nothing…but I think you just confused Emmett, which isn't difficult to do. I think we should get you to the hospital now. Who all is going?" Alice and Rosalie jumped in the car and waited.

Jasper decided to stay behind because he hated hospitals and Emmett was too deep in thought to realize what was going on. Edward then drove us to the hospital. Once we arrived he insisted on carrying me inside.

'_I can't believe how well he's doing, no sign of him losing it at all. Is she really his singer?'_ Rosalie watched her brother's every movement to see if he was going to lose control.

Edward carried me up to the counter and demanded his father immediately. The nurse was completely flustered and rushed off.

"Is that a special talent of yours Edward Cullen?"

He looked at me baffled, "is what?"

I had to look away from him before I said it. "Dazzling people."

"You're going to have to explain that one to me."

"Later, here's Carlisle." Alice butted in. _'Finally he's showing some interest in her.'_

Dr. Cullen arrived and directed us to his office. "I heard you don't like the extra attention so I figured you'd be more comfortable here." Are all vampires tremendously attractive?

"Yes thank you, but I don't need to be here. I feel fine. Edward did a superb job of getting me out of the way."

'_You didn't do anything to reveal your secret I hope.'_

Curious, I watched Edward from the corner of my eye. He shook his head as if to answer his father's thoughts. That was twice now that it appeared that he could read minds.

"Well Bella even if you feel like you don't need to be here I still need to make sure. Edward said you might have hit your head." Yeah, on his arm, when he leapt with me. Dr. Cullen started to feel around on my skull. "Any tender spots?"

"Nope."

"Any dizziness or blurred vision?"

"Nope, nope."

"Well that is good." '_We don't want anything happening to Edward's future.'_

"Told you I was fine." I glared up at Edward as he shrugged.

"Better safe then sorry they always say." I continued to glare at him.

"Can I go back to school now?"

"Of course. Tyler Crowley though will have to stay the night, he _did_ hit his head." Carlisle signed the release papers and we left his office and headed for the exit. Edward even let me walk this time. As soon as we reached the counter Charlie rushed in.

"Bella! Are you ok?" he reached out and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah dad I'm fine. Clean bill of health. Edward did a great job of getting me to safety. Dr. Cullen even said I could return to school." He pulled me in for a hug. _'God Bells, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you.'_

"Dad calm down. I'm not going anywhere since I appear to have a guardian angel near by." I glanced quickly at Edward then away. "Can I go back to school now?"

'_Wow, she just called him a guardian angel, how sweet!'_

I rolled my eyes at Alice's thoughts.

Charlie let me go and faced Edward, and extended his hand. "Edward, thank you for saving Bella." They shook hands briefly. _'Dang his hand is cold, but of course look at all the snow. So this is the boy that's caught her eye.'_ I glared up at my father. "Oh right, sorry."

"I'll go get the car." Edward said, and then walked through the automatic doors.

"Chief Swan, I'm Alice Cullen and this is my sister Rosalie, we're some of Bella's friends. We came with her from school to make sure she was alright." Charlie shook both their hands but didn't comment on the temperature of them.

'_I love these pocket sized hand warmers; they come in so handy at times like this.'_

Ah ha, Alice you cheater, smart idea though. Edward returned and showed us to his car.

"I'll order a pizza tonight ok Bells."

I nodded and climbed into Edwards's car. _'Now how is she going to get to school?'_

"Sir, if you would like I can pick Bella up for school and drop her off after, until she gets a new car?" Edward waited outside my door for Charlie's answer.

Charlie placed his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Thank you Edward that would be a great help. See you at home later Bella." He waved at me and I gave him a half wave back. By then Edward was in the driver seat and starting to pull away.

I looked directly at Edward. He had responded to three different thoughts. He has to have the same ability as I do. How about we test it? Hey Edward, do you realize you're the hottest guy on this planet and I've fallen hard for you. How about we drop your sister's off at school and we go make out. I'll even let you have a snack. I focused on Edward's perfect face. Either he has a really good poker face or he couldn't hear me. Well I can't hear him so maybe it goes both ways.

'_Um Edward. I think Bella was just thinking of some really strange plans for the two of you. The vision of her just went haywire.'_

Her vision of _me,_ what, she can see the future or something.

"Hey Bella what are you planning to do after school today?"

AH HA, he can read minds…just not mine. "After what happened this morning, probably eat some pizza then go to bed."

He glanced over at me quickly then back to the road. "Do you think that's safe? You still might have a concussion."

"I'm perfectly fine thanks to you. You did a fabulous job protecting me. My white knight in a shiny silver Volvo." I teased and bat my eyelashes.

Alice and Rosalie cracked up laughing. They were still laughing when we arrived at school. _'Poor Edward!'_ they thought in unison.

I looked over at the two girls as we climbed out of the car. "Was it really that funny?"

They looked at each other then to Edward and said "yes" and started laughing again.

Edward placed his hand on the center of my back. "Come on its lunch time."

Jasper and Emmett arrived as we were leaving. The girls would have to explain to them why they were in such a fit of laughter. Soon after, I heard Emmett and Jasper laughing uncontrollably.

"I didn't think it would be that funny, I was trying to be sarcastic. Guess that back fired." I heard Edward chuckle beside me.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't heard them laugh like that in a long time."

'_She thinks of him as a white knight, we'll make him into a white knight.'_

I started to turn around to see what Emmett was referring to but I unexpectedly found myself pulled against a hard surface. I looked up to see Edward wrapping himself around me like a protective shield. Within a split second I heard a barrage of _'thuds'_ that lasted several minutes. I took advantage of the situation to cling to him tighter and inhale his sweet yet wild fragrance. Good lord was I becoming addicted to his scent also.

'_Whoa I think we should stop before the snow melts.' _Rosalie thought.

'_YEAH, go Eddie!_' Sheesh, Emmett and his crude remarks. It's your guys' fault we're like this.

'_Just a little closer Edward, a little tighter._' Was Alice trying to drive Edward and myself insane? Granted I didn't plan on moving until he did.

At that moment Edward leaned away from me, picked me up and carried me out of the snow mound that had accumulated around us. He placed me gently on my feet before looking at me.

"Are you ok?"

"I wished people would stop asking me that today. Yes I'm fine…but now your coat matches your moods." I chuckled as he looked himself over. "Black and white same as your mood swings." I then burst out laughing. The others must have heard my comment because they started laughing as well. I was laughing so hard I fell to my knees in the snow and clenched my stomach.

'_Told you she had a musical laugh.'_ Alice deliberately thought.

'_NO Edward don't. She's human, you might accidentally hurt her.'_

My eyes shot up to see Edward being restrained by his brothers, smile on his face and snowball in hand. He dropped the snowball in defeat and his brothers released him. I was still chuckling but my stomach didn't hurt any more.

'_It's been forever since we've seen a genuine smile on his face.'_

Rosalie and Alice came over and lifted me off the ground. In perfect unison they copied each other, "lunch."

"We're not through yet. I need a few answers." I tilted my head to look behind me. He then moved his face closer to mine and spoke softly. "And I always get what I want." He gave me his crooked smile I loved so much…but he didn't know that.

"Will you please stop trying to dazzle me?" I snapped my head around and stalked off in the direction of the cafeteria leaving him completely confused.

'_Poor guy doesn't have a clue what she's talking about. Downside of having a virgin mind…and body.'_ Rosalie sighed loudly.

I tried not to look at her in shock. He's how old and still a virgin. Now a day if you're twenty and a virgin you're an anomaly. Well Rose had told me yesterday that he was looking for true love and that he was old fashioned.

"Bella, BELLA!" I was so deep in thought I hadn't heard my name till it was yelled. I looked at Alice wondering what was wrong. She pointed in front of me, "What do you want for lunch?"

Surprised, I looked at her then to the food. "I guess I'll get a chicken sandwich and a soda." Alice use her tiny stature to make her way through the mob then returned half a minute later and placed the food in my hands. She then pulled me to the usual table. I sat down next to Edward and waited for his questions to start. Instead of hearing the guy next to me it was Mike I heard.

'_DAMN, if only I had been the one to save Bella. She'd be clinging to me right now. By tonight she would be beneath me, sweating and screaming my name!'_

I cringed and thought I was going to be sick. I placed a hand over my eyes so everyone couldn't see the terror I knew my eyes held.

All of a sudden I heard a low growl erupt at my side. I peeked through my fingers and saw Edward glaring in Mike's direction. You know the saying "if looks could kill?" Edward was enacting that right now. I assumed he had heard Mike's thoughts as well.

"Whoa Edward, calm down. What happened just now?"

Edward calmed a bit and looked over to Jasper. "I just don't like the way he looks at Bella."

'_Liar!'_

'_You are so lying.'_

'_He thought something profane didn't he?'_

'_Want me to scare him for you Eddie?'_

Due to the amount of tension at the table I decide to start the distraction. "Hey Edward, didn't you have some questions for me?" I looked at him questioningly.

"Oh right." He turned and delved into my inquiring eyes. He gave me a quick smile.

"You're doing it again!" I felt my heart start to race.

"What?" he asked innocently and perplexed.

"Dazzling me" I took a drink of my soda since it forced my eyes away from his perfect face.

"And that would be my first question. What do you mean; I'm dazzling them or you for that fact?"

'_Does he really not notice?'_

'_He does it to everyone and more so to Bella.'_

'_He is way TOO innocent!'_

'_Eddie, you so need laid!'_

I flinched in Emmett's direction and blushed. "It means to amaze, overwhelm, or bewilder with spectacular display. In your case, with your looks and voice, you basically ooze sexual appeal, charm, and desire. To put it bluntly, you confound people with your presence…which is why you _'always'_ get what you want."

Edward leaned his head closer to mine so he could whisper in my ear especially seductively. I tried to focus on my food. "And how often do I dazzle you?"

I thought I was going to faint from lack of oxygen since I was holding my breath. "Frequently…"

'_Whoa down boy.'_

Edward grinned and leaned back a little. "My next question, what were you thinking on our way back from the hospital?"

Well I guess that proves it, he can't read my thoughts. I sighed in relief considering what I had been thinking on the way back. In reality I didn't want him to know those thoughts. I looked at him and involuntarily blushed. "Nothing much…" I went about picking my chicken sandwich apart. "I was just wondering about what type of pizza Charlie was going to bring home."

'_She's lying!'_

"Uh huh, sure you were." Edward looked around at his siblings and asked them his next question. "Is pizza really worth blushing over?" They all chucked and shook their heads _'no'_.

'_Well it depends on how you use the pizza. But that's gross.'_

I rolled my eyes at Emmett as he tried to imagine how pizza would make someone blush.

"I'll let you slide on that answer even though I can tell you're lying." I shrugged and started to take another drink of soda. "Last question ok, how is it you can smell blood?"

I was honestly surprised. I thought he was going to ask about me reading minds. "I'm not sure how. Maybe my sense of smell is more sensitive to iron. For as long as I can remember; I've been able to smell blood within a twenty foot radius."

"Amazing, most people can't smell blood, except menstrual blood." Alice laid her arm around my shoulder and gave a diminutive squeeze.

I flushed, "no just normal blood. I could tell Tyler was bleeding earlier today because I could smell the additional iron in the air."

The deafening ringing that echoed in the room signaled the end of lunch and we all meandered toward our next classes.

Biology was extremely boring. Mr. Banner asked us to read chapter nineteen and answer the questions at the end. I skip the entire chapter and went straight at the questions. I had all ten questions answered in less than fifteen minutes.

"You're done too," whispered Edward from his seat on my left.

"Yes, I was in an advanced Biology class back in Phoenix."

"Well that's going to help. There are no advanced classes at all here. I wished, maybe I would finally learn something new." Edward rolled his eyes. I giggled and agreed with him.

"I think all my classes will be a piece of cake except trig and gym."

"Well I might be able to tutor you on trig but I'm not sure how to help you at gym." He arched an eyebrow and smiled crookedly.

I shrugged "it's ok. Now that Em and Rose are my friends I'm finding gym enjoyable for the first time and they're helping me a lot."

Edward nodded. "That's a good thing." The bell rang and Edward walked me to the gym claiming I might slip on some ice and break my neck.

Gym class was the same as yesterday. Almost hit Emmett with the racket, Mike plotting his hostile takeover of me, a lot of laughing, and the occasional birdie aimed at Mike.

After class Edward surprised me by standing by the gym doors, this time claiming I might be assaulted by snowballs. Ok now he was starting to act weird…even for a vampire. He walked me to his car in silence.

'_Hey Eddie, when you going to ask her out?'_

'_How does it feel to be seventeen again?'_

When they finally reveal their secret to me, that will be my first question. How old are they really. Oh my god, have I fallen for someone old enough to be my great grandfather? Does the fact that he doesn't look it count? Edward drove me home while his siblings rode in Emmett's jeep. The second we drove close to the house I started to have a panic attack. As soon as the car was stopped, I undid my seat belt and leapt from the car and ran to my truck. This was the first time I had seen it since it was fine this morning. Now the entire driver side door was smashed in, showing where the van had pushed in on it with its right rear side. My poor truck, my red metal lion would never roar again. I slunk to my knees and stared at the truck in disbelief.

Edward was kneeling next to me, rubbing circles on my back. "Bella your safe, you have nothing to worry about. You were saved fortunately."

I looked up into the liquid gold pools. "But my truck…that was my first vehicle. I didn't even have it a month and its dead."

He stared at me bewildered. "You mean to tell me, you weren't scared at almost dieing but that you lost your first vehicle? Amazing!" Edward started to laugh. "Bella I'll buy you another car."

I gazed at him astonished. "I don't want or need some fancy car to drive like a Mercedes or a BMW! As long as it starts and moves, I'm happy."

"Ok so my father's car and my sister's car are out of the question. But would you even accept a car from me anyway."

"Probably not, that's a bit extravagant a gift between friends." Even though every one of your family members thinks were soulmates, we're only friends at the moment.

"Good point. Well you can always ride with me for the rest of your life?" Edward smirked at me and arched both eyebrows.

"Let me think about it." I stood up and headed for the house. "Thank you for the ride home Edward." He was still kneeling in the snow, a bit in shock I guess. Can vampires go into shock? "Tomorrow morning right?"

Edward finally came around and nodded at me. I went inside as he left.

That night was the first night of many to come that I dreamed about Edward.


	4. 4: Together

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

You might need the Pablo (Bella) font and the Be Safe (Edward) font. Fonts found here This will not work on , sorry.

**Chapter 4: Together**

The first time I dreamed about Edward I awoke in a cold sweat. I was in my bed asleep when I woke for no apparent reason. I looked to the side of my bed to see Edward standing over me staring. I sat, crawled over my bed and grabbed his shirt. I pulled him with me as I leaned back against my pillows. We kissed, who am I kidding, we were making out. Edward then leaned back just barely to look intensely into my eyes.

"I know that you know I'm vampire."

I took his face in my hands and stared into his eyes with equal intensity. "I don't care. I love you anyway." Then I pulled his lips back to mine. He then started to trail kisses and nibbles down my neck. He stopped and leaned back. I looked up at him and saw a small trail of blood leading from the corner of his mouth.

I awoke abruptly and sat up violently. I glanced at my clock; it was five in the morning. After that dream I decided I needed a shower.

When I walked downstairs to get breakfast, there was a knock at the door. I answered and saw Edward standing there in his perfect inhuman glory smiling at me. I felt my face go beat red as I unwillingly remembered the dream.

"Oh crap."

His smile instantly faded. "Well good morning to you too."

I threw my hands up in defense. "No no, I forgot that my truck is now…resting in pieces."

Edward laughed at my pun. "Are you ready to go?" I held up one finger to give me a minute. I grabbed a single pop-tart, held on to it with my mouth as I put on my coat and grabbed my bag. I then headed out the door with Edward following. I giggled to myself as a thought occurred to me. Edward is like a puppy…a vampire puppy. "Care to share the joke?"

I shook my head violently as I reached for the door handle of the car. My hand was stopped by a cold one upon mine. I spun around to glare at Edward. He placed his hands on the car on either sides of me. I backed up against the car as he leaned in and started to dazzle me.

"Will you please share the joke with me?" He said it so seductively I thought my legs would crumble beneath me.

"Sure…when the time is right." I reached for the door handle yanked the door open and jumped in as fast as humanly possible and closed the door. I heard his palms hit the top of the car and him shout.

"What the hell?" A few seconds later he was in his seat looking obviously pissed and frustrated.

I pressed my face against the cold window in hopes of cooling my flaming cheeks. When we reached the school I noticed Edward was clenching the steering wheel. My door opened for me as I continued to stare at Edward.

"Bella come on, get out. You can't have classes in his car." chided Rosalie. I got out.

'_Well I don't know about that. Depends on what he's teaching.'_ Emmett then had a sheepish grin.

Edward then climbed out and stood by his door and glared at me.

Rosalie leaned over and whispered to me as she watched her brother's expression. "What's wrong with him?"

"He's pouting because I foiled his effort to dazzle me this morning."

"Good girl." Alice squeezed my shoulders.

"I was just asking her to tell me what joke she thought of. Is that so wrong?"

Furious, I walked over and stood in front of him. I placed both hands on the car like he had earlier and leaned in; he leaned back with wide eyes. I whispered softly.

"When you ask like this…IT IS!"

'_That's how you 'asked' her. I don't blame her for keeping silent.'_

His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "You're a crafty seductress you know that."

I stood back up and crossed my arms. "If I'm a seductress what does that make you?" I watched as his eyes widened then he stormed off in the direction of the school.

'_Don't worry, I still see you two together.'_

'_OUCH she hit a tender subject without knowing it.'_

'_He is such a baby.'_

"Bella, we need to get to class before we end up having to run," mentioned Jasper.

I retrieved my bag from the car, pushed the automatic door lock button and grabbed the keys from the ignition. I shut the door, handed Alice the keys "he must have been too mad to remember," and walked to class.

At lunch, I purchased a 7-Up and found a quiet corner to sit in.

'_Oh. My. God. She must be more hurt then I realized.'_

'_She's not going to sit with us while Eddie's being a jerk is she?!'_

'_YES, trouble in paradise. Now's my chance.'_ I heard Mike and quickly got to my feet and left the cafeteria.

'_DAMN, oh well, I'll get her in class.'_

'_OH NO, I just saw her future fluctuate!'_

I walked to class early trying to block out everyone. I didn't want to hear anybody. I debated walking home right now but changed my mind.

Edward didn't even glance at me once during class; he just pretended to take notes. Mike assumed I was in no mood to be asked out so he left me alone, thankfully. In gym I feigned cramps so the teacher let me sit out, good thing our teacher was a woman. After class I left the school grounds and started to hike down the street.

A white jeep pulled up next to me and the passenger door swung open. "Bella get in." I shook my head and continued on my previous path. "Get in or I'll stop and make you get in." Emmett growled.

I obeyed and literally climbed in since it was lifted for off roading. I scanned the inside of the jeep quickly. "Where are Alice and Rose?"

"Riding with Edward, most likely giving him a lecture." Emmett cringed. "Those girls can be scary when mad."

"I'm sorry this happened. I should have just told him what I found funny."

Jasper placed a hand on my shoulder and I felt calmer. "No Bella, don't think that. If you feel he shouldn't know something then don't tell him. And he needs to learn that he doesn't always get what he wants."

"Yeah, he's way to spoiled!"

I surpassed a laugh as we pulled up to my house. "Thank you, guys. I feel a little better."

"That means we did something right. If Edward is still in a bad mood tomorrow, Rose said she'd pick you up." I nodded and descended from the jeep and ran for the house.

That night I had the same dream as before but now when I woke I found that my imaginings now came with tears. Rosalie greeted me as I left the house and we drove to school in silence.

'_Damn you Edward, are we going to have to do quality control again?'_

This pattern continued for a good month. I would purchase my lunch and escaped the cafeteria. Always catching disheartened comments when the Cullen's saw me leave and then they would chastise Edward for his malicious behavior.

Today was cold and rainy outside so I found a spot far from anyone else. I started to nibble my turkey sandwich when Eric's thoughts lunged at me.

'_He's going for it TODAY?'_

"Hi Bella…"

I looked up to see Mike standing over me. I nodded and continued to eat. He slid down and sat against the wall with me. I scooted further away from him.

"I was wondering…if you would ask me to the upcoming dance." _'Then maybe we could hook up now that Edward is avoiding her.'_

I winced at his thought then swallowed my bite. "I'm not going to the dance. I'm going to be out of town all that weekend."

'_Yeah right, bet she'd go if it was Edward!'_

I stood up instantly and glared at him. "And it has nothing to do with Edward Cullen why I'm not going." I nearly shouted at him then started to storm out of the large room.

'_Did I just say that out loud? I thought I was thinking it?'_

I recoiled as I realized what I had done. I had verbally reacted to a thought.

'_Ouch, the way she said your name Eddie, that's gotta hurt.'_ I took a quick glance toward Emmett and saw that all the Cullen's were looking at me. I ignored them and continued on my way to Biology early.

'_Hey, where are you going Eddie?'_

I made it safely to Biology and sat at my lab table and waited for the remaining twenty minutes to pass. I doodled on a piece of paper with no actual direction or propose.

"Bella?" the familiar voice was spoken tenderly. I winced but didn't look up. "Bella, can we talk?"

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." I heard how uneven my voice was.

"Will you look at me?"

"No."

"Why?" he asked in a curious tone.

"Because Edward, I don't want you dazzling me when I need to keep my mind alert." Damn just his voice and smell could dazzle me. Calm down Bella, be sensible.

"Well that makes sense since I practically ooze dazzle and I didn't even know it." He stated innocently with a hint of humor.

I blinked my eyes impatiently. "What do you want Edward?" I saw him rest his chin on the edge of the table in front of me, obviously trying to see into my eyes.

"I want to apologize. In my brothers' words, I've been a jackass. If you are a seductress then you_ 'don't'_ want to know what that makes me. We really shouldn't be friends." So you're a vampire, big deal. I don't care! I glimpsed at him expecting to see him pouting but saw his wide black eyes. I followed his gaze to the paper I was doodling on. I saw a swirl, star, cube, heart, eyes then the words Bella Cullen, Isabella Marie Cullen, Bella Marie Cullen, and Mrs. Edward Cullen…all over the page.

I felt my face glow crimson. I snatched the page, swirled around to the table behind me, lit the Bunsen burner and burned the page. After the page was nothing but ashes I turned off the burner and placed my face in my hands. I mumbled through my hands. "I'm so sorry. I was listening to you and not paying attention to what I was doing."

There was an icy touch that spanned around my wrists and pulled my hands from my face. He was on his knees in front of me, then held my hands in his and gazed up into my eyes. "Don't be sorry. It's good to know that it isn't just my looks that dazzle you."

I felt my skin create a new shade of blushing. Edward laughed at seeing my tint darken. "It would really be in your best interest to stay away from me."

"Not that your family would let me stay away. But what if I told you I didn't care what you were or what you became. If you had a horn on your forehead, or wings, or had bright pink skin."

He shook his head. "Don't say that."

"But what if it was true?"

"Then I would probably be the happiest guy on the planet."

"So are we ok now then?" I looked at him innocently and looked hopeful.

Edward hung his head in defeat and chuckled. He then gazed up at me and gave me his perfect crooked smile. "Yes we're ok now." The lunch bell rang and he moved to his seat before someone came in and saw him on his knees before me. Oh that would have created a lot of gossip. Once in his seat he continued to gaze at me. "So what's going on next weekend?"

My eyes shot up to look at him. "You heard that?" he nodded and waited patiently. "I don't have any definite plans yet but I was thinking of asking Rose and Alice to kidnap me and maybe go to Seattle, I need some new books."

"And you would come back with a whole new wardrobe and probably your weight in accessories…and no books."

I grimaced "Your sisters are shopaholics huh?"

"Oh yeah." He stifled a laugh. "You could always go with me. At least I'll take you to the book store. And maybe do some car shopping."

"Hey wait, I haven't decided on you buying me a car yet."

"So you _'do'_ want me to be your chauffeur for the rest of your life?!"

Before I could argue with Edward's question, Mr. Banner went to the front of the class and started talking. Edward had said "rest of your life." Was that natural born life or immortal life? If I am indeed his soulmate did that mean I was going to become an incredible beauty also?

"Ms. Swan!" my head snapped up from my daydream. "The answer please." Not even hearing what the question was, I picked the answer from his head.

"Endometamorphism." He was satisfied with my answer and went on with his lesson.

I quickly took out my notebook and wrote a message to Edward and slid it to him.

Alright, I'll go with you to Seattle.

He took the pad and started to write and eased it back.

Great! What type of car do you want?

His handwriting was beautiful and definitely old fashioned. I smirked as I wrote and handed it back to him.

NO CAR!

He had the paper for a while then slipped it back.

No car? Then what are we suppose to do all day after you get your books. Didn't you say you were going to be gone all weekend?

I sighed then thought of something to appease him; I wrote and sent it back.

Ok, we can look but NO buying.

I expected his next question.

Like before, what type of car are you 'looking' for?

I smiled as he emphasized 'looking.' I wrote out my description.

Big, metal, red, loud…

He almost shot the paper back at me. I almost laughed at seeing his response.

NO!

The bell rang and my laughing let loose.

"What?" Edward asked bewildered.

"The way you wrote NO is funny." He waked me to the gym next.

'_Damn it, looks like they made up. But I don't think they're going out.'_

Mike's thought stung. But why? I've barely known Edward two months. I might have to Google _'soulmates'_, this feeling might be connected to that.

"Bella…are you ok?"

Startled, I looked up at Edward. "Uh yeah, I was just thinking about what car I would like."

"Well don't think too hard, you do have two weeks to research." He gave me a huge smile and walked off to his Spanish class.

Emmett and Rosalie met me inside. Rosalie grabbed my hands and looked at me fixedly but pleased. "So you two are back together I take it?!"

"Rose, we were never _'together.'_ But we are friends again."

She just waved me off. "Yeah but that's only a matter of time, and you know it." We laughed out loud and moved to our side of the gym. I hoped Rosalie was right though.

This was going to be interesting. How do vampires play dodge ball? Very carefully maybe? They did extraordinarily well and didn't hurt anyone, although both Emmett and Rosalie aimed for Mike at the same time and he was out for the game. Several balls were intended for me too, but I was saved every time. I did manage to throw the ball once but I missed every person, but I did make a basket, unfortunately it was the wrong game. The entire gym erupted into laughter.

After class Edward was there to greet us. "Class sounded good. I heard the laughing from my Spanish class. What happened?"

"Bella made a basket." Stated Rosalie and giggled.

"That's great…"

"We were playing dodge ball." I corrected. Edward was looking at me. I could tell he was trying unbelievably hard not to laugh. "Go ahead let it out." And he did. Alice and Jasper arrived next. My sports blooper was explained to them and they joined in on the laughing. "Sure, let's all laugh at the incurable klutz, the eighth wonder of the world." I stalked off to the Volvo.

Strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind and held me tightly yet very gently. I held my breath. A familiar voice whispered in my ear. "Eighth wonder I believe but not because you're a klutz. You know we love you." The last words were exhaled on my neck and I completely lost feeling in my legs.

"Bella?" shouted a worried Edward as he was trying to stand me back up.

"Just step back and I'll be alright." I placed my palm on his chest and attempted to push him back but that failed. Instead he held me at arms length until he was sure I was sturdy on my legs.

"What just happened?" Edward asked with a mixture of worry and seriousness.

"I'm pretty sure you just made her swoon Edward." Edward and I looked at Alice as she came closer.

"But all I did was wrap my arms around her waist and……Oh…"

I rolled my eyes and continued on to the Volvo and whispered under my breath. "Stupid virgin!" a virgin vampire, if I wasn't so embarrassed I'd be laughing.

"Stupid WHAT?" I turned and nonchalantly looked at Edward. I was getting used to the exceptional vampire hearing. Edward then turned on Emmett. "You told her?!"

Emmett looked scared and started pointing at Rosalie. _'I didn't say a thing. That's too embarrassing for a guy to admit to.'_

"Rose!?" Edward growled her name.

Rosalie crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly. "I only told her you never had a girlfriend before and that you were looking for true love. Can I help it if she's smart enough to put two and two together?"

"It's not a crime to be a seventeen year old virgin so leave Rose alone. And I seriously doubt you're the only one." I heard Jasper and Alice snicker.

'_Seventeen multiplied by six maybe.'_

'_As far I know he is the only vampire that's a virgin though.'_ Alice then went into a deep thought thinking of all the vampires she knew.

I rolled my eyes and headed for the Volvo again. I could hear Edward behind me, crunching the slushy snow with each step.

"Wait, you doubt I'm the only one. Were you referring to yourself also?"

I panicked and bolted for the car and leapt in. I screamed into my backpack. I was surprised that Edward hadn't pursued me during my flight.

'_I guess that was a yes.'_

'_At least she IS seventeen!...Ouch, Eddie that hurt. Which is saying something, considering I'm the strongest vampire here.'_

Edward finally arrived and started the car. I continued to bury my face in my backpack. "Don't worry, I won't ask…your reaction pretty much confirmed it." I groaned into my bag. "I would like to ask you something though." I slowly tilt my face and focused on him with one eye. "Did I really make you swoon?"

I returned my face to my bag and screamed again.

"I'll take that as a yes also."

I calmed my nerves and my flush and sat up straight. "Yeah, so, now you know. It isn't just your face that dazzles but also your voice, smell and touch. Happy now?"

Edward shrugged collectively. "Since your…clarification of dazzling a few weeks ago I did some thinking. I remember quite a few scenarios where the women seemed 'dazzled', a few men as well." He cringed and I snickered. He stopped the car in front of my house. I could tell he wasn't finished in his explanation so I didn't move. "Out of everyone I can remember, I can't recall anyone reacting to more then two of my traits and never in the way you did earlier. Why is that do you suppose?" He turned and gazed at me eagerly.

I stared out the windshield at the rain that was pouring down it like a river. "I have no idea."

He leaned over the center console to get closer. "Is there something you know that I don't?" Honestly I didn't. He already knew about the soulmate thing, and aside from the fact that I knew he was vampire but he didn't know that I knew. There wasn't.

I could smell his wild sweet smell and panicked. "Nope!" I then flew out of the car into the rain and into the house. I heard Edward shout that he would pick me up tomorrow morning.

I half screamed half growled.


	5. 5: Soul

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 5: Soul**

I ran upstairs and immediately turned on my computer. After waiting about thirty minutes for it to load and connect to the internet I instantly typed 'soulmate' into the Google search bar, hit enter and waited for the results. The first link was to a wikipedia page, which is always a great site. I started to read. Several things popped out at me.

Soulmate is a term sometimes used to designate someone with whom one has a feeling of deep and natural affinity, love, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality, and/or compatibility. A related concept is that of the twin flame or twin soul – which is thought to be the ultimate soulmate, the one and only other half of one's soul, for which all souls are driven to find and join. However, not everyone who uses these terms intends them to carry such mystical connotations.

One theory of soulmates is that humans originally consisted of four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces, but Zeus feared their power and split them all in half, condemning them to spend their lives searching for the other half to complete them. Some people believe that souls are literally made and/or fated to be the mates of each other.

Later theories postulate that the souls split into separate genders, perhaps because they incurred karma while playing around on the Earth, or "separation from God". Over countless reincarnations, each half seeks the other. When all karmic debt is purged, the two will fuse back together and return to the ultimate.

I then looked at other sites listing the characteristics of a soulmate. I made a list and the list was long. Makes you feel safe, a natural fit (meant to be), familiarity, comfort, can be love at first sight, can't stand being apart, a longing to be together, feel complete when near them, mutuality, work together, accept who you are and your faults, brings out the best in you, challenges you, be your best friend, relish small moments together, relationship challenges can seem like unfair tests, you share a vision of the same future, joy of watching one another grow.

I took my list and rested on the bed looking it over. I was almost scary how much of the list seemed true already, for me at least.

The next morning, just as I put a pop-tart in my mouth there was a knock on the door. I quickly grabbed my coat and bag and rushed out the house without looking at Edward.

"Morning Bel…" I could tell he was shocked at my behavior, but I couldn't look up into his mystifying eyes. Not after what I read online last night. I heard him close the house door and follow me to the car. We both entered the car and I kept my eyes forward.

"Are you ok this morning Bella?"

"Yeah I just overslept and don't want to be late."

He shrugged and set out for school. We reached the parking lot and I left the car and started walking to class. Wintry fingers grabbed my hand and stopped me. I looked up to see Edward's troubled expression.

"You're going to have to tell me the truth one of these days."

I gazed up into his almost sad eyes. "And I will. When the time is right." He let go of my hand.

"When will that be?"

I took a couple steps closer to him, causing his eyes to widen slightly. "It all depends."

He looked nervous now. "Depends on what?"

I spoke very sweetly. "On you." I smiled then turned and headed for class. He ran to catch up with me.

"Wait, what do you mean it depends on me?"

I continued to walk straight on to class. "If you use that perfect head of yours, I'm sure you'll figure it out." I left him in the hall staring after me and walked into my classroom giggling.

"Bella, what has you laughing so early in the day?" Jasper asked me curiously.

I giggled a little more. "Oh, just the fact that I told Edward to use his perfect head to figure out something." Jasper arched an eyebrow and mouthed 'O….k…'.

Lunch was especially eventful. I was back to sitting with the Cullen's. Edward had the palm of his hand covering his mouth. He concentrated on me unyielding. I could tell that he was striving for an answer to my riddle. I smirked as I went about eating.

"Edward is there something wrong with Bella?" asked an inquisitive Rosalie.

I smirked again. "He's trying to figure out a puzzle I gave him."

'_Gee Eddie you look stumped.'_

I heard him growl at Emmett.

"What was the puzzle?" asked an excited Alice.

"He wanted to know when I was going to start telling him the truth. I told him it depends."

"On what," asked Alice again?

"On ME!" Edward shouted out loud. "When I told her I didn't know what she meant, she told me to figure it out." He then resumed his previous position and gaze.

'_You have no right to demand truth from her when you're not being truthful yourself.'_

'_I don't blame her for keeping silent. But remember Edward, she's smarter then you give her credit for.'_

'_So are you learning yet that you don't always get your way?'_

'_Go Bella, confuse his unhappy ass.'_

The end of lunch bell rang and we all moved to leave, except Edward.

"You're going to be late if you don't move." I reminded him.

"I'm not going today."

"Why not?"

"It's healthy to skip every once in a while, beside I'm still thinking."

"Fine suit yourself." I left him to his musing and headed for Biology. The second I walked into the room I regretted not staying with Edward, or was this punishment for blocking everyone out. The smell of iron was elevated and I turned to leave but I ran into Mr. Banner so I had to go sit. Mr. Banner explained the upcoming blood drive and that we should know our blood type. I rested my head on the table in anticipation for what was to come. Mr. Banner demonstrated the procedure on Mike. The smell hit me within two seconds.

"Mr. Banner, Bella doesn't look very good." I heard another student mention. I kept my face down on the cool table.

"Ms. Swan, are you going to be sick." I managed a diminutive nod. "Someone take her to the nurse."

'_Me me me me me I'll do it.'_

Please not Mike, anyone but Mike. "Ok Mr. Newton, return when she's in the office."

Mike grabbed my bag then held on to my waist as he led me out the door. As soon as we were outside in the cool air I pushed Mike away and leaned against the wall.

'_She felt so good. I would love to have her in my bed.'_

"Mike you can go back now. I'll be fine."

"No, Mr. Banner told me…"

"BELLA!?"

'_Does he have a Bella radar or something? He's always there. Just go away already.'_

"Edward?" I said meekly as I slid down the wall to the ground. "Mike leave! I can still smell the blood."

"Is she hurt? What did you do to her Newton?" Edward placed his hands on my shoulders. I leaned forward and rested my forehead on his cold chest, even through his shirt it was cooler then the air around me.

"I didn't do anything! We're blood typing in class and she suddenly got sick. She didn't even poke herself yet. Hey why aren't you in class?"

'_Not that I mind. But you are such an ass.'_

"I have the same problem that she does apparently." Edward scooped me up into his arms and held me tenderly. He ignored Mike's protests and let Edward carry me to the nurse's office. "So you get sick at the smell of blood. If I'd known that I would have warned you." He snickered at that concept.

"Didn't I tell you already?"

"No. you just told us that you could smell it."

I was enjoying the coldness of his chest on my cheek and his lovely scent; I was disappointed when I was placed on a noisy cot. "You were right."

"About what?"

"It is healthy to skip every once in a while." I looked up and met his gaze. "How did you see me?"

"I was listening to a CD in my car…and thinking."

"You've been doing that a lot today haven't you."

He leaned closer to me and narrowed his eyes, "I wonder why!?"

The creak of the door pulled my attention away from Edward. Mike was supporting another classmate. I hopped down and let the boy lay down.

"Bella get…"

I was already out the door before he could finish his sentence. Mike followed us out. I groaned.

"Mike you need to leave."

"Why do you get to stay?"

Edward placed me in a chair, and rounded on Mike and looked irritated. "Because I'm not the one whose bleed today. The smell of blood is what's making her sick."

"Oh, I didn't know. I didn't think…" _'God I wish he would take a long walk off a short pier. He thinks he's all that and I bet he was a huge player in Alaska. He's probably gotten more tail then I have. Well I have gym with her and he doesn't, I can talk to her then.'_

"That's the problem, you don't think, ever. Maybe you should start." Both Edward and Mike were looking at me astonished. Mike scoffed and left the office. "Eeeeeh I so do not want to go to gym next."

Edward winked at me then turned to the counter. "Ms. Cope, Bella still isn't feeling well and she has gym next. Could I take her home?"

She looked over at me then back to Edward flustered. "Yes of course. Feel better Ms. Swan." _'Wish he could take me home, but he's too young.'_

Edward escorted me out of the office. "Want me to carry you again?"

He looked hopeful and I glared at him. "No, I can walk. Thank you."

"Anytime. Whenever you need an excuse from gym just call." We chuckled and got in the Volvo. "Relax and feel better ok." He turned on the heater and stereo.

I giggled at what I heard. I rested against the gray seat and gazed at Edward warmly as he arched an eyebrow due to my giggle. "Rose had said you were old fashioned, I just didn't expect you to listen to Clair de Lune."

"You know Debussy?"

"Not really but I do know my favorites." My eyes drifted closed as I listened to the melody and hummed along with it.

"You don't seem seventeen, why?"

I gazed at his angelic face as he looked out the windshield. "My mother says I was born with and old soul and that's why I acted the parent and her, the child. You don't seem seventeen either."

He glanced over and gave me a sinister smile. "Maybe I'm not. Maybe I'm just posing as a high school student."

I wanted to laugh, obviously he was posing. "But why would you do that. We both know it's not to meet girls."

His smile faded. "Good point…maybe to gain more knowledge or maybe my life is just so boring that even school would seem more entertaining. And I have met a girl, unintentionally."

I closed my eyes again and enjoyed the comfortable atmosphere. "That's a lot of maybes." Now that I think about it, wasn't '_comfortable'_ on the list I made about soulmates, I smiled reflexively and I heard the car being turned off.

"So your feeling better I take it."

"Why?" I asked dazed with my eyes partially open.

"I've only seen that sweet smile twice since I've known you. The first was this morning when_ 'you'_ were trying to dazzle _'me'_." He leaned his head back and gazed over at me. We just stared into each other's eyes for a silent moment, enjoying the time we had.

I gave him the sweet smile he had been taking about. "Yes, I'm feeling much better now, thank you. And did my dazzling work?"

He returned the sugary smile and it made him look more handsome I wanted to cry out. "It was my pleasure. Yes it worked, more then you can imagine." He reached out and took a strand of my hair in his hand and played with the insignificant curl.

"Edward…" I said with a hint of interest. "What are you doing?"

"I was thinking about your riddle. What is it you could be hiding and how can I find out. I've never been given such a perplexing conundrum before. Do you suppose I could have a hint?" He looked at me with big black puppy dog eyes.

I closed my eyes and sighed. "I suppose, but only one ok. " I opened my eyes and watched him nod. "In order for me to tell you the truth of what I'm hiding…your hint is that you have to do something first."

His eyes narrowed. "That's not much help."

"I'm sorry but if I say any more I might as well tell you the truth. And I can't do that yet. You need to admit to some things before I can or more then one person might be hurt by what I know."

Edward looked more confused then he had earlier. "What do I have to admit to?"

I smiled and sat up. "That's what you need to figure out. See you tomorrow." I sprang from the car and before I could shut the door I heard Edward mumble three words.

"You sly vixen!"

I giggled as I shut the car door and walked to the house. Without turning around I heard Edward speed away. He was obviously furious and very befuddled. But if he is really my soulmate then _he_ had to tell me he was a vampire before I could tell him my vampire jokes. I smiled to myself as I went inside. I'm really starting to believe in that that soulmate stuff; I wonder how Edward feels about it…and me.


	6. 6: Legends

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Beta Reader: ****Melinda the Proud Bookworm**

**Chapter 6: Legends**

The next morning I was ready and waiting for the knock on the door. I waited patiently, or as patiently as possible. After what felt like an hour there was a soft rap on the wood. I opened the door to reveal the most magnificent creature ever. "Good morning Edward." I closed the door and sauntered to the Volvo.

Both Edward's black eyes grew large as he watched me stroll to his car. "Morning Bella," he followed me into the car and started it. "You're in a good mood, how come?"

"It's Friday, no school tomorrow."

"Bella…Rose will be dropping you off after school today." I gaped up at him, wondering if I had done something wrong. I wasn't lying about being happy it was Friday. Edward must have noticed my troubled face because he elaborated. "I'm leaving with Emmett after I drop you off. We're going hunting. We're getting low on venison and need to stock up during the season."

At least he was probably telling the truth about the hunting since his eyes were black and not the liquid gold I've become obsessed with. I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "If you're just going to leave as soon as I'm at school why didn't Rose just pick me up?"

He glared at me quickly and measured me to see how mad I was, which I wasn't. He smiled crookedly. "Since I won't be able to see you throughout the day, I at least wanted to say 'Good Morning'."

I looked over at him with a sad expression. "It's going to be boring with both you and Em gone. I won't have anyone to confuse." He scowled at me with humor in his eyes.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine without me staring at you while trying to figure out your puzzle." He must have seen me blush because he started to chuckle. "So do you have any plans for this weekend?"

I sighed loudly. "It's been a while since Charlie has seen some friends so we're going to La Push on Saturday, and I might just sleep Sunday." Edward stopped the car by the school entrance to let me out. "Well, have fun hunting. Be sure you catch a lot of deer."

He smiled at me, "We will. We're good hunters. Do you want one?"

My eyes went wide. "Sure that would be a nice change from fish."

Edward laughed vigorously. "Do me a favor this weekend?" I stared at him quizzically. "Be careful. No falling in the ocean."

I lifted my head proudly. "I'm always careful. Gravity just doesn't like me." I shrugged indifferently.

There was a burst of laughter, and it wasn't just Edward. I spun around to see Emmett walking toward us. He placed his overgrown hand on my head tenderly then went and squeezed into the Volvo that was a little to small for his enormous stature.

'_Why didn't you just bring my jeep, Bella's been in it before, she was fine.'_

I laughed as I watched him. "Well have fun boys! Don't forget my deer. Good luck." I waved as I slowly turned and headed for school.

'_Her deer? Are we really getting her a deer?'_ his thoughts sounded nervous. _'What about the venom?'_ there was a pause as he listened to Edward. _'So we just break its neck and no problem? Her dad is the police chief, what if he thinks we were poaching? Granted we don't use bows or guns to hunt.'_ He paused again. _'When did Carlisle get us tags? I had no…'_ we were to far apart now for me to hear the rest of the conversation.

I could see it now; it was going to be a long day. Lunchtime wasn't so bad, although it was strange not hearing Emmett's rudimentary thoughts or feeling Edwards's presence and gaze.

"So Bella, what are your plans for this weekend?" asked Rosalie.

I poked at my salad. "My dad wants to visit a friend in La Push then Sunday I'll probably work on my homework and sleep."

"Are you planning on going to the dance next weekend, have you asked Edward?" _'Not that I need to ask, I already know she's staying with us. Did Edward say something to her? I should play dumb just in case he didn't.'_

I looked shyly at my salad. "No, I can't dance to save my life. I was kind of hoping you two could kidnap me."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other with sinister smiles the looked at me. "Absolutely" they shouted in harmony. Now I was scared, not for my life but for my wardrobe. Maybe I had made a mistake.

'_Let's see, there will be a makeover, clothes, accessories, shopping…'_

'_Wonder what we can do? Considering the red fossil she was in I doubt she knows much about cars and bearing in mind how she handles Edward, I don't think I need to give her any pointers on guys…'_

'_Oh great, a human in the house, guess I'll have to go hunting next weekend.'_

"Before you two make very many plans, I have arrangements with Edward on Saturday." They all looked at me suddenly with large eyes. "We're going to a bookstore then we're going to look at some cars."

Rosalie scared me when she brought both her hands down on my shoulders. "Edward's buying you a car?" Hopefulness gleamed in her eyes. _'Yes, if Edward picks out her car, I can tinker with it.'_

"Um…no…we're just looking, seeing if anything sparks my attention. I told him no buying." Even I didn't know if I should believe he would listen.

'_Yeah right. You'd have your car the same day if Edward dazzles you.'_

Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Rose.

Biology was excruciatingly dull. Mr. Banner had us read another chapter and answer the questions in the back. It took me so long that I had fifty minutes of doing absolutely nothing but moping.

'_Wonder if she seems depressed cause Edward's not here?'_

'_God, I hate that Edward Cullen. I doubt she'd act like that if I was absent.'_

Please let the day be over already. Regrettably I still had one more class till I was freed.

Gym wasn't nearly as boring but it wasn't the same without Emmett. Since it was Friday the teacher let the class pick the activity. They choose dodge ball. They were all hoping I would make another basket. To bad I disappointed them, yeah right.

'_YES! Since Cullen isn't here, I can offer Bella a ride home…my home!'_

God! When was he going to take a hint? As soon as we left the changing room I grabbed Rosalie's chilly hand and dragged her toward her car. Once beside the BMW I released her hand and tried to catch my breath.

Rosalie looked at me with a mixture of worry and uncertainty in her eyes. "Bella, what's wrong? You look frightened."

I finally caught my breath and straightened up. "I think Mike was going to ask if he could drive me home but I don't trust him."

"Then you better get in because here he comes."

We both scrambled to get in the car. We watched as Mike passed the red BMW, unbelievably pissed. Alice and Jasper arrived and hopped over the sides of the convertible to their seats in the back.

"Well you two were fast" stated Alice bluntly.

"Bella practically dragged me from class. She doesn't trust Newton when Edward's not here." _'Not that I blame her.'_

'_Smart girl…That Mike has some unhealthy motives. Not that Edward's motives are much better but at least they and he are pure.'_

"Can we go now? I want to get this weekend over with." Rosalie started her car and drove to my house. All I could think about at that moment was Alice's last thought and how much the Cullen's like to use oxymorons. Maybe it was a perk to being a vampire, plus they had a lot of time to think them up.

It took no time at all to arrive at my house. I was reluctant to leave the car. I sighed and reached for my bag.

"Oh Bella, Edward left you a note."

Surprised, I hesitantly took the folded piece of paper from Rosalie and opened it to reveal three words written in Edward's perfect calligraphic penmanship:

Please be safe.

I smiled warmly and felt my cheeks heat up and tint a slight pink.

'_Good job Edward. A little bit more and she'll be his. Yes.'_

I don't think now would have been a good time to tell her I was pretty sure I already was his…he just had to figure out the riddle first.

I read the note again and knew my smile widened as I felt my weekend might be a little more bearable. I exited the car and turned to the trio still seated. "Thank you for the ride and the note. See you next week." I waved quickly then sprinted the short distance to

the house. I heard only one thought as the red convertible drove off.

'_This is going to be an interesting week.'_

I thought about what next week might bring as I walked inside and took my bag upstairs. What was going to be interesting? I placed Edward's note on my bedside table and sat on the edge of my bed thinking. I decided I would attempt my homework tomorrow while at the Black's. I fell back onto my bed as I stared up at the ceiling and debated what next weekend was going to be like.

"Bella…time to get up. It's time to go to Billy's."

I sat up abruptly and looked around. My clock said nine…in the morning! I was positioned on my bed like I normally would have had I fallen asleep intentionally. I was still clothed but didn't have on my shoes. There was a quilt across my lap that had fallen down in my sudden jolt upright. I leapt out of bed and quickly changed and headed downstairs were I saw Charlie sipping from his coffee cup. "Sorry dad, I guess I was more tired then I thought."

"I'll say you were already passed out when I got home just after six." _'What are they doing to you at school?'_

"Dad I don't think my lack of sleep has to do with school. It was actually quiet outside last night so it was easier to catch up on sleep. I'm still not used to the noise of rain and wind at night." I honestly didn't know why I slept so much or soundly. Maybe it was the note, maybe it had some kind of vampiric magic on it that made me feel calm and comforted.

"Oh I got a shocking phone call last night while you were sleeping. Esme Cullen called to see if you could stay with them this next weekend. The guys are going up north to help some friend and it's just going to be her and the two girls." I looked at him with pleading, hopeful eyes as he paused to take another drink of coffee and to drive me crazy. "They all seemed ecstatic when I said it was alright. One girl even squealed."

I ran over and threw my arms around his neck, "Thank you dad." Wait did he say the guys would be gone? Is that just a story so my dad would say yes or was it true? I'll have to find out on Monday.

"So are you ready to go then?"

I grabbed an apple and my backpack and nodded. I rode in the cruiser with Charlie to La Push. God I can't wait to have my own wheels again. We pulled in front of a faded red house and I heard the engine cut off. I pulled myself out of the cruiser and eyed the house nervously. It had been so many years since I was here last.

"BELLA!" I heard a cheerful, boyish voice yell my name and I looked to see a boy of about sixteen come running around the house from a make shift garage. Before I had a chance to react I was encircled by surprisingly strong arms. "It's been so long. You look good." _'Really good!'_

"Um thanks, need air…" I hissed and pointed at my face. Much to my lungs pleasure he released me. As I gasped for oxygen I saw Billy wheel out. That's right, I remember Charlie saying that he was now in a wheelchair. Billy glided down the path to greet Charlie then swiveled to greet me. The men were going inside to watch some game on TV and the boy I remembered now being called Jacob invited to the nearby beach. I seized my bag in hope of doing some work on the beach and followed Jacob in the direction of the ocean.

We found a driftwood log that was laying flat on the sand next to an old pile of ashes from a fire. I sat down and pulled a notebook out of my bag. I tried to concentrate on my English report but failed. My mind kept returning to next weekend. I wrote a heading on the paper and made a list.

Things to do in town with Edward.

-bookstore

-have lunch (me anyways)

-look at cars

'_Who's Edward, her boyfriend?'_ "Oh right, you need a set of new wheels. Charlie told my dad about the accident. You know your dad bought the truck from us right?" I nodded. "So are you sure you need a new truck?"

"Pretty sure, there is no more driver's side." I focused on my notebook.

"So how are you getting to and from school?" I was about to answer him when I was interrupted.

"She's getting rides from the Cullen's. She even eats with them at lunch." Oh god, I recognize that voice. Unlike Jacob, I didn't look up. Could Mike be anymore vindictive?

"Hi Mike," I tried to hide the malice in my voice.

'_Oh no she's with another guy. What happened to Edward Cullen? Is she playing them both…what about a threesome?'_

I had to fight back my urge to attack him and snap his neck. Once in control I snatched my bag and turned to leave. I almost collided with Angela. "OH Angela, you're here too?"

"Ya…the whole gang is here to try surfing. Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure," she led me away from everyone else since it sounded serious. My nerves were a mixture of scared and elation. We stopped when she felt we were far enough away. Her thoughts didn't show any malice so I felt better.

Angela turned on me, scaring me. "To be honest, you're the only person I trust Bella." I was shocked, with me leaving their group after two days, I was sure I was hated by them but they didn't think about it around me. "I asked Eric to the spring dance and wanted an honest woman's opinion."

I watched her blush slightly. "That's great, good for you."

"Thanks but that wasn't everything. I'm going to Port Angeles to buy a dress, Jess is going too. But I was hoping you would come with us and give me some honest criticism." _'Please go, please say you'll go. Jess would only belittle me.'_

"Sure, I'll go." Poor Angela, why did she even hang out at that table?

"Thank you so much. We're planning on going Wednesday; I'll pick you up after school ok."

"Ok," we smiled and headed back to the group.

'_Oh great, the boy snatcher is here, is this one number three.'_ Jessica looked at Jacob as he talked with Mike and Eric. I so was not looking forward to this.

'_And the bitch returns. How can Edward be so fascinated by HER?'_ Lauren never failed to think of something even I've wondered. She glared at me as I approached.

Mike never failed in his crude ideas either._ 'DAMN! She's always hot no matter what she wears. I'd rather see her wear nothing and…'_

"Hey Jacob, I think we should head back now. I'm sure my dad is waiting for me." I made an effort to push Jacob to the path that would lead us to his house. He successfully took my hint. We both waved at the group as we walked from the beach.

I sighed as we strolled down the path. "Sheesh, Angela is the only decent person in the bunch."

'_So she's been seeing a Cullen. In fact she's been hanging with the whole family. I wonder how much of our legends are true?'_ Oh great now Jacob was going to criticize me on my choice of friends, so what if they are vampires. They're a lot more decent then most humans. "Hey Bella, have you ever heard any of the Quileute legends?"

"No," I had a bad feeling about this.

"There's one legend that says the tribe and my family descended from wolves and they used to transform into them in order to protect the tribe from enemies. Then there is one of my great grandfather encountering an enemy tribe, but they claimed to be different then the others of their kind, that they only drank from animals not humans. They have very cold skin that's rock hard and they are unbelievably beautiful. Apparently my great grandfather struck a treaty with Carlisle, the leader. We wouldn't kill them if they agreed to not hunt on Quileute lands." Jacob looked down at me to see if I had responded at all. "The elders of the tribe believe the same tribe as before has returned. The Cold Ones as they call them, the bloodsuckers, the vampires…the Cullen's." _'Not even a flinch. What the heck? Does she not care or does she already know?' _"But I think they're just superstitious old fools."

Hypocrite! But he was right, on both accounts. I _'did'_ already know they were vampires and I _'didn't'_ care what they were. I knew them; they looked human, acted human, thought like humans, had feelings like humans, and even loved like humans. Actually they loved better than humans, they had a longer time to be with each other and possibly even share eternity together. I remember hearing a thought from Alice about how when a vampire finds their true soulmate, they're together forever…so vampires mate for life. That sounded almost comical but extremely romantic.

'_Is she ok? She sure is quiet.'_

We made it to the house and entered. I told everyone I had a report to do so I excused myself to the dinning room table and left Charlie and Billy to finish watching their game. I managed to finish it just as the game got over. We said our good byes and went home. I was surprisingly and seriously tired, despite all the sleep I had gotten last night, so I went straight up to bed and dreaded tomorrow and doing nothing. I glanced over Edwards note, smiled affectionately then cuddled up in my blanket and attempted to drift off.


	7. 7: Three

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Beta Reader: ****Melinda the Proud Bookworm**

**Chapter 7: Three**

That night was unusually quiet, too quiet. I sat up and hit the play button on my cd player. I settled back down into my blankets and concentrated on the music. By the third time through the cd I was finally falling asleep.

I awoke to find myself in a dream. I was standing in the middle of a sparse forest. Little lights and mist floated and danced around me, making everything seem magical.

"Bella…run away from here, NOW!"

I turned to my right to see Jacob walking out of the tree line. "Why?" I watched him fall to all fours on the forest floor and instantly change into a massive reddish brown wolf. "Jacob?"

'_Go now Bella, before he gets here.'_

"Bella…" the familiar alluring voice echoed through the canopy. I spun around as fast as I could to gaze upon the stunning creature that had unknowingly stolen my heart. There was a faint shimmer to his skin when the rays of the sun behind him would play across it. My heart skipped a beat and my breathing caught as I drank in his magnificence. His now golden topaz eyes beckoned to me.

He gave me a small crooked smile; I smiled lovingly back and darted to him. I launch myself at him, locking my arms around his neck in a fierce hug. I felt his cool fingers through my shirt as his hands slowly snaked up and around my back. He held me tightly and pressed a light kiss on my neck.

'_Bella! Get away from that thing!'_

I heard the wolf start to growl but I ignored him. I leaned my head back enough so I could look into Edward's hypnotic gold pools. I placed a hand on his frigid shimmering cheek. I softly recited the four words that have been taunting me for a while now. "I'll love you, forever." Edward's huge smile dazzled me. In the distance I heard the growl break into a deafening howl. The noisy pawing at the earth snapped me out of my daze. I whirled around, placing Edward's chest against my back. I saw the Jacob wolf charging us.

"NO Jacob, he isn't dangerous. STOP THIS!" Jacob wasn't listening; his black eyes were filled with rage. Edward covered me like a protective shield as the maddened wolf pounced on us. "NO….."

I wrenched upright so fast that I fell off my bed. That was one hell of a dream. I stayed sprawled on the floor looking at the ceiling for a while reflecting on the dream. After some time I climbed back onto my bed and peeked at the clock. It showed a red six in the morning. Knowing I wasn't going to get back to sleep I groaned and rolled out of bed. I massaged my sore back side, thanks to the fall, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I didn't stay in nearly as long as I planned. I exited the bathroom and decided to click on my computer. I dressed quickly and went downstairs for a bowl of cereal. When I finished, I washed my bowl and headed up to my computer. Just like I had anticipated, those three annoying words flashed on my screen: You got mail. Reluctantly I checked my email.

Bella,

I haven't heard from you in a while, what have you been up to? Not getting in trouble I hope, of course not, this is you not me. So how are you getting along with your new friends? What about their one brother that seems to hate you, have you worked things out with him yet? Have you found a new car yet? Have any of the boy's grabbed your attention?

Love mom.

I couldn't believe my mom some times. Always so inquisitive.

Mom,

Sorry I haven't written. I've been catching up on sleep when it's not storming against the house. I actually went to La Push yesterday with Charlie. I'm getting along great with my new friends, the Cullen's. Yes I've worked things out with Edward (the boy who seemed to hate me). It appears he has the same ability as I do, except he can't read me and I can't read him. All of us are getting along great. In fact I'm staying the next weekend with the girls while the guys are out. Edward wants to buy me a new car but I told him no, I don't want him spending money on me. Are you honestly asking me if there are any guys I like? With my ability that's impossible. Well there is one……

Love Bella

I laughed when I typed the last sentence. Let her fixate on that for a while. I turned off the ancient machine and decided to go for a walk. I put on my boots and rain coat, just in case, and headed out the back door.

I only walked a few yards up the forest path behind the house when I found a fairly dry stump to sit on. Once I was comfortably seated I thought about my dream or nightmare rather. Jacob had said his family was descended from wolves, so it was no surprise that the dream Jacob would change into one. But why was Edward glittering? Had I really meant what I said to him? I then thought over the stuff I had researched on 'soulmates'. I longed to be with him. When we apart I feel depressed and lonely. I've accepted all of whom and what he is. I feel a connection with him and it fits. I feel comfortable around him, except when he dazzles me. Everything I had written on that list was a _'Yes'_, except one. Do we share a vision of the same future? With each passing day, I become more and more certain of the future I _DO_ want. As for those four words I uttered in my dream last night, I thought about it for a while. I really did mean every word. If I felt this strongly about Edward after knowing him just a few months, I couldn't help but believe in love at first sight and soulmates. From what I understood when I researched the subject, soulmates rarely find each other, so feel grateful if you find yours, and there are no rules for love. Wonder if that included a human falling in love with a mythological creature. It had to, and if it didn't, oh well, screw them. I was already in over my head. Now that I knew my feelings and what I wanted, I was going to accept it and go at it straight on.

I couldn't help but giggle when I thought about how a one hundred and four year old virgin would react to being attacked. I walked back to the house still giggling. Since I had finished my English report yesterday I worked on my Trig homework, which ate a good part of the day. By seven o'clock I was exhausted from sleeping inadequately and waking early. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was blinded when I woke the next morning. I slowly and painfully opened my eyes. My room was flooded with bright sunlight. I changed quickly and ran downstairs to wait for Edward. Charlie had already gone to work, like every morning. I walked into the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit and noticed something odd on the table. I walked over and looked down to see a set of keys, a red flip phone, and a piece of paper that was folded in half. Hesitantly I reached for the paper and opened it to see Edward's perfect penmanship.

Sorry, impromptu camping trip. Please use the Volvo as you wish.

This is your phone; all of our numbers are already programmed.

Have fun at school, wish I was there!

He's not going to be at school today! Well damn! Wait, he actually wishes he was at school, why would anyone wish to be in school? I bit my lip as I realized I had been eager for school as well, just so I could see Edward. Could I be safe in thinking his reasons were the same. I slowly ate a banana, not in any hurry to get to school any more.

I snatched the keys and phone off the table, picked up my bag and left the house. I practically pouted as I climbed into the driver seat of the Volvo. I took a deep breath as I started the purring kitten, in comparison to my roaring lion, may she rest in peace. Edward's scent assaulted my senses and I instantly felt a little better.

I parked in Edward's usual spot, cut the engine, grabbed my bag, hit the lock button and exited the car. I didn't need to hear thoughts to know people were staring as I left the car.

'_Oh right it's sunny. Of course the Cullen's aren't here today.'_

'_Wow he left her his car.'_

'_Even when he's gone he still makes the rest of us guys look bad.'_

I sat at an outside table at lunch picking at my sandwich. I decided to try out my new phone. I found Alice in the contacts and selected text message.

Are you guys trying to torture me by being gone…well it's working!

I pressed send and waited. I didn't have to wait long.

We're sorry you're being tortured. Hopefully soon you'll be able to join us on our camping trips. Why didn't you just call me or Edward?

Nervous.

OH FOR THE LOVE OF LIFE!

I almost dropped the phone when the annoying tone rang out. Ok, that was going to change tonight. I looked at the display and my breath caught in my throat before I hit the accept button. It was Edward.

"…Hi…" I said shyly.

"What took so long to answer? I know you had the phone in your hand!"

"Exactly! The phone rang and I nearly dropped the thing." I heard a failed attempt at trying to conceal a laugh. "Yeah, laugh it up you stupid shiny Volvo owner."

"Ok, sorry, it was my fault. I'm honestly sorry, will you forgive me?"

Holy crow! Even over the phone his voice has a power over me. I _wouldn't_ let it phase me. I shook my head as if to clear it. "I'll forgive you on one condition."

"Sure, anything."

"Take me with you on your next camping trip," there was a very long pause. Had I lost connection? "Edward?"

"Not that. Pick something else."

"Sorry, you already said anything. Besides, by your next trip you should have figured out my riddle and know my secrets…if you can't figure it out…then you should take your phone and car back and never see me again."

"Hold on Bella, is your riddle and what you're keeping from me that important?"

I sighed sadly and closed my eyes. "Yes, Edward, it is. Changing someone's future is always important. I have to go, tell Rose and Alice I'll get them something when I'm in Port Angeles Wednesday. Bye."

"Bella wai…"

I folded the phone shut and held it tightly in my hands. If he never did figure out that he had to tell me the truth or that Alice was right about being soulmates or that he had nothing to fear, could I actually leave him behind. If he did reveal his identity and told me how he felt about Alice's revelation then our future together could happen. If he didn't…I would have to move to Florida with my mom, further away the better. With the phone still clenched in my hands I placed my fist on my forehead and fought back tears at the thought of having to leave any of the Cullen's or Charlie.

"Bella…are you ok?" I felt a small gentle hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see Angela standing next to me, worry written all over her face.

I motioned for her to sit, I was the only one at the table so no one to bother. "I'm fine…just some serious thinking."

She didn't look convinced. "I think there's more to it then that. You looked like you were about to cry. Does Edward have anything to do with it?"

Wow, she was observant. "Hm, yeah. He wants to know my secrets but he won't tell me his. I don't think he trusts me."

"I think he trust you plenty. How many guys do you know will let a _girl_ drive their car? What I do think is maybe he's scared of how you'll react to finding out. Even if you tell him you'll be fine, that fear is always there."

I smiled at Angela. "I hope your right and I seriously hope he gets over his fear soon." She giggled as I stared seriously at the phone.

"A gift from Edward?" she asked as she pointed at the red flip phone. She giggled again when my cheeks turned pink. "So…things seem to be going pretty well between you two."

I shook my head slowly. "We're just friends."

"Hmm, considering the way you acting I would bet you wish you were more than _'just friends'_." I felt my face turn crimson.

'_How cute, she's blushing so badly.'_ Angela always said what she was thinking and when she didn't it was always pure…not unsophisticated.

'_I'm going for it!'_

"Oh no, here comes trouble." I mumbled under my breath. Angela looked at me wondering what I meant. Then Mike appeared. I so was not looking forward to this.

"Bella…I was…wondering…if maybe…you would go out with me?" I didn't need to see into his mind to know what he was really wondering.

"No, I won't go out with you." I stood up to leave, a little annoyed. I started to walk away when a hand wrapped around my arm, almost painfully.

"Why not? Is it Cullen, do you like him or something?"

I wrenched my arm from his grasp then glared fiercely at him. "Edward has nothing to do with my decision. I just don't like playboys that think they're all that with hidden agendas. I'm from a much bigger place than this, I've seen thousands of your kind and it's always the same trail of thoughts. You do realize that there is someone close by you that wants to be with you. Go be with her and leave me alone! Read my lips, I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU!" I heard clapping and turned to see Angela and Jessica applauding me.

"You go girl!" Angela smiled but looked shocked.

'_Good maybe now he'll leave her alone and go for me, I guess she isn't so bad after all.'_

I walked up to the duo. I placed a hand on Jessica's shoulder and whispered in her ear. "You could always ask him out instead of waiting on him." After my outburst I headed toward the classroom to finish out the rest of a boring day.

I received a phone call from Alice after school. "Hi Alice."

"What in the world did you say to Edward? One minute he looks depressed, then he looks like he's thinking, then he looks like he might have the answer and the next minute he's depressed again... I understand your urge to confuse him but I think this might be…"

"Alice hold on." I sighed heavily as I leaned my head against the seat of the Volvo. "I told him that the answer to riddle was important because it could change someone's future. Just tell him I'm not as naive and unobservant as he might think."

"But Bella, why don't you just tell him what it is that he needs to do? This is tormenting him."

"If I told him what I wanted from him then he would instantly know what I was keeping from him. If I told him what I knew before he trusted me enough to tell me on his own, all of you might leave and never return." I hated hurting any of them like this. But I knew soulmate or not, if Edward wouldn't tell me to my face that he and his families were vampires then he didn't trust me to keep their secret as well. That realization stung at my heart. I was pulled from my thinking by three loud words.

"OH. MY. GOD! How did…"

"Alice please don't say anything to Edward, other then my message. Please, can I trust you to keep silent?"

"But Bella, how did you find out?" she was starting to panic now.

"Alice calm down. With or without the puzzle being solved by Edward, I'll explain how I know this weekend, if you still want me over."

"Of course we do! We have even more to talk about now."

"OK, I'll talk to you later than. Bye." I hung up and felt a little relieved. One way or the other, the truth will come out by this weekend.

I felt more depressed when I was awakened by the sun on Tuesday. It was only intensified when the sun continued to shine into Wednesday. I had never hated the sunshine until I met the Cullen's. Five days of not seeing Edward, I felt like I was going through withdrawals. Finally it was after school on Wednesday. I waited outside my house for Angela to appear, I wasn't about to borrow someone else's car for such a trip. She arrived shortly after picking up Jessica and we were on our way to Port Angeles.


	8. 8: Killer

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

I spent forever trying to figure out the color of Edward's Vanquish. It wasn't black like I thought, it was silver. So I had to change the color. Should have known, the Volvo is silver, it's probably his favorite color.

**Chapter 8: Killer**

Angela drove faster than Charlie but slower than Edward. We made it to Port Angeles about four. My two companions talked while I sat in silence listening. I learned that Jessica was planning on asking Mike out tomorrow. Angela wasn't interested in Eric; she just wanted to go to the dance. We had decided on a quiet Italian restaurant when we were done shopping. We drove to the big department store that had a dress shop in it.

The girls were shocked when I explained I had never been to a school dance, hence my lack of excitement when they asked why I was so bored.

"You never went with a boyfriend when you were in Phoenix?" Jessica asked. Still a little in shock._ 'Bet she had a boyfriend or two while there though.'_

"I've never had a boyfriend let alone anything close to it."

"You and Edward look pretty close." Angela stated and winked at me.

"And he's the closest I've ever been to a guy besides my dad."

"That's a pity…" we walked into the dress shop and Angela and Jessica started sifting through the racks.

Both girls had managed to find a few dresses to try on. I helped in convincing Angela to get a pale pink dress that complimented her tall figure. I even helped Jessica and suggested the electric blue one she was eyeing. I helped them decide on some shoes then they went to look at the jewelry.

I asked them if I could go find a bookstore and I would meet them at dinner. They nodded and said that they were going to walk down to the bay after shopping. Jessica was kind enough to point in the right direction. It didn't take very long to find the stores, but when I found the store, I started to question Jessica's idea of _'bookstore.'_ Even from outside I could smell the burning of incense and pentagrams, crystals, and dream catchers hung in the window. Definitely not my type of store! Was there a normal bookstore in this town?

I decided to walk further down the street. Maybe Jessica had meant a different place further down. The buildings became further part and the street became darker despite it still being light out. I glanced to the other side of the street and saw a very shiny silver newer car that looked like something Edward or Rose would drive. I could picture Edward behind the wheel more than Rose though.

I continued down the street and followed the road as it curved around a corner. Considering the fact that I couldn't find a real bookstore I made the decision to join Angela and Jessica by the bay. I crossed the street in the direct of the bay. The buildings on this street were boarded up and vacant looking. I sure hoped I was going in the right direction. I turned west thinking it smelled more like salt water in that direction. The foot traffic was becoming less and less, till I was the last person visible.

'_Hey there's a chick down here, maybe she's lost.'_

Holy crow! What was I thinking? I should have stayed with Jessica and Angela. I could see two guys in front of me and hear another two behind me laughing.

'_This is going to be good.'_

'_Wonder how much of a fight she's going to put up?'_

I walked faster in hope of reaching the bay sooner.

'_She's out here without a guy? Not smart!'_

The images going through that last guys head as he remembered scared me more than any Mike had of me. I wasn't the first to be victimized by him. There were other faces as he remembered back. I walked faster, starting straight at the corner in front of me.

'_All most where we want her…'_

I walked around the nearest corner and found it to be a dead end. CRAP! I instantly turned to get out but all four men were standing there with sinister grins. I was herded, like a lamb to the slaughter.

'_Look at how much she's shaking!'_

I tried to walk past them but they closed in. I attempted to be brave. "Stay away from me."

"Come on sugar, don't be like that." All four men started laughing.

I tried to remember what I had failed to fully learn from my self-defense classes. Damn what did SING mean again? The biggest of the four men, the one that had raped and murdered before, took a step closer. I stood up straighter and attempted to push my way through.

'_This one is brave, feisty even. This will be a blast.'_

I continued to force my way out of the small alley into the street. The four attackers surrounded me as I pushed through. I was about to scream my lungs out as a set of headlights quickly approached, scaring everyone by its speed. I jumped into the middle of the road. This car was either going to kill me or save me. It was the same newer silver car I had seen earlier, odd. The car drifted around, coming surprisingly close to the men. The passenger door flew open.

"Get in!" the voice instantly made me feel better and I dived into the passenger seat and shut the door.

'_She wasn't alone, damn.'_

'_I'm so leaving.'_

As the car sped away from what could have been a crime scene, I looked over to my savior. I don't think it was the blue dash lights that made him look every part the vampire. I'm sure it was the need to kill that was written on his face. He must have heard their thoughts as well.

"Put your seatbelt on." He ordered in a rough voice. He turned sharply around a corner, ignoring all traffic rules. Charlie would have a heart attack at witnessing this.

Like always, once I'm in Edward's presence I feel safer than any other moment. That was insanely ironic, safest with a vampire. I studied his face, flawless and beautiful and perfect. But his golden eyes glowed with murderous intent that worried me.

"Edward, are you okay?" I asked almost shyly.

"No!" He replied bluntly. "Are you alright?" his speed finally slowed to legal.

"Yes, much better now that you're here." I heard a quiet scoff and knew it was because I felt better being around a vampire.

"Distract me, just talk randomly so I don't turn around and hunt them down."

"Um…" I had to think really hard for something I knew would take his mind off the current situation. "Mike asked me out Monday."

"WHAT?!" the car came to a sudden stand still in an empty lot and Edward's head shot up and he stared at me in horror.

That worked, he was distracted now. I looked out the windshield and tried to calm my urge to laugh. "Well I was sitting with Angela at lunch after I got off the phone with you. Mike came over to the table and asked me to go out with him."

"And, how did you respond?" I could tell his voice was on edge.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I giggled quietly.

"Yes I would."

I turned my head to see Edward's face was surprisingly close to my seat. His eyes betraying the jealousy and worry the rest of him was hiding. Did he honestly think I would say yes to _that_? Did he not know me at all? I was hurt a little that he even had to ask how I responded.

"Why does it matter what I said? How does it affect you?" he leaned back into his seat disheartened. "I need to get to the restaurant; Jessica and Angela are waiting for me."

"The small Italian one right?" He half asked in a hollow voice. I nodded and sat patiently as he drove the car. Had my return questions shocked him? Did he think I actually said _yes_?

I crossed my arms in front of me as I watched the scenery flash past the window in a blur. "I said _'no'_ okay, feel better?"

"Not really."

I snapped my head around to look at his serious expression. "Why not?"

He clenched his hands tightly on the steering wheel. "It opened my eyes to things I never realized before." We stopped in front of the restaurant and Edward got out of the car and walked over and opened my door.

"What are you doing?"

"Aside from being a gentleman…I'm taking you to dinner. I think you should stop your friends before they pace a path into the sidewalk."

I climbed out of Edward's silver car and followed his gaze. Both girls were pacing in front of Angela's car frantic. I started to walk quickly towards them.

"Angela…Jessica…sorry I'm late." They turned and both their faces showed relief.

"Where have you been? We called and left messages." Angela asked as she pulled me in for a hug. _'I'm so glad she's ok.'_

'_No wonder she didn't answer her phone!'_ "Um Angela…" Jessica tapped her on the shoulder then pointed behind me.

"Oh!" _'Did they plan, to meet up?'_

I stepped out of Angela's embrace and shook my head violently. "It's not what you think. I got lost and much to my surprise I ran into Edward."

Jessica eyed me suspiciously. _'Sure…I bet there's more going on with those two than their letting on. Oh well, at least she doesn't want Mike.'_

"Do you mind if I join you for dinner?" I shot a bewildered glance at Edward. What was he doing? Does this restaurant happen to have a pint of vintage blood on ice for him? Or was he just being polite?

"Oh, sorry Bella…Edward, we already ate. We waited as long as we could but it felt like our stomachs were eating themselves." Angela looked at me ashamed.

"It's okay, I'm not hun…"

"Bella you should eat something." I was about to object but his eyes told me to remain quiet. DAMN, why does he have so much power over me? "Would it be alright if I drove Bella home tonight? Then you won't be bored waiting for her to eat."

The girls looked hesitant; I gave them both a faint wink. Angela was the first to understand my sign. "Okay, sure no problem. See you two at school tomorrow." I watched as Angela pulled a dumbfounded Jessica to her car.

'_We shouldn't have eaten after all, damn.'_

They waved at me before entering the car. I waved back till the car turned the corner then I turned on Edward.

"I'm seriously not hungry." Even if I didn't eat, I at least got another hour or two with him driving home.

"Taking into consideration of what you just went through, it would be better if you ate something."

"Okay, fine." I shrugged and headed for the door of the restaurant.

Edward looked surprised. "What no fight?"

"I figured you'd drag me in anyway. I'll save myself the embarrassment and walk." I smiled over my shoulder as he started to laugh.

He walked in front of me and held the door open. "Very true!" we walked up to the podium and the hostess assessed Edward up and down.

'_Oh yum!'_

"Private table for two please." He insisted quietly.

'_Maybe they're related in someway or have business to discuss. He can't possibly be into her.'_

Ouch, that stung. I felt a firm hand on my back as we followed the hostess to our table. She led us around a tall screen that hid the small booth from on lookers.

"Your server will be with you in a moment." _'Why does he want privacy, with her? Maybe I can slip him my number.'_

I heard Edward sigh as we sat down. I shook my head in complete bewilderment. "I seriously don't understand."

"Understand what?" Edward looked at me curiously.

"How you seem to unconsciously yet thoroughly manage to dazzle people. I'm pretty sure the hostess is hyperventilating. And I could tell you weren't even trying."

He smiled over at me. "From what I understand, you should be an expert on my dazzling abilities." He then put on his crooked smile.

Oh god, swoon maybe. I'm going to have to make him wear a paper bag over his head just so I could make it through the night…or a day even.

The waitress arrived before I could reply. "I'm Amber, what can I get you to drink?" she was practically drooling over Edward. Her thoughts much more detailed than I needed. I had my own fantasies about Edward. I didn't need someone else's also.

"Coke please."

"Two cokes."

Was he expecting to order two of everything? Was he expecting me to drink and eat both servings? The waitress left to retrieve our drinks.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Why was he staring at me so intensely? Granted that's nothing new but it seemed different tonight.

"No," he smirked. "I'm waiting for you to show signs of shock."

"I don't think we have to worry about that. I've seen worse in Phoenix." So what if it was on the television, he didn't need to know that.

"I'll feel better knowing you have sugar and food in your system though."

The waitress returned with '_our_' drinks and some breadsticks. She then waited for our food orders.

I picked the first item on the menu. "I'll have the mushroom ravioli." I wanted this vulgar mind away from me. She turned to gaze at Edward.

"Nothing for me thank you." The woman was practically throwing every feminine wile at him but he ignored her and she walked away.

"Drink." He urged and slid my glass closer to me.

I drank without argue. I was surprised when I drank the whole thing in a few sips. I started to suck air and he passed me his glass. I shivered as the icy soda finally sank in.

"Cold?"

"It's the coke's fault," I involuntarily trembled again.

"Didn't you bring a jacket?" he asked and arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yes." I mentally retraced my steps. "Darn-I left it in Angela's car."

Edward shrugged off his jacket and handed it to me. I immediately put it on, sliding the too long sleeves up so I could use my hands. I took a deep breath, enjoying his scent so close to me. I was going to have to forget my coat more often.

"That color of blue looks great on you." I didn't totally remember what it was I was wearing so I looked down then I flushed. "And the blush only enhances it." He pushed the bread basket over to me.

"Oh and I'm fine; I'm not in shock or anything."

"A normal person would be. You don't even look bothered." His eyes questioning as he looked me over.

"What if I'm not _normal,_ that would explain a lot don't you think?" I looked up into his warm honey eyes. "I feel extremely safe when I'm with you."

"I have no doubt that you're far from _normal._ The way you talk about that riddle of yours is far from ordinary." His smile was almost mocking. "Like you know something you shouldn't."

"Have you figured it out then?" I could feel the hope in my eyes as I looked at him.

"I think so."

I waited for him to elaborate but my food arrived. The waitress turned and asked if Edward had changed his mind.

"No thank you, but we do need more soda." The waitress grabbed the glasses and left.

"So you _think_ you figured out the puzzle." I asked innocently as I poked ravioli into my mouth.

He nodded at me. "You really should stay away from me."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I know but I can't help it. You said it yourself, that I'm far from normal. Well this definitely takes the cake. I hope you'll elaborate on your results once we're in the car."

"I will." He had a look of hope but it was warring with defeat.

"Can I ask you a question?" he nodded. "And get the truth?" he hesitated for a minute then nodded again.

"Why are you Port Angeles?"

"I was curious." Oh that explained it - NOT. "After our conversation on Monday I got to wondering what you were going to be doing, so I followed. And it's a good thing I did!"

I smiled warmly at him and nodded. I then remembered something Angela had said on Monday. My expression then became serious. I placed my fork on my plate and quickly grabbed his hand that was resting on the table. I held it as tightly as I could so he wouldn't pull back. Though he did try, once he realized I wasn't letting go he stopped resisting. He looked worried.

"You know you can trust me, with anything. No matter what it is, I promise I won't run away." I felt his hand relax under mine.

He looked at me skeptically. "Even if I'm the bad guy, the monster?" I scoffed and smiled.

"Your not and even if you were I don't care." I squeezed his hand.

"Can I ask you a question, truthfully?" his voice sounded almost scared.

"Of course."

"How did you find out about us?"

I was a bit shocked. I hadn't anticipated having to explain my _gift _to any of them yet. But for the most part, Edward had figured out the riddle, he just had to tell me out right. So he deserved to know how I did it.

"Um, well I'm special." Edward looked at me bored. "I know the hostess wants to slip you her number…I guess that's not a good example, most women probably do." My cheeks started to burn. "I know that Em calls you 'piano boy' in private…our waitress is having very detailed ideas of the two of you." I squeezed his hand again as I remembered some of her thoughts of him. I closed my eyes and shook my head to calm the jealousy and possessiveness that was rising within me.

"Bella?"

"What I'm trying to say is I have the same ability as I believe you have." I felt relieved at finally being able to tell someone beside my parents. "You're the first one I've told, parents aside. And I don't know why but I can't hear you." I felt Edward grasp my other hand and bring them together. He held them gently.

"So it is mutual. I had my suspicions that you could read minds. You hide yourself well, I found myself second guessing my own thoughts. So, how long have you known about us?" he was rubbing little circles on the back of my hands with his thumbs.

"Since my second day of school. The first day you were gone," I said shyly.

Edward hung his head in disbelief. "You've known for over three months and you never said anything."

"I was scared!" he looked up at me. "No, not of you." I specified when I saw the expression on his face. "I was scared what would happen if I told you. Would you leave and never return? Would you have to silence me permanently? I didn't know, I still don't know what will happen. So I decided to wait till you were ready to tell me. But I would think of something funny and you would start asking me questions. And it made me nervous because I knew you didn't trust me enough to keep you secret."

"Bella…are you going into shock? I've never heard you say so much in one sitting."

"Yes, but not from before. Because I actually told someone about my gift and I confessed all that. I'm drawn to tell you the truth and it's been driving me crazy." I pause when I remembered something he had said a little bit ago. "You said it was _mutual_. So, you can read minds…except mine then right? You were following me from Jessica and Angela's minds weren't you?"

"Not very well, I thought you would be okay with your friends. I didn't notice when you separated from them. I drove around in circles, listening to peoples minds for you. Then I…"

The rage took control of his features again. "Then you heard what those men were thinking."

"It was incredibly difficult to just leave them alive. I could have easily let you go with your friends and tracked those low life's down. I had to keep you near me so I wouldn't hunt them down."

I twisted my hands around so I could hold onto his again. "But my white knight saved me…" My eyes grew wide as a realization hit me. "Oh god, I'm like a damsel in distress!"

"Always!" he chuckled at my comment. "Are you ready to leave?" I nodded. "Can we have our check please?"

I had been so absorbed in our conversation that I had failed to notice the waitress standing away behind the partition.

"Here you go." _'Be sure and take the receipt with my number on it.'_

He took the folder, slid the money in without looking and handed it back to her. "Keep the change." Edward stood up then helped me to my feet as the waitress went up to the register.

'_Wow! Sexy and rich, wonder how he is in bed?'_

"Ok, time to go!" Edward all but pushed me out the door before her imagination ran away with her.

I had to bite my lip from laughing. Edward must have noticed my amusement.

"What's so funny?"

"That not even _you_ know how you are in bed." I giggled quietly. We reached his car and I turned around to thank him for dinner. I was surprised when he got really close and put both hands on the roof of his car, trapping me.

I looked up into his golden orbs; there was something in them I had never seen before. It wasn't bloodlust; I'd seen that the first day I met him. I finally pin pointed the look. It was almost the same as when some guys imagined making out with me, or more. Holy crow! It was lust, but only a little, like he was building it up or something. Edward leaned his head closer to mine. Was he planning on kissing me? I could feel and hear my heartbeat speed up; he smirked at me, letting me know that he had noticed my rapid heartbeat also.

"After that first week when I was absent, I've often wondered." He spoke very softly; I knew he was trying to dazzle me. He leaned in even closer, almost resting his left cheek against mine. I could have sworn I had a heart transplant with a humming bird it was going so fast. He exhaled against my neck as he spoke into my ear. "Which of us is the predator and which is the prey?"

That did it! I started to slump to the ground. Edward caught me and helped me into the car. He looked at me before he closed the door.

"I did it again didn't I?" He asked. I nodded shyly.

I watched him walk gracefully around to the driver side and get in. I don't think I was ever going to get used to everything Edward did perfectly. He started the engine and turned up the heater. It had gotten colder outside but I was content in his jacket, I enjoyed the scent that wafted off of it. We headed for the freeway that would eventually lead us back to Forks.

I snuggled into Edward's coat so I could inhale his scent without being to obvious. I looked over at him, he looked nervous. I smirked, he knew what was coming. I then laid my head back on the seat and looked over at Edward, hoping he would continue to be honest.

"You said you would elaborate on your results to the puzzle when we were in the car. Well, here we are."


	9. 9: Trust

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Beta Reader: ****Melinda the Proud Bookworm**

**Chapter 9: Trust**

"But, before we start, can I ask a question?" Edward nodded. "How did you figure out the puzzle?"

He sighed lightly, "It was more or less a hunch. If you really could read minds like I assumed then you most likely heard something regarding our _nature_. Emmett isn't shy with his thoughts."

I scoffed at his last statement. "I've noticed."

"So you already know the truth. You know what I am and what I'm capable of. So why do you want me to say it out loud?" He looked nervous and terrified as he tightened his hands on the steering wheel.

"To show you trust me enough to know your deep dark secret. I already know what your family thinks. They're just waiting on you also. I'll make you a deal…you tell me your secret and I'll confess to all my secret ideas and tell you my deepest secret. Basically you give me one; I give you two or more." I don't know if I could give him a bigger compromise. "Of course, if you still feel like you can't trust me…" I turned and looked out the window, not wanting him to see the distress on my face as I said the next line. "I'll have no choice but to move back in with my mom and you can continue on with your usual way of life."

The car suddenly swerved to the shoulder of the road. I instinctively grabbed for the dashboard in terror. "Edward, what the…" I snapped my head over to glare at him but he was gone, his door still open, emitting that annoying 'dinging' sound. I heard my door click open and I spun around as Edward pulled me from the car. Despite how angry he seemed he placed me gently against the side of his car.

"Edward, why did we stop?" I tried to look around to make sure the car was fine. I was surprised when I was pulled into his embrace and all thought left me.

"Because it wasn't safe for you with me to be behind the wheel when I lost my self control." He was trembling and his voice was quiet. His arms tightened slightly. "Please, don't ever say you'll leave again." His arms shifted a little and moved to cup my face. "I'll tell you what ever you want, just don't go anywhere."

Had I scared him with my talk of moving? He didn't want me to leave? Why was he acting like this?

"All I ever wanted was the truth." I gazed into his golden eyes. "About who and what you are, your likes and dislikes, your feelings and thoughts. That's all I ask." He rubbed his thumb over my left cheek and smiled crookedly at me.

"All you want is the truth, nothing more?"

"For now." I didn't want to scare him with what I _really_ wanted, not yet anyway.

"I've been a vampire since nineteen eighteen; I was seventeen when Carlisle changed me."

I smiled up at him cheerfully. "There, was that so bad?!" he snickered and shook his head.

"You're unbelievable do you know that?"

I looked to the night sky as I thought. "People say that all the time but it's usually followed by 'klutz'."

Edward brushed a loose lock of hair behind my ear. "So, tell me about those funny thoughts you had, most likely at my expense."

I blushed as I remembered the first one. "Um, the first time was when we came back from the hospital. I was testing to see if you could read my mind. I thought about dropping off your sisters then going to make out, I would even let you have a snack." His eyebrows arched. "I said it was a test! Then I though of you as a vampire puppy when you would follow me, then I thought you were _'old fashioned'_. Then there are virgin vampire, pure vampire, angelic vampire and vegetarian vampire. A lot of oxymoron's."

"I'm almost sorry I asked." He shook his head, obviously surprised at my ideas. "So what is your deepest secret? The truth, no making something up."

I looked at him trying to find the right words to say but all I could think was _RUN_. I quickly turned and readied to leap in the car. An arm wrapped around my waist while the other arm reached across my chest pulling me firmly against a stone body. Even in this position I could tell our bodies fit together perfectly. I felt my whole body start to burn and my heartbeat was running a marathon.

"Bella, it was your deal remember? Deep secret for deep secret." He used a sexy voice, dripping with desire.

He held me tighter as if he was expecting me to attempt fleeing again. Suddenly a pair of icy lips gently kissed my neck. His arms tightened as my legs gave out. He had planned this, why else would he hold me so tightly. He placed another kiss on my collarbone, which was my undoing.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH A MYTHICAL CREATURE!" I shouted, trying to vent some of my frustration.

"And I'm in love with a human. Didn't anyone ever tell you love had no rules?" he placed one more kiss on my neck before he sat me down in the car.

"Actually I did read that recently. And that was beyond sneaky of you to do to me!" I managed to say through my daze. Edward kissed my forehead them closed my door and was in his seat before I could blink. I stared at him in disbelief. Did that just happen? I had just confessed to Edward! And he had confessed to me! I had been completely and incoherently dazzled. I started to think about that. I had seen people dazzled before but why does it affect me so strongly?

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he was wearing a sheepish grin now, obviously thrilled with my confession.

"What's a singer to a vampire?"

He looked at me shocked.

"One of your siblings thought about me being your _'singer'_ the day you went to Alaska." I could tell that someone was going to get it when Edward got home.

"A singer causes the ultimate bloodlust, compared to the normal human blood. Their blood calls to us and it's nearly impossible to resist it. Emmett encountered his singer once, she was a complete stranger and it didn't end well. I think I'm the only vampire in history who hasn't drained their singer, but don't think I didn't debate it. You almost didn't leave Biology your first day of school."

"So that's why you seemed to hate me?" I dropped my gaze to the center console, saddened at the thought of him hating me.

"I did." I glanced up and his expression was full of shame. "I have never wanted a human's blood as much as I want yours. Your scent is intoxicating; it's like Heroin to me. Your appearance in Forks has turned my world upside down."

I looked down at my hands folded in my lap. "I'm sorry…" Edward took my left hand and laced his chilly fingers with my warm ones.

"Don't be! I'm sure you've heard my family. You've turn our boring, dull existence into something enjoyable, exciting and bright. We can't wait to get to school for the first time in a long while." He looked over and gave me his crooked smile.

I scoffed, "yeah leave it to me a world class klutz to make life exciting." Edward squeezed my hand slightly and glared at me reproachfully.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I was wondering, how far can your ability reach?"

"Not far," I shrugged. "Basically the distance between the school and the main road. About a quarter of a mile. What about you?" Edward smirked. That bad huh.

"About three miles." That's about the size of Forks! "Can I ask another question?"

"Of course." I raised an eyebrow in wonder. He was asking if he could ask me a question, ok that's weird.

"During my…absence, what did you heard from my family?" he looked a little nervous as he asked.

I sat thinking for a minute. "Hmm, just the usual, being vampires, _a lot_ of name calling directed at you, how you'd love my laugh, Em threatening to drag you back here, Alice thinking of asking Carlisle to adopt me, about us being soulmates, oh and Em has a really crude imagination." It was silent inside the car for a long time. I could see the few lights from Forks in the approaching distance. The silence was making me nervous. "Edward, say something. Please!"

"Who mentioned the soulmate thing?" his voice was tainted with anger.

"Everyone did one way or another…your family isn't going to be happy after you get home are they? Is it so bad that I know about us being soulmates?"

"They won't be happy for very long no. I wanted you to like me on your own not because you feel it's been ordained."

I placed my right hand over our laced hands and gazed up at him. "Edward, I was drawn to you that first day, despite your obvious hate of me. I didn't learn about being soulmates till the next day. Knowing that we're soulmates has clarified for me why I feel so intensely for you in just a short amount of time. So forgive them, please."

"You know, my family is going to be _absolutely ecstatic_ that there is another mind reader among them."

"Eh, we're going to have to tell them aren't we? They're going to be really mad with me." I grunted unhappily.

"I won't let them and I doubt they'll be mad, annoyed sure, but they've had me to deal with for decades." We started to drive slowly through town now.

"Oh, what's the deal with Alice? Can she see the future or something?" I asked seriously.

"Or something," Edward shrugged then continued. "She can see the future to an extent. As a person makes up their mind she'll normal see something but if that person changes their mind so does her vision."

"She saw me coming didn't she?"

"Sort of, she saw my soulmate arriving but didn't know who it was since she had never seen you. Can you not see her visions?"

I shook my head, "only thoughts. If she was to reflect on them or remember them I could. My imagination is pretty good so when someone thinks of something I can normally visualize it."

"Oh…she usually has quick images. Strange though considering the visions are a type of thought."

Not having an answer I merely shrugged.

"So, can I ask you a question?" he smiled and nodded. "So are we a couple now?" Edward parked the car outside my house.

"God I hope so! Unless I'm in love with a different human and you love another mythical creature. Wait you didn't mean Jacob Black did you?!"

He had better be joking! Ok I'll play along. "Maybe I was…" I moved to get out of his car but his hand held tightly to mine and squeezed a little. I turned to Edward, seething with anger.

"I hope you were joking about being in love with that _pup_!" his eyes were burning into mine.

I leaned closer to him so our faces were two inches apart. "And I seriously hope, for your sake, that you were joking about me loving anyone else other than the guy in this car!"

"I was only kidding around." He gazed at me seriously.

"I know…so was I." I stuck my tongue out at him and winked. I watched as he fell back into his seat and rested his head against the headrest.

He let out a huge sigh. "If my heart was still beating you would have given me a heart attack just now." Another large sigh of relief escaped him.

I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. I narrowed my eyes and gave him an evil glare. "Then never, EVER, have questions or jokes about my feelings for you…deal?"

He looked at me from the corner of his eyes then chuckled. "Deal."

"Good!" I opened the door and started to step out. Suddenly I was pulled backwards. My hand was released as I fell into the seat with my upper back over the center console. I blinked and looked up to see Edward smiling down at me.

"See you tomorrow. Sleep well." He placed a long kiss on my forehead then lifted me into a sitting position.

I sat there dazed and dizzy for a minute. When my head cleared, I tilted my head around to see a smirking, handsome vampire. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Good night Edward. See you tomorrow." I reluctantly left the car and closed the door gently then headed for the house. I heard the whirl sound of the electric window and turned.

"Good night Bella." Edward smiled seductively.

I smiled and nodded then ran for the house door. I stumbled on the last step of the stairs and threw myself through the door as I heard the car drive off. I leaned against the closed door breathing hard. How many times had I been dazzled tonight? Was it bad for my health to lose my mind so much, so close together?

'_Wonder if that was Bella or the wind?'_ Charlie thought from the living room.

"It's not the wind dad." I walked into see him lounging on the sofa watching a baseball game.

"Did you have fun? Did you buy a new coat? It looks good on you." He eyed the beige leather jacket.

"Damn it!" I hit my head with my hand. "I forgot to give it back to him"

'_Him?'_

"I got lost when I went to find a bookstore and I bumped into Edward on the street. He let me borrow his jacket since I forgot mine in Angela's car."

"Why was Edward there?" he looked at me suspiciously. _'Did she plan…'_

"No I didn't plan anything other than a girls night out...He was doing some shopping for his friends that he's helping this weekend." I though about the events that took place this evening. I smiled as I remembered the last hour. "He truly is my guardian angel."

'_Wow…she's blushing! I've only really seen her blush when that boy is involved. Hmm…'_

"Dad, don't think to hard, you'll blow a fuse." I rolled my eyes as he got flustered. I headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed. I walked a lot today and I'm tired."

"Okay, night Bells." He hollered and went back to watching the game.

"Night dad."

I trudged up the stairs to my room. I removed Edward's coat and grabbed my bathroom kit. I took a very long and very hot shower. Now that I was out of Edwards coat I couldn't seem to get warm or stop shivering. I stumbled out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me securely. I quickly dressed in my night clothes and leapt into my bed. I pulled my blankets around me firmly to keep warm, but still I shivered.

Frustrated, I sat up and reached for Edward's jacket. I laid it out over my blankets like it was a priceless shroud. I scooted back down into my blankets and pulled the coat closer to my face. I breathed in Edward's fascinating fragrance and the shivers stopped.

Okay, Edward was never getting his coat back now.

Now that I was calm and warming up I started to relax as I reflected about the drive home. There were four things I was absolutely sure of. One, Edward was something I _should_ be scared of, but wasn't. Two, part of him wanted to kill me, but he didn't. Three, I was uncontrollably and completely in love with him, no one could deny that. And fourth, I already knew I wanted to spend eternity with him, and that was fate's fault.


	10. 10: Proof

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Beta Reader: ****Melinda the Proud Bookworm**

**Chapter 10: Proof**

It was foggy and dark, both the morning sky and in my head. I rolled over and stared up at the ceiling.

Had I dreamt last night? Did Edward and I really confess to each other? I sat up and a beige coat slid down from my chest along with my blankets. It wasn't a dream!

I grabbed the coat and held it to my face and inhaled Edward's aroma. Edward had said he would see me tomorrow…today! I jumped out of bed, changed as quickly as humanly possible then snatched up my bag and the coat. I rushed down the stairs, ran into the kitchen, and finished off a granola bar in three bites.

I threw Edward's coat on and ran out the door. I ran straight into a rock wall and stumbled back against the closed door. I rubbed my nose as I looked up at the stone wall.

"A bit eager this morning, aren't we?" the wall smiled down at me pleasantly.

"Aren't you?" I looked at him mischievously.

"Absolutely! This is the first of many days that I get to greet my girlfriend. Good morning." He smiled at me seductively.

I stared at him shocked. "Holy crow! I have a _boyfriend_ now!"

That wiped the smile clean off his handsome face. "Unless you changed your mind since last night."

I looked at Edward dumbfounded. "Absolutely NOT!" I grabbed his chilly, welcoming hand and pulled him to the Volvo.

He opened the car door for me and I sat down without hesitation. My door was closed behind me and Edward was in his seat within an instant and driving toward school, smiling all the way.

"Oh, by the way, you're not getting your coat back." I stated stubbornly and snuggled the jacket closer to me.

Edward laughed loudly then smiled adoringly at me. "Be my guest, keep it. May I ask why though?"

"I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure I went into shock just as I was getting ready for bed. Your jacket, well probably your scent, is the only thing that calmed me down." I was a bit embarrassed as I realized how ridiculous that sounded.

"Wow, so my scent has a calming affect on you?" his eyes grew wide as he looked out the windshield.

"Among other things." I whispered and blushed at my own admission.

Before I realized where we were, Edward was getting out of the car. Wait, we're already at school? I quickly exited the Volvo and went to stand next to Edward at the front of his car.

"Shall we?" he held his right hand out, waiting for me to take it.

Just as I was about to take his hand, I saw my coat fly in front of me to the car and I was pulled off toward the school building.

'_I have to know. What in the world happened last night?'_

'_Did he kiss her? Are they going out?'_

"Angela…Jessica…let go. You're hurting me!" they stopped and released me just outside the building for my English class.

"Details! What happened last night?"

"We had dinner, the waitress was all over him, and then he drove me home." Both girls looked bored.

"So are you two dating?" '_Bet they've been secretly dating for a while now.'_

"Um, yeah. We both confessed and started dating last night." I fidgeted with the zipper of the jacket.

"Who confessed first?" Angela finally asked a question.

"He effectively coaxed it out of me. Then a second after I shouted out my feeling, he whispered his into my ear."

'_How sweet!'_

"Did he kiss you?" _'God I hope she says yes. Then I'll squeeze every last detail from her.'_

"Does the forehead count?" I tried to look innocent.

"Not exactly…" Jessica looked disappointed. _'That's it?! With the way he looks at you. I was certain he would have jumped your bones.'_

Oh. My. God. Edward heard that! I placed my hand at my temples.

"You were hoping he had kissed you though aren't you?" Angela grabbed my free hand and held it tightly. "I'm sure he will soon."

I blushed and smiled at her. She was surprisingly observant; I had to give her credit.

"I can already tell that you like him. So, how much?" Angela asked sweetly.

"Painfully so." I said in a whisper as I blushed. "I'm sure more then he likes me though."

Angela looked confused. "But didn't he confess? Why do you think he doesn't feel as much as you do?"

I blushed a bit and shrugged. "He's always so calm and collected around me. With me, if I just hear his voice I'm Jell-O"

'_She's probably just in lust with him. Hell I am too.'_ Jessica started to think of ideas for my reactions to him, all far fetched.

"I'm sure everything will work out. I've seen how Edward is around you, you'll be fine." Angela smiled and winked at me. "I'm rooting for you!"

"Um, thanks…I guess."

'_He truly does love you, deeply I would say. He's probably just acting calm and collected.'_

The school bell rang loudly over the campus.

"Holy crow, we're late!" I shouted and ran in the building to class. I heard Jessica and Angela run off for their classes as well.

'_Man, she has it bad. I've never seen someone so much in love.'_ Was I that obvious to Angela?

'_I bet she just wants his body. She's only known him what, three months? There is no way they're in love. It's just lust.'_

I accidentally slammed my knee into my desk at hearing Jessica's cruel thoughts. Just because she hasn't snared Mike yet doesn't mean she has to be so vindictive to those of us who managed to find love within a few months.

'_Geesh, Bella is such a klutz.'_

I looked over to Jasper and he was smirking and shaking his head in disbelief.

'_Aside from her knowing were vampires and her dating Edward, I wonder what it is she has to tell us.'_

I stared at Jasper in shock. Edward didn't tell them about my ability. I sat down and wondered how I was going to tell everyone. Maybe I'll just wait for Edward to say something.

Much to my surprise, the rest of my classes went by peacefully and it was finally time for lunch. Finally time with Edward.

I nearly ran from the math building. The moment I was out the door I was yanked to the side of the building, away from the crowd and away from eyes. I was shoved against the back wall. A pair of arms landed on the wall behind me, framing my head.

I looked up into sad, golden eyes. "Edward, what's wrong?" he placed his icy forehead on mine. "Edward, you're scaring me…what's wrong?"

He sighed then spoke in a hushed and hallowed voice. "Do you honestly believe that I don't love you as much as you love me?"

I met his gloomy eyes with my own. "Sometimes. You're always _together_ when you're around me. But when I'm around you I lose all common sense. I know we're supposed to be soulmates but I can't understand why it's me. I'm so ordinary, apart from the mind thing, and you're so…perfect."

"Trust me when I tell you I'm not _together_. I fight with myself everyday not to attack you, both as a vampire and as a man. Since the first day you arrived in Forks and I realized you were my soulmate and my singer all I could think was _not her.'_But I soon discovered you were the best thing that could have happened to me." He brought his left hand down and caressed my cheek. Edward smirked when I blushed. "When you're near I feel like the seventeen year old I should be. My throat still burns for your blood but now other parts of me burn also and I'm not used to that. I've spent nearly ninety years alone. Now that I've found someone to love, I'm going to love her with every fiber of my being."

He brushed my hair behind my right ear and leaned in, his voice was hushed and seductive. "To borrow your words: never, EVER, question or joke about my feelings for you…Deal?" All I could do was nod. "Good." he then placed a gentle kiss on my neck, just below my ear.

"You have got to stop doing that!" my voice broke as I talked. "Or I'm going to need a wheelchair to get around,"

Edward placed his forehead on my shoulder and started laughing quietly. A short moment later there was a low growling grumble noise.

"Time to feed the human!" he took my hand and pulled me toward the lunchroom.

'_What were they doing back there? Probably making out. DAMN, why couldn't she have stayed in Arizona, then Edward would be mine.'_

I couldn't help but chuckle at Lauren's thoughts.

"Mind sharing the joke?" asked Edward.

"Oh, you heard Lauren, it's just that she wants you really bad but you would never want her." I giggled again.

"Very true. Not only do I find her unattractive but her mind is very vindictive and ugly."

I nodded in agreement as we walked through the cafeteria doors. The large room instantly fell quieter, probably because Edward and I had entered together, holding hands and wearing huge smiles.

While still holding my hand, he directed us toward the buffet line. "What would you like?"

I said the first thing that came to mind. "Just a salad is fine." He snatched up a salad, paid, and then escorted me to his family's table. I whispered to Edward, "You didn't tell them about my ability did you?"

He shook his head. "I figured it would be better coming from you. Remember what you said last night about trust."

I groaned unhappily, of course I remembered. It was only last night that we talked about trusting each other.

"I did however tell them you had something to tell them."

I groaned again when I saw him wink.

'_What, are they together now or something?'_

Yes Mike we're together now, so buzz off.

'_OH HORRAY! They're finally together!' _Alice was virtually bouncing out of her seat as we approached.

'_Hey Eddie, so are you going to tell me if you two made out last night or not.' _Emmett focused on Edward as we sat down.

"Not!"

Emmett leaned back and started pouting. I bit my lower lip to keep from laughing but a stifled chuckle escaped.

'_What does she find funny? I don't think sitting at a table full of vampires is a laughing matter.'_ Oh, Jasper, if you only knew.

'_I wonder what she has to tell us. Maybe Alice knows something.'_ I watched as Rosalie looked over at Alice, questioning her with her eyes.

'_Hmm, we know she knows we're vampires, her and Edward are finally together, I know she's completely in love with him. I wonder what else there could be to say? There's no way she can be pregnant, not with how prude Edward is. Can a vampire impregnate a human, hmmm…?'_

I was about to start eating when Alice's thoughts hit me like a ton of bricks. I stared up at Edward in shock. Edward had a hand over his face and was shaking it from side to side.

"Alice!" Edward spoke her name like it was a warning.

"Yes?"_ 'What, we all know your to nervous and scared to lay a hand on her. And I know you haven't even kissed her yet. And just think, soon you won't be the Last American Virgin vampire. Okay, bad pun I know.'_

As I stared at Edward, too shocked to move or speak, I could feel my skin take on a color of red that would shame an apple.

"Alice, I'm warning you!"

I couldn't tell if Edward was serious in his threat or not. I couldn't believe his family. Is this what he had to live through for decades? Just from Alice's thoughts I was teetering on the edge of loosing my cool.

'_Hey Eddie, we'll cover for you. Just take her into the woods and devirginize the both of you.'_

"SHUT. UP. EMMETT!" I screamed.

Everyone went silent and looked at me then to Emmett and back to me. Edward covered his mouth with his hand in order to stifle the laugh I heard trying to escape. It was so quiet at the table you could almost hear the click in their heads as they made the connection.

'_OH. MY. GOD!'_

'_NO WAY!'_

'_Not another one.'_

'_She can't be a telepath too?!'_

"Yes way, I'm another one." I turned to look at Edward's amused face. "Is this what you've had to live with for almost ninety years?" he smiled ashamedly and nodded. "I am _so_ sorry!"

'_That wasn't very nice!'_

I turned back to Emmett and glared. "And giving your brother a bad time about his love life or lack there of _is_?"

"Bella…that's not exactly helpful."

I returned my gaze to Edward. "Oh…right, sorry." I was embarrassed a new.

Everyone at the table erupted into laughter. I looked at each person confused. Did they not realize what I just told them? I could hear all their thoughts! Well, with Edward around maybe they just don't care.

"Um guys, did you understand what just happened?"

Alice's laughing quieted slowly. "With Edward around we're pretty use to it by now. We're a little irked that you didn't tell us but we understand why you didn't." _'So this is how you found out we are vampires huh.'_

"Um…yeah." I tried to focus on my lunch but I was way too nervous and dumbfounded by their response.

I suddenly felt Edward's breath on my neck. I became absolutely still. "You need to calm down and eat your lunch. Your heart is racing!"

I turned my head to look at him, placing our faces inches apart. "And you're not helping my heart rate in the least."

'_Edward, it's your fault entirely that her heart started racing faster.'_

'_Poor Bella.'_

'_Geesh Bella, I've never seen someone react so strongly to their soulmate before. And he's not even dazzling right now.'_

I forced myself to look away from Edward's hypnotic liquid gold eyes. I looked across the table at Alice. "I don't understand it myself." I then looked at her seriously and full of curiosity. "Do you think it might have anything to do with me being his singer?"

"…I'm not sure. I don't know if it's ever happened before."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Rosalie finally interjected, annoyed with being out of the loop.

"I'll explain it to you later. Then maybe we can all figure out an answer."

"You better or I'm never going shopping with you again." Rosalie sat back with her arms folded across her chest. Alice looked completely terrified.

Well I guess I know how to get my way with Alice now. Problem is I hate shopping period.

Emmett leaned half way across the table to speak to me in a more hushed fashion. "So, what have you learned about us during your eavesdropping?" Emmett grinned wickedly.

I managed to calm down enough to _finally_ eat my salad. "Eavesdropping implies intention of listening. I have no wish to hear anyone and it's all unintentional. But since you are _so_ curious, I'll tell you. You're obnoxiously crude and all you think about is sex. Jasper is the newest vegetarian and isn't quite used to it yet. Alice wants Carlisle to adopt me. And Rose thinks and hopes Edward can dazzle me into buying me a car."

Emmett nodded in Edward's direction. "And what about your _white knight_?"

I looked over to Edward and saw him and Emmett were now engaged in a staring contest. Neither of them blinked. "He thinks of himself as a monster and a danger to me." Edward flinched and gave me a sideways glance. A mixture of hurt, fear, and curiosity was written on his face. "But I know he's not." I smiled lovingly at him. "And I'm guessing he's thinking all of you are annoying at the moment."

"What do you mean, you guess?" asked Jasper skeptically.

I ate the last bite of my almost forgotten salad, and then I looked directly at Edward seriously. "In all my life, he's the first mind I can't read."

"Well crap! I was hoping to finally get one over on him." Emmett leaned back against his seat and pouted again.

"How in the world…" I was distracted when I heard my name in someone's thoughts and they weren't at this table.

'_Oh Bella… Well they may be dating now but they don't look all that cozy. Maybe Cullen forced her into the relationship. I seriously doubt it will last. Edward seems to be a player; he'll dump her in a week. And I'll be there to pick up all the pieces and she'll be in my bed within the month, I can't wait!'_

I glanced over to Mike and he was rubbing his hands together in anticipation while licking his lips with a sinister smile on his face.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Would you like to prove a point to Newton?"

"Absolutely!" I turned my face to gaze up at him, wondering how he planned on proving our feeling and relationship.

Edward turned himself to straddle the bench then cupped my face with his chilly hands tenderly. A shiver went down my spine and it wasn't due to the temperature and I closed my eyes in anticipation. Very slowly, almost cautiously he leaned down and placed his firm yet soft, icy lips next to the corner of my mouth on my cheek.

My mind was reeling as he lingered on my cheek. I sat perfectly still. Thoughts from people in the room started to bombard me.

'_Oh my god, they're kissing.'_

'_Wow…don't they need air!?'_

'_Why don't they get a room?!'_

'_One kiss doesn't prove anything.'_

Edward leaned back and smiled at me. I looked away from him quickly. I didn't know what to feel at the moment, surprise, shock, exhilaration, happiness or disappointment…definitely disappointment.

Out of the corner of my eye I could tell that Edward was confused with my reaction. He had apparently expected me to be happy with his definition of proof. Well, sorry to disappoint you, you stupid virgin vampire!

He looked at me then to his siblings. "What did I do?"

'_Idiot!'_

'_Even for a virgin you're really naive!'_

'_Poor Bella.'_

'_At this rate you're never going to get laid.'_

"Em, please!"

"Oh right, sorry Bella. Old habit…never had another mind reader around so this is new to us."

"I understand but your thoughts are the most rudimentary. I'm going to class." I stood up grabbed my bag and slowly headed for class.

"Did I really mess things up?"

'_Yes!'_

'_That's an understatement.'_

'_Totally!'_

'_Sorry Bella! Eddie's an idiot.'_

I walked to class repeating the same three words over and over in my head. Stupid virgin vampire, stupid virgin vampire, stupid virgin vampire….


	11. 11: Dazzle

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

_For those of you who don't like things graphic stop reading when you reach_

_~***~_

_Skip and continue reading at the next_

_~***~_

**Beta Reader: ****Melinda the Proud Bookworm**

**Chapter 11: Dazzle**

I walked into the still empty classroom. I proceeded to my lab table and sat down. I stared down at my text book as I debated what to do. Read the next chapter, doodle, or listen to my iPod. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _thunk _coming from the doorway.

My eyes widened as I watched Edward pick himself up off the ground. What in the world? I thought vampires are supposed to be elegant. Edward looked worried and sad as he neared me.

I looked back down at my text book, hoping to avoid eye contact. "That was graceful."

He sat down in his chair and I felt his eyes on me. "It's extremely difficult to hurry at a human pace. I overcorrected, and you saw what happened. I'm discovering when it comes to you; I have more and more human blunders."

"Why were you in a hurry in the first place?" Edward reached over to hold my hand but I pulled back and put my hands under the table.

Edward froze at my sudden actions. I saw his hand ball up into a tight fist. He was angry, but at whom I wasn't sure. I heard him sigh loudly.

"I was hurrying so I could apologize before class. Bella, I am truly very sorry for upsetting you. This is completely uncharted territory for me and I'm not sure what is considered appropriate behavior."

I rolled my eyes at his perfect speech. "And you think this isn't new to me also. I've never had a boyfriend before you but I do know what I want. And you don't _always_ have to be appropriate. This isn't the 1918 anymore." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

Edward nodded and seemed to cheer up as I took his hand. "So am I forgiven?"

"Not totally, you need to make up for today during this weekend." I smiled at him then my expression went blank. "You're not really going away this weekend are you? That was just a story for my dad right?"

"A bit paranoid aren't you?" he arched an eyebrow and gazed at me. I stared up at him and awaited an answer.

He chuckled, "I'm not going anywhere. Do you really think your father would let you spend the weekend in a house with your boyfriend?"

I gritted my teeth and looked away. "He doesn't know about us yet. But I think he suspects something is up."

He shook his head and chuckled. "I guess you can't exactly go and tell him you have a hundred and four year old vampire boyfriend can you."

"No I can't!" I shook my head violently. "I'm not even sure how to tell him I even have a _boyfriend_."

The lunch bell rang and the room started to fill with other students.

Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear as he applied a little more pressure to my hand. "It will all work out in the end, don't worry."

Mr. Banner pushed a large cart with a TV and VCR into the room. He closed the blinds as he waited for all the students to arrive and take their seats. He then started the movie and turned off the lights.

As the room was plunged into darkness I became hypersensitive to Edward's closeness and touch. The air around us suddenly felt charged with electricity. Despite the coolness emanating from Edward's body, my temperature was rising. I _had_ to get out of the coat, fast. I practically ripped the coat off and laid it across the table in front of me.

I then felt a chilly finger trail up my arm to my shoulder then back down. My breath caught in my throat and held. His cold fingers left a hot trail up and down my arm. My body started to tingle and heat up exponentially. I quickly grabbed his left hand and held onto it tightly so he couldn't burn another path on my arm and I wouldn't lose my mind.

I realized the error in my actions when his right hand trailed up my arm. His fingers continued over my shoulder to my neck and gently brushed over my cheek. I could hear my heart skip several beats and my breathing became erratic. I dare not look at Edward in fear of fainting. I stared at the TV without watching. As he let his fingers continue their journey I squeezed his hand again. My body felt like it was on fire and there was no way to put it out.

I sighed in relief when the lights flickered on but moaned in disappointment when Edward's touch left me. He chuckled beside me at hearing my reactions.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he whispered in my ear.

I shivered briefly. "NO… but I'll live." Before he could ask me to explain I pulled him out of the classroom.

I stopped in front of the gym and turned to look at Edward. His gold eyes looked like they were on fire. I held my breath and waited.

"I'll see you after class." He cupped his right hand on my cheek and ran his thumb over my lips. He then turned and walked away quickly, while clutching his binder in front of him. Odd.

I was pulled into the changing room backwards and swung around to face Rosalie.

"What in the world happened last period? I thought you were mad at him."

I shrugged and walked to my locker to change. "I was, and then he apologized."

"Considering how he was just acting I know something else happened. What was it?" She looked at me filled with anticipation.

I smiled at her and quickly raised my eyebrows. "We just watched a movie." I closed my locker and left for the gym.

"Bella, you brat!"

I giggled at hearing her outburst. Emmett was waiting for us to join him so I walked towards him.

'_What was that about?'_ I shook my head in hope of dismissing the question.

"EMMETT…" I turned around at hearing Rosalie storm over to us. "GRAB HER!"

Strong hands immediately latched on to my shoulders.

'_Sorry Bella, she's my wife and I have to live with her._' He looked apologetic at me then glared questioningly at Rosalie. "Why do you want me to grab her anyway?"

She walked up to me and stared into my eyes seriously. "Because something happened last period and she won't tell me what it is. Edward just walked off holding his binder in front of himself."

'_Wow, you gave Edward a boner! So he does have feeling down there.'_

"EMMETT!" I screeched at him in surprise.

"What, it's a natural reaction. It's weird seeing Edward act so human though."

"Em…focus!" Rosalie took another step toward me and raised her hands like she was going to attack me. "Now Bella, tell us what happened and you won't get hurt."

I arched an eyebrow skeptically, "I'm not afraid of you…"

Rosalie took another step. "Tell us!" an evil smile crossed her face.

"No!" I stated bluntly.

Her fingers found my ribs and she started to tickle me. I tried to fight back the laughter but I lost the battle and I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"No, no, no, no, I'll never tell." Rosalie ceased her torturing and glared at me.

"I have other ways of finding out." She smiled at me wickedly. "Em, you can release her now."

'_Bella, breathe, in and out, in and out. She's all talk._' Emmett rubbed his large hand on my back till my breathing returned to normal.

At the end of gym I was putting up the basketball I was attempting to use when an ominous feeling came over me.

"So you and Cullen are going out huh?"

I saw Rosalie and Emmett getting ready to charge but I held up a hand to stop them.

"Yeah, so, what about it?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for Mike to reply.

"He looks like he's about to devour you…I don't like it."

I started laughing. "You don't have to like it. He's not dating you! And I'm none of your concern."

Mike became flustered and stalked off to change. _'If she really likes being devoured I could do it for her. I'll rip all her clothes off like an animal then lick and bite at her body till she finally screams to eat her or to finish it. I am so much better than that Edward Cullen!_'

Furious, I lunged at Mike but found myself held in midair. Emmett held me around the waist with one arm. I looked up at him and he shook his head.

"He's not worth it." He placed me on my feet once I calmed down.

"Guess I need to practice my blocking more often." I sighed as I walked in to change so I could leave.

"So, what Mike was thinking was that bad huh."

I felt what little color I had on my face leave me and I slumped onto the bench.

"Bella, calm down. He won't get anywhere near you with the five of us around." Rosalie kneeled in front of me and pulled me into her arms. "You're safe with us."

I giggled. "Seriously. I am safer around the vampires though, pretty ironic huh." We laughed together as we changed and left the gym.

"Hel…"

Before Edward could finish his greeting I flung my arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. He placed one hand on my back while the other stroked my hair. I kept my face buried in his chest.

"What in the world happened to her? Was it Mike again?"

"He was giving her a bad time about you two going out. He then thought of something very bad I'm guessing because she would have attacked him if Em hadn't grabbed her."

Edward leaned down and placed a quick kiss on my neck before speaking softly. "They were only thoughts, not reality."

I leaned back and looked at him. "But if you heard what he was thinking, you would have lost your cool as well."

"Bella…I did hear him…I now need to buy a new Spanish text book." He smiled and pulled me closer. "So do I get to carry you to the car or do you want to walk?"

I pushed away from him and started to walk towards the Volvo. Edward instantly grabbed my hand as we walked to the parking lot.

'_Ah, there's Jasper.'_ Rose ran in Jasper's direction then started to think about ways to buff up her BMW.

"What does Jasper have to do with anything?" I asked Edward and he shrugged.

"They're planning something but they keep blocking. DAMN!"

I could tell Edward was getting more and more frustrated the closer we got to the car. We made it to the Volvo safely and Edward went to open the door for me.

"EMMETT, NOW!" yelled Rosalie and Emmett locked his arms around Edward's chest and stepped back.

I watched as Edward struggled to get free of his bear of a brother.

"Its okay, no one will be hurt. I warned Bella that I had other ways to get information. Jasper, please…" Rosalie stood calmly, defiant with an evil smile.

Jasper walked up to me and placed his hands on the roof of the car, trapping me. I could hear Edward's growl of rage as he continued to fight against Emmett.

Jasper leaned in close to my face and smiled at me seductively. His gold eyes burned into mine. He continued to stare at me. Then he spoke in a voice that oozed with desire.

"Will you please tell us what happened during Biology?" He brought a hand up and started to play with and caress my hair.

"Yes…" I heard Edward's maddened rage as he growled loudly. "We watched a movie." I ducked under Jasper's arm and walked over to Edward and Emmett. "Will you let him go now?" I watched as Emmett released his hold on Edward.

"Bella?"

I turned to face a very confused Jasper. "Hmmm?"

"How…Were you not dazzled?"

"I thought that's what you were doing. I tried to play along but no, I wasn't affected in the slightest bit." I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist.

"That's my Bella!" he then placed a gentle kiss on my neck and my knees gave out. Edward caught me in an instant.

"Would you stop doing that?! Gravity already hates me, you don't have to help it along!" I shouted as Edward waited for my legs to support me again.

"Hmmm, very interesting…" Alice walked over and looked me over, up and down. "Emmett, come here and dazzle Bella."

I watched as Emmett raised his eyebrows but he followed what she asked.

"Edward, relax and step back. I need to test something."

Edward lingered until Emmett was in front of me, then he released my waist and took a step back.

Emmett leaned down to get a better look at my eyes and smiled adoringly at me. He then spoke in a soft and alluring voice.

"Bella, may I drive you home?"

I looked up at him. "I already have a ride. So start the test already."

Alice pranced over to my side and wrapped her right arm over my shoulder. "That was the test." I looked at her bewildered. "You're immune to being dazzled."

I turned my head to look at Edward. "But what about Edward? What would you call what he does to me?"

"Love maybe? I'm not sure. I'll have to do some research. But either way…enjoy each other." She turned, placed a hand gently on my chest and pushed me backwards.

I fell back against Edward's hard chest and he grabbed me by the shoulders to steady me. I watched as Emmett's jeep filled with Cullen's. Edward then ushered me to his car and in a couple of minutes we were leaving the school.

It was silent in the car. Both of us obviously thinking on my immunity to being dazzled and my reaction to Edward. We reached Charlie's house and he killed the engine.

"I assume you were thinking of the same thing I was. Any ideas?" Edward asked as he glanced over at me.

"Just one." I closed my eyes and tried to think harder, I opened them when I failed. "Maybe it has something to do with me being your soulmate and singer. I guess we're just going to have to wait and see what Alice finds, huh."

"Yeah. Oh, I hope you're ready for tomorrow night. Everyone has already made numerous plans for you. I might have to kidnap you just to get five minutes alone with you." He winked at me.

"I wouldn't mind if you did." I smiled mischievously at him. He took my left hand and pulled it to his lips. He placed a lingering kiss on my knuckles. "I unfortunately have to say good night. Charlie will be here soon."

"Oh, alright…" I sighed heavily. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then, night." He nodded. I pulled myself from the Volvo and ran for the house; he was gone before I turned around. He's probably eager to talk to his family.

That night my dream of Edward was a bit different. I dreamt that he was standing over my bed watching me, and doing nothing else. He was like a statue. Even when I sat up to look at him, he stood perfectly still.

I awoke to a slight breeze blowing over my face. I opened my eyes to see Edward's handsome face just an inch above my own. He looked panicked; obviously he hadn't intended to get caught watching me. Before he could think to move, my right hand shot up and locked in his hair as I pressed my lips to his. I felt the same electricity as I had in Biology today.

~***~

Instead of freaking out and running, Edward leaned into the kiss and slowly climbed onto the bed and rested his body above mine. I closed my eyes as he deepened the kiss and his hands started to wonder all over my ribs to my hips and back up my ribs before cupping my breast. I gasped loudly at the pleasure. He silenced me by claiming my lips again. While his left hand massaged my breast, his right hand trailed down my ribs, my hips and my legs. He grabbed my knee and brought it up to lean against his hip as he caressed my thigh. His fingers then brushed hesitantly against the most sensitive part of my body.

I moaned and he continued to play with my most feminine parts. I continued to moan against his lips and in the next instant I felt one of his fingers penetrate deep inside me.

~***~

I gasped loudly and opened my eyes to look at his gorgeous hypnotic eyes. Instead I say my mint green ceiling. I sat up quickly and looked around my room. I was alone. It was a double dream?! I hate those! I looked down at myself, I was covered in sweat. Realization smacked me in the face…I just had a 'wet dream'.

How am I suppose to look Edward in the eyes tomorrow after what just happened. I glanced over at my clock and it showed five forty five. Not too early, good. I was in desperate need of a cold shower. I stayed in the bathroom till I heard Charlie leave then I emerged and dressed for the day.

I sat on the couch and gave myself a quick pep talk before Edward showed up. It was only a dream, fantasy, not real. But vampires are supposed to be fantasy but I'm dating one. FOCUS! That was just a dream, stay calm, act normal and he'll never notice something's wrong.

A knock at the door echoed throughout the living room. Stay calm, stay calm. I put on Edward's jacket, grabbed my bag and exited the house in front of Edward. I walked past him quickly and rushed to the car.

"Are you coming? I want to get today over with so I can go to your place tonight." I opened my door and Edward was there to close it for me, crooked smile beaming down at me.

Once in the car Edward started to ask me question after question. He would ask about my childhood, favorite color, books, movies, music, and all those small common trivia questions. He continued to quiz me all the way to school, in between classes and through lunch.

Upon entering Biology we both froze at seeing the TV still in the room. We both went to the table and prepared for what was to come.

It instantly became dark in the room and electricity between us started to spark. Not knowing what I might do, I did the safest thing possible. I folded my arms on the table and rested my chin on them.

Even though the same electricity was present, today wasn't nearly as heated. I _tried_ to watch the movie as Edward sat next to me brushing my hair with his fingers. I clenched my fist to avoid reaching over to touch him.

After Biology we walked to the gym. He placed a quick kiss on my forehead and walked away.

Gym passed in a blink of an eye. Mike was avoiding me…finally. I tried to concentrate on playing basketball but my mind was hours into the future. In a few hours I would be standing in the Cullen's house, with my friends and with my boyfriend.

The bell rang and I hurried to change my clothes. I then escaped from the gym; unfortunately I caught my foot on the door jam and fell forward. Strong, cold arms embraced me.

"What am I going to do with you?" Edward chuckled as he picked me up and put me over his shoulder then started to walk away.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I kicked my legs and hit his back several times. "PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!"

"Okay, okay, calm down." He finally lifted me from his shoulder and let me slid slowly down his chest.

My feet touched the ground and I glared up at him. "You can't stand the fact that I'm capable of walking on my own, can you?"

"Bella, we all know that's not one of your capabilities." He smiled at me playfully.

'_He's right.'_

'_You trip on air.'_

'_It's true but awfully funny.'_

I shook my head and smirked. Leave it to Emmett to lighten the mood. "Thanks guys for pointing out how clumsy I really am."

'_No, Bella…'_

"I didn't…"

'_Sorry we…'_

'_That's not…'_

"Bella, I…"

"Guy's!" I silence their unneeded apologies. "It's okay; you're only stating the truth. Nothing can help my almost disability." I shrugged nonchalantly and got in the car.

'_Vampirism would.'_

"EM…Enough!" Edward growled at Emmett's thought.

"Really? Would vampirism really help my coordination?" I started to contemplate the idea of changing a little sooner.

Emmett smiled and nodded at me while Edward scowled at both of us. "Time to go Bella." He shot Emmett another malicious glare then climbed in the car and drove out of the parking lot.

"Would I really become more graceful?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes…" Edward threw me a commanding look. "And no…you're not changing."

"But why?"

His hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I won't take you life…or your soul."

Edward's last words were said firmly to imply it was the end of the subject. Oh well, I knew six other vampires, I'm sure one of them will help me.

We were to Charlie's house before I could formulate a plan.

"When you're packed and Charlie is fed call Rose and she'll be right over to get you."

He leaned over the center console and I could smell his sweet, intoxicating breath on my face. I wanted so badly to reach up and pull his face to mine and kiss until we were both senseless. Which wouldn't take me long considering how he affects me. His velvety voice pulled me back to reality.

"We don't want to explain to your father why I'm picking you up when I'm suppose to be away helping a friend…do we?" He put on his lopsided smile and winked at me.

"You have really got to stop dazzling me." I said in a hushed and sweet manner.

Edward's bottom lip jutted out and he pouted. "But why? It's fun to watch your expressions." He then became serious and traced my cheekbone with his finger causing me to blush. "And it's great to know that only _I_ can dazzle you. No one can tempt you away from me."

I was quickly becoming melted butter under his touch. "Like that would ever happen, dazzle or no dazzle." I leaned closer to Edward and placed a quick kiss on his cheek then leapt from his car.

I glanced back at the car before going inside. Edward hadn't moved an inch. Could a vampire go into shock? That quick peck was just a precursor. I _will_ be kissing my boyfriend this weekend, even if I have to enlist Emmett to hold onto him for me.


	12. 12: Dream

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

I made a video for Bella's ring tones, check it out:

Bella's Cellphone is listed in my profile page. I couldn't get the link to work.

There is also one for Edward's phone as well.

I've included some pictures into my profile to help with visualizing. I'll indicate where with a *****.

**Chapter 12: Dream**

A few minutes after I entered the house I had to return to answer the knock at the door. I assumed Edward had forgotten to tell me something about this weekend, why he didn't just call I don't know, and I opened the door eagerly.

The words Charlie had spoken to me years ago hit me. 'Don't assume. It only makes and _'ass'_ out of _'you'_ and _'me'_.' Boy was he right.

Billy and Jacob Black were standing and sitting on the porch.

"Hi Bella, Charlie invited us over for the game," stated Billy enthusiastically.

I stepped aside to let them in. the police cruiser arrived before I could close the door so I waited.

Charlie ran into the house, greeted everyone and hung up his coat and gun belt.

"Hey Bells, do we have anything to snack on?" He asked before moving into the living room.

"Sure, give me a minute." I went to the kitchen and started to pull out some chili, velvetta and tortilla chips. I guess chips and dip for dinner tonight.

"So how have you been Bella?" Jacob asked from behind me.

"Good."

'_You're looking better than just good.'_

"So the guy in the Volvo, was he one of the Cullen's?" Maybe it was just me but Jacob's question seemed almost rhetorical. _'He seems like a wimp. Wonder how long till she gets another car? Then she won't need them anymore.'_

I felt anger starting to pool in my veins. I calmed myself and answered his verbalized question, "Yes."

"Which one is he?"

"Edward."

'_Edward? Wonder if it's the same Edward she was making that 'to do' list about. Wonder if their more then just friends? Ewww…'_

I ignored his thoughts and placed the bowl of dip in the microwave and started it. I made myself a salad as I waited.

"You seem to be in a hurry. Are you not joining us?"

"No."

'_What's with the one word answers? Is she always this verbal?'_ only with people I like do I actually talk. Jacob eyed me curiously as I finished eating and washed my plate.

"I'm spending the weekend at a friend's house. I'm leaving as soon as I pack my stuff." The microwave beeped and shut off. I pulled out the bowl, gave it a quick stir then carried it out to Charlie and Billy. I rushed back to the kitchen for the chips.

"Are you staying with the Cullen's?"

I glanced at Jacob's narrowed, irritated eyes. My own emotions were quickly becoming irritated as well. Scared of how my voice might betray me, I simply nodded.

'_Is she going as a friend or as dinner?!'_

"You're a hypocrite!" I glared at him briefly then took the chips out to the table. Leaving a confused and shocked Jacob behind. "Are you all set for the game now dad? Food, beer, remote?"

He nodded happily. "Yea, thanks Bells."

"Okay…I'm going to up and pack, then give Rose a call ok. Enjoy your game."

"Sure, have fun this weekend."

I placed a kiss on the top of his head and ran up the stairs to my room. I swiftly threw some clothes into my duffle bag. Grabbed my bathroom kit and added it to the bag then grabbed my phone and dialed.

"Hey Bella! Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes…how quickly can you get here?"

"Two minutes, we got impatient and left early."

"Okay, I'll be waiting outside. Bye." I folded the phone to hang up and snatched my duffle off the bed and hastened down the stairs. I shouted '_bye_' to Charlie then headed out the door.

Thirty seconds later Rosalie's red BMW pulled up. Alice leapt into the backseat and I rushed to get in.

"Let's get out of here. The house is going to the dogs."

Rosalie stared at me curiously then put the car in gear and drove off. "Absolutely, everyone is anxious to have you over."

Alice leaned forward and rested her chin on my shoulder. "Soooo, what do you want to do first? Talk, makeover, shopping…" she then gave me a mischievous grin. "Or plot against Edward?"

I pivoted in my seat to look in her playful honey eyes. "You saw something didn't you?"

She looked at me innocently. "Yes but it will be good for the both of you." Alice smiled then started to think out different outfits for me, all focused around dark blue.

After a minute of thinking I came to a conclusion. "Plotting sounds fun."

As we drove to their house we made plans on what I should do and when, what to wear, and how I should act and what to say. All for the sake of a more intimate touch or even a kiss.

When we turned onto the gravel road that was the driveway I became nervous and excited at the same time. My eyes widened as the house came into view. Three stories of tall, beautiful, white walls rested next to a small stream in a small meadow. It was timeless, probably at least a hundred years old and perfect.

"This is your house, WOW!" my eyes tried to take in every little detail. "It's positively breathtaking."

"Glad you like it." Alice smiled as she said her next sentence. "This will be your home too…if _brother dear_ doesn't screw it up."

We all laughed as we pulled up to the front porch. Edward was there to help me out of the car, even though I didn't need it. Three more people came through the door to greet me. Emmett and Jasper were smiling happily at seeing me. The third, I could only guess was the _mom_.

Before I could fully look at her, she pulled me into her arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm so glad to finally meet you." She pulled back to look at me. "I'm Esme, the mother to this brood. Everyone has told me so much about you." _'I am so happy he found someone…and WOW, she's not even a vampire yet and she's stunning.'_

"Yet?" I asked hopefully.

Esme stared at me bewildered.

"Did no one tell you?" my eyes darted to everyone standing around. All eyes were looking else where but at me. "Thanks guys! Esme, I have the same ability as Edward."

Her hands flew to her mouth in shock. _'Is that even possible for a human?'_

I smiled at her. "It would have to be since I've had this capability since I could remember."

"Esme…we need to steal Bella now." Alice interjected and grabbed me by the arm. She started to pull me through the large entryway doors. Much to my surprise, Edward jumped in front of us and halted our departure.

"I thought this weekend was for Bella and me?" his arms were outstretched to stop us.

Alice walked up to Edward and patted him on the cheek. "Well, you thought wrong. You're _supposed_ to be helping a friend remember. You really need to learn to share. You'll get her back later, I promise." She then pulled me around Edward into the house.

I tilted my head to look at Edward briefly. He looked so sad and lonely. I hope Alice's planning finishes up soon and we'll reap the rewards by the end of this weekend.

My eyes widened again, as I was pulled into the house. The main room was large, bright and very open. The carpet, walls, wood floors and furniture were all different shades of white.

"This is spectacular…it's so light!"

Alice stopped in her pursuit of the stairs and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What did you expect? Black and red and coffins and spider webs?"

"No, not red."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Rosalie said from behind me. She pushed my shoulders and urged me up the stairs while Alice pulled my arm.

I was ushered up to the third floor and shown to the guest room that will now be mine while I was here. Rosalie placed my duffle bag on the bed then I was pulled back down to the second floor and directed into Alice's room.

Before the door was closed to my torture chamber I spoke two words quietly. "Sorry Edward." Even though it was said softly I knew Edward would hear me.

"Now, let the fun begin!"

I heard the door close eerily behind me and I was instantly terrified. My body shuddered as I watched Alice and Rosalie sashay into the closet. I dared a peek and the walk-in-closet was more like a walk-in-house. The closet was bigger than her room and completely filled with designer clothes.

My captives shuffled through the clothes picking out things they thought would look good on me.

'_Hmmm…let's see now…'_

"Hey Alice…how are we supposed to keep this a secret from inquisitive minds?"

Alice looked over to Rosalie; they both smiled then winked at me. "The same way we always do. We think of being intimate with our husbands."

"Okay, I can see how that would work."

Rosalie then put on a face like she was deep in thought. "You know Alice, now that I think about it. Since Edward actually has someone, won't our thoughts be more like Sex Ed?"

"That's a good point." Alice looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Oh well, maybe he'll learn something."

"Um, what about me? What if I accidentally hear something?"

Alice just waved her hand at me to dismiss my question. "You could use the education as well."

Not wanting to argue anymore I sat on the edge of the bed and awaited my fate. I didn't have to wait long unfortunately. Two, blue, heaping piles stalked towards me then fell onto the bed.

I looked over some of the articles in the mound. I scowled at some, snickered at a few and others; there was no way in hell.

"ALICE! What in the world? I have shoe laces that cover more than this…this…thing!" I threw the tiny piece of lace back into the closet. "Why is most of the stuff dark blue anyways?"

Alice looked at me like I had just sprouted wings. "Edward admires you in this color."

I remembered back to _our _dinner in Port Angeles. "How did…no, never mind." I held up a skimpy navy blue bra and panty set. "I don't think I can do this."

Rosalie held a dress up to her chest and swayed with it. The dark indigo dress with silver sparkles danced with her. _'Do you _want_ to have your first kiss by the time you leave here or not?'_

I sighed as I watched Rosalie dance with the gorgeous silk fabric. I've never wanted to kiss or get close to someone, till I met Edward.

"You need to trust us Bella." Alice placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "This weekend, _you_ will be the predator and _Edward_ will be the prey."

I started laughing uncontrollably at Alice's ironic thought. I was laughing so hard I fell off the bed and started laughing again.

"She's fine Edward! Go play some music or something." I stared at Alice quizzically. "He was rushing up her when he heard a thump. Gah, he's way too overprotective."

I chuckled briefly then got to my feet and stood proudly. "Okay, what do I need to do to make this weekend a success?"

Alice squealed and started to sift through the mountain of clothes.

"Do you remember what we discussed in the car?" I nodded. "Good, this is for tonight." Alice held up a navy blue satin slip trimmed in light blue lace.

I reached out and touched the smooth fabric. The darkness of the color made my skin look even paler, almost vampire like.

"And this is for tomorrow night." Rosalie held the darkblue dress out to me. _'Need to do something special since your not going to the dance.'_

Alice then handed me a dark sapphire blouse. "Your plans for tomorrow are going to change. You and Edward can't go shopping; it's going to be sunny. Wear that for what he has planned though."

My hands immediately flew to my mouth. "Oh god, I never asked. Do you burn in sunlight?"

Both Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. "That's a myth." Rosalie managed to say between her fits.

"You'll find out tomorrow why we can't go out when the sun is shining."

Alice handed me several sets of undergarments and I hesitated.

"Don't worry, they're new. I bought them for you. Hand-me-down dresses and pants are ok but not hand-me-down underwear…ewww!"

I nodded in agreement. "Hey Alice, I was wondering some things."

"Hmmm?" she didn't look at me and just continued to look at the different outfits.

"You saw me coming didn't you?"

"I saw someone coming." Alice didn't pause in her examination of the garments. "I had no idea what she looked like, just that she would change all or lives for the better, especially my loner brother, and I knew when."

"Do you have any idea why I can only hear thoughts but can't see images like Edward can?"

Alice looked over at me now. "I'm not sure. Maybe it's for the same reason I can't completely see you. I had _no_ idea about your gift or what you looked like in my first vision."

I looked down at the floor as I thought. "Maybe it wasn't supposed…"

"Trust me Bella, it's supposed to be you." Alice grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. "You fell for Edward at first sight right?" I nodded. "And he's the only one who seems to dazzle you, right?" I nodded again. "And despite what he is or what he's done, you love him anyway right?"

I smiled and nodded. "Okay you…" I suddenly heard 'Poison by Groove Coverage' and quickly started digging through my pockets. "Edward? Why are you calling me when we're in the same house?"

'_That's Edward's ring tone? That's hilarious.'_ Rose was clenching her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"It's the only way I can talk to you since my sisters stole you."

"I'm hoping…HEY!"

Alice ripped the phone from my hand and spoke into it. "Edward, you're going to have to be patient. You'll get her back in a little while. We can have Bella for a few hours tonight since you'll have her all day tomorrow." She paused as she listened. "Yes I do remember she's human and does need to sleep. Don't worry, we'll release her in a little bit, and you'll be happy. Byeee." Alice closed the phone and handed it back.

I took the phone and glared up at her.

"Don't look at me like that. We're doing this for the both of you. If you're planning on spending forever in this family you need to get used to the makeovers." Alice then looked at me hesitantly. "You are planning on being with Edward forever? With us?"

"Forever sounds like a really long time, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Convincing Edward to change me is a whole other story."

'_Don't worry about him. If need be, any of us would change you in a blink of an eye. Just say the word. But after high school ok?'_

I nodded and gave her a huge smile. Surprisingly the room filled with the song 'Shut Up and Drive by Rihanna.'

"ROSE!" I glared at her.

"I was curious." She merely shrugged.

"What's mine?" before I could answer Alice's question 'Ace of Base's The Sign' echoed in the room.

I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, trying to hide my yawn, but I failed.

"I guess it's time for bed for the human." Alice shoved a bunch of clothes into my arms.

"Aren't you two tired also?"

"Vampires don't sleep…haven't you asked Edward anything about us?"

I felt my cheeks tint slightly. "Um no, I haven't. But I think I will tonight."

"Just remember what we planned. Now get to your room." _'Edward's in his room listening to music.'_ "See you in the morning. Good night!"

YEAH!! I was finally free. I quickly, but silently ran to my room and deposited the clothes on the bed. I sorted through everything until I found the nighty that was planned for tonight. I held up the navy blue fabric and stared at it*****. Was I really going to do this? It wasn't anything sexual, just lying next to him in bed while I slept. But if vampires don't sleep and Edward agrees to this, than what would he do all night?

I shrugged it off as nerve and me trying to talk myself out of what I was about to do. I changed quickly and once the nighty was on, I looked at myself in the nearby mirror. The fabric fit perfectly, not to tight and not baggy, just perfect.

I went to the door and peeked out. The coast was clear. I tiptoed across the hall to Edward's room, his door was cracked slightly and I peeked in.

He was lounging on his massive bed, eyes closed with headphones on. He must have had them pretty loud because he didn't even flinch when I quietly closed the door. I thought about just lying on the bed next to him but I didn't want to scare him anymore then I was about to anyways.

I gently touched his arm to get his attention and whispered "Edward?"

He instantly sat up. He looked ready for flight or fight. Then his topaz eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you."

Edward fumbled with putting his headphones away and keeping his eyes on me at the same time. "No, your fine, I just thought Alice would be holding you hostage a while…" his eyes focused on my attire. They started at my bare feet and worked their way up past my naked knees and slowed on the way up the dark azure fabric, lingering on my breast then up past my neck and stilled on my blushing face.

I stood up straight and looked down at myself. "So, how does it look?" like his constant stare and wide lust filling eyes didn't already tell me.

"It looks great. Remind me to thank Alice for her keen eyes and taste."

"Edward, I was wondering something?" I was both acting shyly and was seriously shy and nervous. "I was hoping to sleep next to you tonight. I'm not used to such a big bed and it feels strange."

I heard him gulp then without any hesitation he pulled back the covers for me. I swiftly climbed into his bed and snuggled up against his side.

"How come you're not getting under the covers?" I asked when he didn't move his body an inch.

"You'll get cold if you sleep directly next to me."

"Oh, alright." I pouted a little, and then I got more comfy by resting my head on his chest and looked up at him. . "Can I ask you some questions, about vampires?"

"Sure, I guess." He looked down at me hesitantly.

"Well I already know that coffins and the sun burning you are myths and you don't sleep. How much of the movies are myth? Stake through the heart?"

"Myth, we can only die if ripped apart and burned or the Volturi, the vampire royal family with really powerful abilities."

"Eww, gory! What about garlic, holy water or crosses?"

"Mild annoyance, it's just water and crosses don't do a thing. In fact Carlisle keeps a large cross that belonged to his father in the living room." He relaxed and started to run his hand through my hair as he answered my questions.

"What about photos and mirrors, are you visible?"

"Both myths, we're as visible as I am to you now."

"If vampires don't sleep then why do you have beds?"

"Even if our bodies are hard as stone we still like to be comfortable. The rest of the family has their own reasons." Edward winked at me suggestively.

"OH…so what about silver, fangs, bats and flying?"

"Silver makes us itch, platinum is better. No fangs…see," he smiled widely at me and I was glad I was off my feet. "Bats are like every other animal, they stay away from us. And we don't fly, but we do run really fast, I'm the fastest in the family actually."

I rolled my eyes at his self-praise. I then hung my head down slightly and looked at him through my lashes. "So do vampires mate for eternity?"

"That is true. Once we see the correct person we know immediately that they're the one and only. Although, I did have a bit of a problem with everything at first, didn't I But it's instantaneous, irrevocable, unequivocal and absolute."

I grabbed his right hand, which was free, and placed the chilly palm to my warm lips. "So it's a mutual feeling and understanding? Despite one being a vampire and the other a human?"

"…Yes…it would seem so…" Edward answered with a shaky breath.

"Good to know." I leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and settled back down on his chest, snuggling the blanket up around my back. "Good night."

"……Good night…" he started to hum a soft and relaxing melody and I soon found myself slipping into dreamland.

The bright moonlight shown through the tall windows, casting a mystical glow on everything it touched. I felt cool but very comforting arms tighten minutely around me. I looked up into the illuminating gold eyes of my boyfriend and smiled lovingly at him. He smiled down at me crookedly and my heart skipped. He wasn't dazzling me but I felt a sudden urge just the same.

I sat up slightly and gradually leaned against his chest. I felt his muscles stiffen as I placed my palms against his chest, even through the fabric of his shirt I could feel the chill and hardness of his skin. I leaned forward leisurely and gently kissed his neck like he had done to me so many times before. As I placed the kisses I tasted his skin, it tasted just like he smelled, wild and sweet with a touch of wind.

'_It's ok, just stay calm.'_ Alice's thoughts rang through my head but I ignored what she said. _'You'll thank me for it later.'_

I ever so bit by bit trailed kisses up his neck and over his cheek. I hovered just above his lips for a brief second, savoring the smell of his breath on my face. My instincts then took control.

I pressed my lips to his. Gentle at first, testing, then his lips started to move against mine, urging me on and the kiss became more heated.

'_I can't believe this is happening. I've only imagined what kissing her would be like. I'm loving this.'_

Wow, my dream was really going all out tonight. First hearing Alice and now hearing Edward's thoughts. Everything seemed so real, except Edward would never kiss me.

I snaked my hands up to his neck and around to his always messy but oh so attractive hair. I wound my fingers around his reddish brown locks and pulled his head closer. I parted my lips slightly and ran my tongue over his chilly lips.

'_Does she want me to open my mouth? Control, control, control, control…Oh hell!'_

I felt Edward's hands blaze a path up my arms, over my shoulders and his fingers wove into my hair at the back of my head. His lips parted and I took his invitation willingly.

My tongue darted inside his mouth and started to dance with his, causing me to moan against his lips. He pulled my face closer to his and I tasted all of him during our unending lip lock.

Even his mouth tasted of heaven with a hint of something like honey. It was intoxicating. I could kiss him forever and after high school I could act it out.

We continued to kiss deeply until we were both gasping for breath. Then we settled down to just light kisses and pecks.

This had definitely been one of my best dreams…next to my wet dream the other night.

'_Did she just say she had a _wet dream_?'_

I ended the kiss and leaned back to look at his gorgeous and dazed face.

"I love you…" I stated adoringly then settled back down in the bed and rested my head on his chest again.

"I love you too, always."

His left hand drew patterns across my back though I didn't know what they were. He started to hum the same tune from earlier and my eyes closed. That really was a great dream, too bad it wasn't real. Well maybe tomorrow we can make my dream a reality.


	13. 13: Reality

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

A little bit of language but not much.

I was going to wait a day or two to submit this chapter but after reading all the reviews I just had to add it. I ABSOLUETLY Love the reviews.

**Chapter 13: Reality**

A brilliant light was trying to leak through my closed eyelids. Reluctantly and miserably I slowly opened my eyes. Little flashes of colored lights were dancing around the walls. The immense sunlight must be reflecting off of a prism somewhere in the room.

I felt an insignificant push on the top of my head and I could only guess it was Edward's way of _kissing me_. I stretched my arms above me to loosen my joints. I glanced at Edward briefly then looked at the ceiling as I completed my stretch.

"Good morning Edward." I sang the words almost sweetly.

"Good morning Bella."

I then did a double take of Edward. The sun was playing across his skin. His face, chest, hands…they were all glittering. Everywhere the sun touched, it sparkled.

"Great, I'm still dreaming. Not only is my perfect boyfriend a vampire but now he sparkles too!" I rolled onto my other side and buried my head in the pillow.

A hand reached up and moved some of my hair back then started to gently massage my shoulder. I then felt Edward's breath on my neck.

"Bella this isn't a dream." He placed a few lingering kisses on my neck. "If it was a dream, would I still be kissing you like this or would I be more intimate." He placed a hand on the mattress in front of me. The sun was dancing over his skin.

I couldn't help myself; I reached out and gently touched the top of his hand. His skin felt just as smooth and cool as always but now it was like someone had dumped a bunch of glitter on him.

Edward placed another kiss on my neck then rested his face against mine. He turned his hand around and laced his fingers with mine and held them up into the suns rays. Every other finger sparkled, my skin looked so plain and boring against his.

I pulled Edward's hand down with mine and wrapped them around my waist. I snuggled up closer to his solid form. "I am definitely enjoying this dream." I whispered contently.

Another kiss was added to my neck. "Trust me… this isn't a dream. My skin shining the way it does is the reason we can't be seen in the sunlight. People would think we were aliens or something."

I rolled over to look at him and the beauty of his face mixed with the astonishing shimmer of his skin made me stop breathing. I heard once that someone could die while in a dream, this was definitely pushing that scenario.

"_If_ this is not really a dream, prove it." My hands found the buttons of his shirt and I started to work the first one out of the buttonhole, exposing a slightly bit more chest and sparkle. I moved to release the next button.

My hands were instantly halted by Edward's strong, chilly grasp. "You want proof right…Would your _dream Edward_ be so chaste and hesitant?"

I looked up into his pleading eyes with my _almost _innocent ones.

"Well no he wouldn't but I have a very active imagination. _If _this is a dream, why won't you let me enjoy it?" I tried to free my hands to undo more buttons and Edward's hold tightened. I glared at him.

"Isabella Marie Swan…this is _NOT_ a dream! Will you cease what you're doing? It's driving my insane!"

The use of my full name made reality fully sink in. I stared at Edward in shock. "That's not your cell phone in your pocket is it?"

He froze for about five seconds then leapt out of bed. He stood at the foot of the four-poster looking like he was being tormented. "You should go get dressed."

Feeling frustrated and hurt I slid to the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry Edward." I stood and headed for the door.

"Just remember…"

'_EDWARD DON'T!'_

"The real me and your dream me are very different entities."

Frustration and hurt out the window, now I was flat out pissed. I turned and stormed towards Edward. I stopped a few inched from him, temper at maximum.

"At least I was dreaming about you and not Mike or Eric or even one of your brothers. Or would you prefer I didn't fantasize about you? It's a shame my dream Edward and you weren't one in the same, then maybe you wouldn't be such an ass right now and I would finally get a kiss." I turned from him and exploded from his room.

'_You had that coming. It's your fault she has a preconceived notion about what the _real_ you would do to her.' _Alice chastised Edward in her thoughts.

Before I made it to the safety of my room I heard a loud whistle.

'_Nice Bella, great legs!'_

"Fuck off Emmett! I'm not in the mood!" I went into my room and slammed the door behind me.

'_Wow she must really be angry. I don't think I've ever heard her curse, and twice in one minute. Eddie what's gotten into you?'_

I heard Emmett go into Edward's room and close the door. I busied myself so I wouldn't hear any thoughts. At the moment I couldn't deal with myself in my head, let a lone anyone else. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, not blue. Then I folded all the clothes that Alice and Rosalie had forced on me last night. When that was finished I noticed the large window to my right. And I went to investigate.

It looked out over the backyard. There was a large porch with a swing and furniture sitting on it. Around the porch were thousands of flowers in all colors and types. Just beyond the flower garden was a small river. It looked so fresh and relaxing. I could use some relaxing right now.

Not even bothering to put on my shoes I ran from the room, down two stories and fled out the glass doors to the backyard. I didn't even notice if anyone was there or looking for me.

When I reached the flowers I nearly came to a stand still. I bent over and started to smell the many different fragrances. I walked slowly among the blossoms, enjoying a little bit of happiness in an otherwise ruined day.

Soon I came upon the stream. I sat down on the bank and rolled my pant legs up as far as I could get them. I dipped my feet in and almost jumped back. It was freezing, must be run off of the melting snow. After a minute my feet acclimated, and it started to feel refreshing.

I watched as the water washed over my feet. Too bad it couldn't wash away this morning. What is wrong with Edward this morning? I'd understand if he got mad if I had a dream about another guy, but why against himself? And who cares if they're a little different, it's still Edward.

The harder I tried to figure out the reason behind his outburst, the more confused I got.

I pulled my right leg out of the water and brought it up to my chest. I rested my cheek on my knee as I continued to watch the water flow around my other foot.

"Bella?"

Alice's voice sounded worried and scared. A vampire scared, there's a funny idea. I kept my gaze on the churning stream.

"Yes Alice?" I was surprised at how lifeless my voice sounded.

"I brought you something to eat. Even if you're not hungry you still need to eat. May I sit with you?"

"Sure," I watched as Alice sat down on my left side and dangled her feet into the river as well. The sun danced off of her skin as well, making it shimmer like Edward's had. She handed me a small plate with a large cinnamon roll on it. My mouth stared to salivate as the smell of fresh baked bread, cinnamon and icing hit my nose. I quickly took a bite and was pleasantly surprised.

"This is amazing! It's the best roll I've ever had. Where did you get it?" I asked before sinking my teeth into another bite.

"Esme will be happy to hear you like it so much. She made them, there's more in the kitchen. One of the things she brought with her when she changed, her love for gardening and cooking. But none of us eat so this is a dream for her." Alice smiled at me as I finished the roll and put the plate on the ground.

"Please don't mention dreams." I buried my face in my arms and rested them on my knee.

She sighed heavily. "I heard… I tried to stop him."

"I heard you." I looked back into the stream. "But I don't understand why he reacted like that to my dreams. If I dreamt of Emmett or Jasper or Mike, I'd understand. It's not like I have control over my dreams. But at lease it was him and not somebody else."

Alice looked at me seriously. "Maybe it's not that you fantasize about him but the fact that you can't differentiate between imaginary and reality."

I looked at her, on the verge of going into hysterics. "It would seem imaginary and real go hand-in-hand. It's not everyday a girl finds out her boyfriend sparkles like a Christmas ornament. My boyfriend is a vampire for crying out loud! Imaginary and reality are strange bedfellows."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Good point." She then had a look like she was trying to rethink her words. "But what if some of your dreams weren't really dreams at all?"

I immediately thought to the dream I had a couple of nights ago. "No, that was definitely a dream. It would take Edward another decade to build up his courage for that." Alice's eyes grew wide. "Don't ask. I'm sure you've had worse fantasies about Jasper."

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "I _know_ I have! But that aside, what I was referring to was more recent."

I sat still for a minute and tried to recall all my recent dreams involving Edward. Several I knew for a fact were dreams, and then there was last night dream.

"There is one but in reality I can only see Edward fleeing out the nearest exit." I shook my head to dismiss the possibility.

"Maybe…maybe not…" she smiled at me like the all knowing pixie that she was.

My eyes widened and the pieces started to fall into place. I quickly pulled my leg from the water and darted for the house.

'_Go easy on him, ok.'_

I half ran, half clawed my way up the stairs and burst into Edward's room. Edward was standing by his stereo and Emmett was leaning against a post of the four-poster bed.

"Emmett, out!"

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted me and left, closing the door behind him.

I walked over and stood behind Edward as he put away a cd.

"Was my dream last night real?" he didn't turn to face me, he didn't even look at me, he just looked at his collection of music. "Edward…did last night really happen?" And still no reaction. Had I become invisible during my flight up here, no, Emmett saw me.

Using all my strength, I flipped him around and pushed him against the bookcase. It was almost like moving a lifeless body and his eyes matched. He immediately looked away from my waiting gaze.

I didn't know whether to feel angry or hurt by his lack of reaction. I fisted my hands into his shirt in hope of getting some movement out of him.

"Did I…_attack_ you last night?" still nothing. The hurt was quickly piling up. "Blink once for yes and two for no," again nothing. What have I done? What have my _dreams_ done? I released my hold on his shirt and my arms fell to my sides.

I took a step backwards, then another and another. I looked at him standing there like a statue. "I'm sorry…" was all I could think to say, and I felt my heart drop. I took another step back and the tears started to fall. I had to get out of here and fast. I turned to escape this emotional situation. I fumbled with the door handle then after the door was opened I stumbled out the door and crossed the hall to my room.

I glanced around the room for no reason. My dreams had really messed things up. Considering Edward's lack of response I'm almost positive I kissed him last night and I thought I had imagined it. Which part of last night hurt Edward the most? The fact that his girlfriend made the first move or the fact that she thought it wasn't real? Or both even? How am I supposed to fix this? I don't even have the foggiest idea of where to start.

My legs crumbled to the floor and I placed my face in my hands and let the sobbing take over. I was completely lost. I have no idea what to do. I know Edward loves me but at the moment he seemed to hate me. My chest felt like it was being ripped in half. I hope Edward didn't stay angry with me for long, I don't know how long I can stand being torn apart.

I heard the door click closed behind me and nothing else. Alice was the only one capable of blocking me so well besides Edward and he was mad at me.

I kept my face in my hands and my crying lessened. "Alice, please tell me we work through this…"

"I'm not Alice but I'm sure we will."

I sprang to my feet and spun around at hearing Edward's voice speak from behind me. I caught my feet on each other during my spin and fell onto the edge of the bed in a sitting position. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. His eyes were still sad but there was determination showing above all else.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks as I tried to speak. "I'm so sorry Edward, I…" he interrupted me by pressing his lips firmly against mine. My mind was quickly becoming mush as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

With what little coherency I had left I pushed on Edward's chest, causing him to end his kiss and gaze at me wantonly.

"Edward, I'm trying to apologize here…and you're…making it…extremely…difficult…" he was placing kisses on my neck, eye lids and cheeks.

He gently held my cheeks in his hands and gave a small crooked grin. "There's nothing to apologize for. I'm extremely happy that you're having fantasies about only me. I just wish you could have told the difference between real and fake…but I understand why you couldn't, and I'm sorry." He then pressed a sweet and affectionate quick kiss on my lips. "It's pretty sad that I got jealous of your dream version of me."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him. "Yes, it is! Maybe I'll ask Carlisle if there is a medication to halt dreams."

He grabbed my wrist and carefully pulled my arms away from my chest. He then did several things at once.

Edward placed a firm kiss on my forehead, almost pushing me back and his hands pushed my arms back just enough that I fell back against the mattress. He then straddled my hips and leaned over me, still pinning my arms down.

I looked up into his alluring, passionate topaz eyes.

"You can still have your dreams, I'll just need to put me and dream me on equal ground regarding you. Sort of like even the score."

As I thought back to my erotic dream my eyes widened and I gazed up at him terrified.

"What?" his tone was equal parts humor, worry, and wonder.

I turned my face away from his questioning gaze and I felt my cheeks heat up. "It's just there were things done in my dream that I'm not ready for in real life."

"Don't worry." He placed a kiss on my cheek and I looked at him. "It'll be a goal for us to reach later on, once our relationship has developed farther. But for now, I have _other_ ideas."

He pressed his chilly lips to mine, gently savoring every moment. The kissing was sweet and innocent. But I didn't wasn't sweet and innocent, I wanted a repeat of last night now that I was fully awake.I want to kiss him deeper, to really taste him.

As if he was answering my, he parted his lips and his tongue sought entry to my mouth and started to dance with my tongue. His taste was just like in my _dream_, sweet wild and honey-like. I moaned at the pleasure I was receiving from just him kissing me.

He's a fabulous kisser, not that I had anyone to compare him to. I know he's a virgin but am I the first girl he's kissed.

'_The first girl _I've_ kissed yes, but Tanya's stolen several from me, totally one sided.'_

I broke the kiss by turning my head and looking out the window. My eyes were wide as I laid there thinking. Edward didn't say anything while he let me think. He did release my arms though and started to run an icy finger along my collarbone. Did he just answer my thought with a thought of his own?

I grabbed his face and pulled him down to mine. Chilly lips to swollen hot ones.

Can we really read each other's minds, while kissing?

'_It would seem so.'_ I pulled his face back and looked into his glazed over eyes. They were swimming in desire.

"This is going to create some problems."

"I don't care right now…Now stop ending the kiss." He crushed his mouth down on mine, kissing me feverishly. _'I love you soooo much.'_

I reached up and laced my fingers through his hair and attempted to pull him closer, to deepen the contact, if that was even possible.

Edward started to trail his right hand down my ribs and rested on my hips. My body instinctively arched up to meet his body. He pulled his face away from me and completely froze up.

"Sorry…it was involuntary." I gazed at him ashamed and innocently.

"I think we should stop before one or both of us lose control." He placed a quick kiss on the tip of my nose then moved from above me and sat on the edge of the bed.

I sat up next to Edward and debated for a whole three seconds what I wanted to do. I stood up and moved to stand in front of him. "I need to do something real quick." He looked at me curiously. I took a step forward, placing my legs between his knees. I gently placed my hands on his cheeks and lifted his face up. I bend down and pressed my lips sweetly to his.

I love you more than words can describe. I leaned back up and we smiled at each other. "Some of us already do have some control."

Edward's eyes narrowed and he smirked. "Want to go someplace special to me?"

"Sure!" I nodded happily.

"Finish getting dressed and I'll get some stuff together" he left my room happily.

I wonder where he could mean. There aren't really any special places in Forks. Was it out of town? Oh well, as long as I was with Edward, I'd even visit Disneyworld. That place has way too many people and puppets, it scares me.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

_**I'm now completely caught up with what I have written out, AHHHHHH. Oh well, I'm almost done with chapter 14, so hopefully it won't be too long after this chapter gets approved.**_

_**I wish I could respond to all the reviews but unfortunatly I'm not a vampire and I do need to sleep at some point. So I just have to do a big community thanks. THANK YOU EVERYONE! I LOVE THE REVIEWS, THEY'RE WHAT REALLY KEEP ME GOING! Did that work, lol.**_

_**If the author is on the verge of tears when writing, does that make them great or crappy?**_


	14. 14: Torture

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I got stuck on my Perfect World game, still am really. But I'm multi-tasking, I'm writing and playing.

**Chapter 14: Torture**

I quickly changed my shirt to the blue blouse that Alice suggested and pulled on my socks and shoes. I looked myself over in the mirror and fought with my hair to make it presentable. I failed miserably, so I decided to pull it back into a pony tail. I then opened the door to head out and Edward was there to greet me. He held a large woven picnic basket in his left hand; a dumbfounded smile creased his lips.

He was dressed in a dark blue/purple button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow; it was untucked over a pair of blue jeans. He looked me over; I followed his gaze, wondering if I had done something inappropriate for what he had planned. Instantly he grabbed the back of my neck with his free hand and pulled me close to him. I could feel his breath on my face and I tried to remain calm so I wouldn't faint.

"Bella Swan, you'll be the death of me. Wearing _that_ blouse with your hair pulled back…" he growled hungrily then devoured my lips. The kiss was deep and heated and over way too soon.

He leaned away from me faintly with a sheepish grin. I reached up to pull my hair tie out but Edward stopped me with daring glance.

"Don't you dare! I like your hair like that. It's more innocent and down to earth. I find it very attractive." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"You're weird, you know that?"

"More than you know actually. Are you ready to go?" I nodded with a smile and he took my left hand and pulled me down the stairs.

"You two behave!"

"Yes mom, we will."

I giggled at the _normal_ family chatter.

"I may be older that her in vampire years but I look at her as a mother. And Carlisle is my father in ever sense of the word except in blood."

We walked through the entryway doors and headed in the direction of the garage. We walked right past it and he led me toward the forest.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I watched as the trees surrounded me.

"You'll see." He grinned at me.

"Edward I don't like surprises." I tightened my hold on his hand as we walked deeper and deeper into the woods.

"You'll like this I'm positive." He lifted our joined hands and kissed the back of mine and I stumbled on nothing.

I scowled at him. "I had better or you're never going to hear the end of it." He just laughed.

We walked for about an hour. Even though I was nervous about where Edward was taking me, I was enjoying the quiet walk with my boyfriend. The forest looked completely different with the suns rays peeking through the canopy. The woods looked enchanted with the beams of light shining through the branches in random spots. I had my _white knight_ in hand, all I needed was a frilly dress and a pointed hat and I'd feel like a princess lost in the woods.

"We're almost there."

"Good, I was starting to worry that we were spending all day walking."

Edward laughed out loudly. "No we're not, but we are walking at a human pace. It would take only five minutes for me to run."

"Remind me of that on the way back."

"Will do," he chuckled quietly.

After about another ten minutes of walking I heard a rumbling sound. I looked around the trees for a hint to the noise.

"What is that, a waterfall?"

Edward didn't say a word; he just smiled at me and continued to direct me through the forest. The trees then thickened to make an almost impenetrable wall.

If I was alone there was no way for me to get through the leafy, mossy mess. Edward on the other hand, quickly made a path and pulled me through. Stupid vampire strength. Once I broke through the foliage barrier I instantaneously shielded my eyes.

The sun was so intense and so sudden that it took a good minute before my eyes adjusted.

The first thing my eyes were able to distinguish was my boyfriend. Standing in front of me just off to the side, smiling in all his sparking, handsome glory.

I smiled back at him then noticed the medium sized waterfall about thirty feet behind him. It wasn't large enough to draw attention from the public. It was like those small falls you see in romance movies. The falls rested on the far side of a small meadow. The area was about thirty feet wide in diameter, just the right size for a private rendezvous. The grasses were ankle high and little purple and white flowers were mixed in everywhere. Everything was beautiful. I reached my hands up and pulled Edward's head down. I locked my lips onto his.

This place is absolutely amazing, just like my boyfriend.

'_Thank you, I knew you'd like it here.'_ He leaned into me to deepen the kiss.

Did I create a monster last night?

Edward pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against mine. "Bella…I've always been a monster, you just woke another one up is all."

I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look into Edward's eyes. "But you're my monsters, I'll just have to think of a way to tame you." I pressed a quick kiss to his lips then turned around to look over the meadow.

"I think you've already tamed one…" he whispered against my neck and pressed his lips just below my ear.

"So, what did you have planned for us out here?" I whimpered when he released me and walked away toward the waterfall.

I followed and watched as he found a spot, pulled a blanket from the basket and laid it out. He then put the basket down at a corner and sat down. He looked at me curiously.

"Did you want an invitation?"

I stuck my tongue out then joined him on the blanket.

Edward chuckled quietly. "I think Alice is rubbing off on you. The minute you want to go clothes shopping is the minute I get a _Restraining Order_ against her for you."

"Please do!" I scooted over closer to him and reached for his hand.

Before I could obtain what I was in search of, Edward grabbed me by the hips and lifted me effortlessly into his lap. He moved his legs out so I was sitting on the blanket in front of him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his chest.

I felt my body start to overheat, and quickly. I felt like a cartoon who was about to blow her top.

"Is this better? Are you comfortable?" he asked and I heard him inhale deeply. I guessed he had smelled my hair.

"Much…" I almost squeaked my reply. That one word could answer both questions well.

"Hey Edward?" I said innocently as I ran my fingers over his sparkling arm. "What did you mean when you said you think I've already tamed one?"

"I'm referring to the side of me that craves your blood. I'm sorry, but I've been using you to test myself. I've been kissing your neck and forehead to desensitize myself. I realized that the more and more I fell in love with you the less I wanted your blood. But with each kiss I was developing an addiction. I absolutely love your floral scent." He placed several little kisses on my neck. "You smell like lavender and freesia and it's _very_ you."

I tilted my head to look at him. "So what you're saying is love soothes the savage beast."

He looked surprised by my words. He then smiled at me, his eyes showing a golden hunger. "Most definitely… After last night you've succeeded in caging that savage beast. But subsequently, you've unleashed a hundred and four year old beast in its place."

Edward leaned over and claimed my lips ferociously. He was kissing me so deeply that from a distance it would have been difficult to tell where we each ended and began.

I brought my hand up and started to caress his neck, urging him on. I heard him half moan half growl as I started to run my fingers through his bronze tresses. Hearing his animalistic groan sent my instinct into overdrive, and I moaned in return.

I instantly found myself laid down on the blanket; Edward was resting on top of me. The contact and kiss was never broke and for that I was grateful. I am so deeply in love with this perfect being I never wanted to let him go.

'_I feel the same way, but we really should stop for a bit.'_

So stop then. I dared him; I was learning quickly that once we started, that it would take a distraction to stop us. He continued to kiss me like he was starving and I was a porterhouse steak, ok bad analogy.

'_You're much tastier than a steak. Your naturally sweet, warm, gentle, loving and totally addictive. I love how you kiss me.'_

Better than Tanya?

Edward pulled his head back instantaneously and glared at me. "You really know how to kill the mood."

I shrugged nonchalantly. "Well you did say we should stop. What's a better distraction than to bring up another woman?" I smiled innocently.

He leaned back and sat down on the blanket. He crossed his arms over his chest. "That wasn't funny." He continued to glare at me.

I sat up and crawled over to him. Edward's eyes widened as he watched me approach him on my hands and knees. I then placed my hands on his legs and leaned in closer.

"Yes it was and you know it." I whispered and gave his lips a quick peck then sat down on the blank. I crossed my arms in front of me and scowled at Edward. "Now, tell me about this, Tanya."

He let out a large sigh then relaxed. "Better you hear it from me now then from someone else later. Tanya, her two sisters and their two friends are our cousins in Alaska, they're also vegetarians. Tanya has shown an interest in me for awhile."

I continued to scowl at him, now annoyed. "Define interest and awhile. And how did she manage to kiss a person who can read minds?"

He looked nervous now. "She'd wait until she knew my mind was preoccupied then she would strike and I would immediately shove her away. She's wanted to make me her husband and mate for about eighty years now. It's incredibly difficult to find a mate with our life style or one willing to change. She thinks I'm her last hope for her happily ever after." He then got very defensive. "But I never had the smallest iota of desire for her, its all one sided on her part. Please don't worry about Tanya ok?!"

I shook my head and started giggling. "I'm not worried. I actually feel sorry for her." Edward arched an eyebrow and looked confused. "I mean it's kind of sad if you think about it. She's spent eighty years trying to capture you and I've accomplished it in only three months."

"Bella…" Edward leaned forward and grabbed my hands. He pulled me against his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist, locking all four hands behind his back. "You have completely and thoroughly captured every part of my being." He placed a quick kiss on my nosed then smiled down at me.

"You said Tanya wanted to make you her husband. Is that in human terms or vampire?" I tightened my arms around him.

"Both. A vampire mates for life, which is more than I can say about some humans. When a vampire says _I do_ it's for all eternity. We were human at one point so it's only natural that we marry in the human tradition. Using the terms husband and wife and getting married reminds us of our humanity. There are less civilized vampires, nomads, that don't care about any of that and just refer to themselves as a 'mated pair'."

I was hanging on his every word, thinking about what they meant and what they could mean in the future.

"So what would we be considered right now to a vampire?"

"Well taking into account our make out sessions and we've already talked about forever together but haven't…made love. We'd be engaged." He winked at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up at the words _made love_, the thought of Edward and I being _that_ close. One day we would be _that_ close and it would be like heaven. I just wonder how long I could last without attacking Edward, again. I suddenly felt a chilly pressure on my lips and leaned away.

"Oh, no you don't, that thought is private." I looked up at Edward and his face showed a little worry.

"Your face went through so many different emotions it was driving me crazy not knowing." He looked deep into my eyes like he was trying to find and answer in them.

"I'm glad you can't read me all the time or you would realize what a pervert I am."

"I don't need to read you to know what some of your thoughts are."

What was he talking about? I knew I was like an open book but did I come with a 'how to' guide also.

"You talk in your sleep." He smiled crookedly.

Five words were all it took to terrify me. What had I said? Did I say something bad? Was there something erotic? If my words were anything like my _dreams_ I could die of embarrassment.

"Bella, it's alright. You didn't say anything too profane. At first it was about missing your mom. Over time my name was said more and more." He pulled me into a tight and comforting embrace.

"Over time?" I whispered as I thought. "What do you mean _over time_?" The look on Edward's face was priceless. He looked like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I love watching you sleep…"

"Edward…" I said his name sternly.

"You look so peaceful and happy…"

"EDWARD!" frustrated, I stood up and started to look for the path out of the meadow.

"What are you doing?" his voice sounded panicked and worried.

"I'm going to ask Alice, I'm sure she knows what you're not telling me." Edward grabbed my hand, stopping my search.

"I'll tell you…just, please don't go." He looked at me with pleading eyes and led me back to the blanket. He sat me down then took a seat in front of me. He then looked at me very seriously. "Promise me you won't get freaked out."

His words surprised me. "Let's see…I have a boyfriend that's a vampire and he sparkles in the sun. What could possibly freak me out?" Edward's eyes narrowed at me as he waited. "Okay, I promise."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath then opened his eyes and fixed them on me. "I've been sneaking into your room almost ever night to watch you sleep."

He's been in my room; he's seen what a slob I am. I have clothes and books scattered everywhere. Guess I know what I'm doing when I get home. What about the night after Port Angeles when I went into shock? Oh god, was he there when I had my wet dream, was it a dream at all?

"Bella, say something please." Edward cupped my face with his chilly hands which snapped me out of my reverie.

"Were you there that night after Port Angeles?" I looked deeply into his liquid gold eyes. I wanted to hear his answer but I was scared of what it might be.

"I was," he said remorsefully then pulled me into his arms. "When I saw you start to shake in your sleep, I wanted to hold you so badly. To offer some form of comfort but I settled for holding your hand all night, and just that seemed to end the shivers." He then pushed me back and held me at arms length.

"Believe me when I say I've only held your hand that night. I've _never_ touched you other wise."

"I believe you. Were you over Thursday night?" I watched his face intently to see if it betrayed any hidden answers.

"No, I was out hunting. I was preparing myself for this weekend."

So that really was a dream. I sighed in relief then started to giggle, "You were worried that you would attack me. But it was you who was attacked." I burst out laughing, unable to contain myself any longer.

After a good minute of hardy laughing I felt my body being shoved to the ground suddenly. I looked up to see Edward hovering over me.

"Do you still feel like the predator now?" he looked down at me with a sinister glint in his eyes.

I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and hoisted myself up to meet him. I pulled my face closer to his till I captured his icy lips and kissed him deeply.

Yes, I'm still the predator. We kissed intensely for several more minutes then I lowered myself back down to the blanket.

"Speaking of hunting, did you manage to catch me a deer last weekend?"

Edward rested his head on my shoulder and started laughing. He rolled onto his back on the blanket and continued to laugh.

I was getting frustrated by his lack of answer. Without thinking, I leapt onto him, straddling his hips. He immediately stopped laughing and looked at me with wide frantic eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything if you tell me what I want to know." His eyes were darting all over my body and the position I was in over him. He looked scared and intrigued.

"Bella, are you being possessed?" he groaned loudly when I started laughing at his question. "Bella!" he growled my name and looked at me like he was in pain.

"Oh sorry, it would seem I no longer have any inhibitions. Don't make me laugh and you won't have this problem." Edward glared at me evilly.

"You really are a seductress. If you're like this just from kissing, I'm scared of what you'll be like when we take the next steps."

I stared down at him intently as I thought about what the next steps implied. Second and third base then eventually…home. I blushed fiercely as I thought of us together in any way like that. At the same time, in the back of my mind I was wondering when. God, I'm getting as bad as Emmett, my thoughts keep returning to sex.

"So what are the questions you want answered so desperately that you have to torture me?" Edward chuckled quietly.

"Aww, poor virgin vampire," I patted him on the cheek. "Can't stand to have his girlfriend straddling him." He glared while I smiled.

"Ask what you want to know already."

I giggled softly so my body wouldn't bounce, too much. "Okay, okay, keep your pants on, and I do mean keep your pants on." Edward sneered at my little joke. "So do we get venison for dinner or is it still fish?"

"It's all cut up and in our freezer, just waiting for you to take home."

"What about venom?"

"No venom, we broke its neck…"

"No, _what_ is venom?" Edward looked at me nervously but didn't answer. I started to move my hands slowly over his chest. I heard a quiet moan.

"Okay, when we bite our prey the venom paralyzes them so they can't run away."

"Is the venom always present? Like when we kiss. What would happen if it's ingested?" I started to panic though I didn't know why. Edward began laughing. Did I say something funny? I didn't think I had.

Since Edward was still laughing, I decided to test a few limits. I found the bottom of his shirt and started to trail my hands up between the shirt and his stomach. The second my fingertips touched his cool, hard skin, strong hands latched onto my arms.

"I never said I wasn't going to answer, I just thought how funny your worries sounded considering how passionate we've been today." Edward smirked when he saw my cheeks redden.

"About your questions, since the beast is caged when ever you are around there is no venom. As for it being ingested, I've never heard of it being done so I can't tell you what the side effects would be."

"How does someone become a vampire?" I was afraid he wouldn't answer and he didn't disappoint me.

Edward's eyes widened then he turned his head to the side and frantically scanned the tree line for an explanation to give me.

I leaned forward, resting my body on top of his. I bent forward just enough so I could whisper in his ear.

"I do have other ways of finding out…" I quickly bit his ear and his whole body tensed beneath me. I crossed my arms over his chest and laid my head down, looking directly at him and I waited to see if he would answer me or not. I shifted my legs ever so slightly and Edward's hands shot to my hips and held me stationary.

"You're a tease!" he growled as he looked at me with narrowed eyes. "Have you been taking lessons from Rosalie or something?"

"No, why, should I be?" I pressed my palms to his chest and lifted myself up. "Am I not doing it right? Is my flirting inadequate?" I looked down with sad eyes.

"No, your flirting is very adequate and affective in fact." His hands tightened minutely on my hips and I smiled at him.

"Will you _please_ tell me how one becomes immortal, like you?" I smiled sugary sweet and fluttered my eyelashes. Okay, even I knew I looked like an idiot, but it seemed to work. Edward let out a large sigh.

"All it takes is a bite, which is actually more difficult than it sounds. When we taste human blood, a madness takes over and it's nearly impossible to stop until the prey's heart stops. But if a vampire is able to stop then the venom will spread. The pain is excruciating and last for about three days, while it burns through your body, killing, changing it. Then you awaken to a whole new world and life. The first year is always the hardest. All a newborn thinks about is the thirst, nothing else, and can't be around civilization, if one's planning on being a vegetarian that is."

"Wow, that's definitely different than in the movies." I looked at him amazed at the whole process.

"I'm pretty sure that everything depicted in movies about vampire is wrong."

"I'm noticing that. I prefer the genuine article to the media's version anyway. Can I ask you one more question then I'll end your torture session?"

"Sure, but it hasn't all been torture." He shrugged indifferently.

"Oh, I know but your control is probably getting really thin." He looked at me surprised like I had just figured out his secret. "I was wondering, when did you realize you loved me?" I looked down harmlessly. Edward looked at me stunned.

"You didn't need to hold me hostage, I would easily answer that question." he smiled crookedly. "I know I told you that a vampire knows instantly but I've never known love in that aspect so I didn't know what I was feeling. After that first week when I went to Alaska, I finally returned home on Sunday. I saw you in the minds of my siblings. Watching how you talked and laughed and sometimes played with them, it started to open my eyes to the possibility of happiness. But the day of the accident, when that van almost…ended your life, is when I fully became conscious of the fact that I was in love with you. When did you know?"

I knew he was going to ask but knowing didn't make it any easier. I looked toward the waterfall, then in a blink of an eye I was flipped over and Edward was leaning over me.

"So do I get to torture answers out of you now?" he smiled mischievously. He reminded me of a puppy about to get a bone.

"No, I'll answer, it's just a bit embarrassing. Well you already know that I was attracted to you that first day." He nodded even though it wasn't really a question. "When you came back and looked at me with those golden topaz eyes and used that sexy crooked smile I was hooked completely." I started to fidget with the loose button on his collar.

"And what part of that was embarrassing?"

"The fact that it took me only a week and I was head over heals in love. How am I supposed to tell someone it only took me a week to find the love of my life and soulmate, when others spend their entire lives searching?" he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"The same way you tell them that the boyfriend you love is a hundred and four year old vampire." He looked at me.

"Don't!" we said in unison.

"They don't need to know all the details, just the bare facts will do. And if anyone questions it, be honest, tell them it was mutual." He smiled crookedly at his last comment.

"You always know the right things to say." I trailed my hands up around his neck and I felt him shiver.

"A hundred and four years of watching, reading and studying people helps."

"I have a few more questions for you later but first there is something I've wanted for a while now." I pulled his head down and locked my lips onto his.

He had no argument with fulfilling my wants and he willingly contributed. He brushed his tongue over my lips and I eagerly opened for his waiting tongue. We kissed deeply with no real thoughts except_ I love you_.

I plunged my fingers further into his hair, messing it up even further. God, I love his hair, his eyes, his lips, his touch, his body. I love the fact that he loves me.

'_I love all of you. But my favorite of all is you warm chocolate brown eyes. They can see through all my pretenses. They see a side of me that I didn't even know existed. I love that about you.'_

We remained joined at the lips for a good hour. Enjoying the taste and feel of each other, we were simply wallowing in the other's love.

Just as things were getting good, there was an interruption that neither wanted to acknowledge, that neither wanted to relinquish their hold of the other for, but it was an interruption neither of us could afford to ignore.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

The next chapter might be a while. I'm having difficulty finding the right words to use. I know what I want to happen but words are failing me. Hopefully my brain will start to work soon.


	15. 15: Interruptions

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

Sorry this chapter took so long, I finally got past my writers block. This chapter is almost twice as long cause of it. Despite my obstruction, I really hope everyone likes how this chapter turned out.

I've included some pictures into my profile to help with visualizing. I'll indicate where with a *****.

**Chapter 15: Interruptions**

Edward leaned back with an apathetic look. I covered my eyes with my arm and debated whether or not to cry. I moaned and whimpered unhappily.

"Bella, it's not your fault." I felt Edward lay down next to me and gently massage and kiss my shoulder. "It's natural, you can't help it."

"I bet you don't have this problem."

"Well no but my eyes change color. If you eat something you'll feel better about this." I felt him leave my side and heard him start to shuffle through the basket. I felt him sit down by my side again. "Please Bella; we were interrupted for a reason. You're obviously hungry. Here, have a strawberry."

"Strawberries aren't in season right now, it's too early." I sighed heavily.

"Then what are these? I know I haven't eaten human food in almost ninety years but I'm sure I know what a strawberry looks like."

I lifted my arm from over my eyes and looked over at Edward as he examined the red fruit. I swiftly sat up and my eyes darted between him and the berry in his hand.

"Where did you manage to find strawberries this time of year?"

"I have connections." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Uh huh, right." I stared at him skeptically and he handed me a berry almost the size of an apple. "I'm sure you just dazzled the fruit into ripening early."

Edward burst out laughing. "I didn't dazzle anyone or anything. Now eat or we'll have another disruption later on. I also brought some cheese and crackers and some tea and water."

I eyed the apple sized berry, amazed at its gigantic mass. I hesitantly took a bite, it was sweeter and more juicy then normal strawberries I've had. "Please tell me you packed a napkin." Edward chuckled and handed me a flimsy piece of paper.

"Good?" I nodded and took another bite. He watched my every move intently.

I finished the enormous fruit then looked at Edward questioningly. "What would you do if someone dared you to eat food?" he looked surprised for a moment.

"We'd eat it; we would just have to throw it up it later. Our bodies don't digest food the way it used to. If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he handed me another berry with a smug smile.

"I have eaten dirt. I would have rather taken the dare then told the truth." I blushed as I recalled my tenth birthday party, boy that was a joke.

"Truth or Dare huh, that sounds interesting. What was it you didn't want to tell the truth about?" he looked interested to hear my answer.

"It was my tenth birthday party and some of the girls wanted to know if I was still into fairytales, magic and mythical creatures. All of them had outgrown it by seven and I was the only one still believing. And I choose to eat dirt then tell them I was still into it. I was the talk of the school for months and those girls never spoke to me again. I more or less became a recluse after that, hearing what people were thinking about me didn't help none." I stared down at the berry sitting in my lap.

"I'm sorry I asked about such a sour memory for you. You don't seem reclusive now, when did that change?"

I gazed at him and smiled sweetly. "About three months ago. When I moved away from Phoenix and everyone I knew there. Who would have thought that believing in fairytales and such would pay off." I sunk my teeth into the berry as I let him think over my words. I didn't have to wait long, one of the joys of having a boyfriend with a century worth of knowledge in his gorgeous little head.

"Well that explains a lot. How it was so easy for you to accept us being vampires and why it was so difficult for you to accept reality over a dream. It's so easy for you to accept the unusual and imaginary." He smiled at me playfully as I finished my second ginormous berry.

I stretched out on my stomach over the blanket and gazed at Edward dreamily. He copied my position and lay down next to me. We stared into each others eyes for an undetermined amount of time.

"Tell me about your family." I stated bluntly and suddenly. "Like how you're older than Esme, who was changed when?" I waited patiently.

"Inquisitive as always," he chuckled briefly then took a deep breath. "You already know I was changed in 1918. Carlisle found me dying of the Spanish influenza. My real parents had already been claimed by the disease, and I was alone. Carlisle acted out of loneliness, he's been in this existence for centuries and the lack of companionship can really get to someone.

"I was the first to join him. A few years later he found Esme. She fell from a cliff but her heart was still beating, barely, but it gave Carlisle the opportunity to change her."

"Does someone have to be dying to be turned?" honestly intrigued.

"No, Carlisle would never change someone if they had another choice." You could hear the respect in his voice that he had for his father. "The heart needs to be beating in order to move the venom through the veins. But if the person is already dying it makes it easier for the venom to do its work." He went silent like he was deep in thought. I would have remained quiet but there were still four family members I needed to know about.

"What about Em and Rose?"

"Rosalie was turned in 1933. Carlisle found her in an alley, but I'll let her tell you the story when she's ready." He let out a sigh and looked upset. "Carlisle had been very careful with his thoughts around me. It wasn't till much later that I realized that he was hoping that Rose and I would get together. But she was like a sister to me and I've never wanted her in any way. A couple years later we were in Virginia and Rosalie was out hunting. She found Emmett being mauled by a bear. She carried him more than a hundred miles back to Carlisle to change him, she didn't trust herself to do it." Edward reached over and took my hands. "She saw something in him and they've been together ever since. We'll probably have to go to their wedding in a few years, again."

I started laughing as I tried to picture Emmett in a tuxedo. All I got was a care bear stuffed into a suit. "How many times have they gotten married?"

"Everyone likes to remarry every ten to twenty years, depending on the circumstances." He pulled both my hands close to his face and kissed each one then kissed each finger. "And in a couple years I'll no longer be the odd man out."

I jerked my hands away and sat up. I eyed Edward in fearfulness. He gazed at me uneasily. "I'm not ever going to marry."

Edward's expression was instantaneously alarmed. He was kneeling in front of me at once, holding my hands tightly. "May I ask why you don't plan to marry?"

"It didn't exactly work for my parents did it? What's wrong with just being together?" I was hopeful that he would understand.

"There's nothing wrong with being together and I know marriage didn't work for your parents and for some humans it doesn't. But you'll be with a vampire, we don't have divorce. I know some couples who have been together for a thousand years and they're still like newlyweds. A vampire would never imagine leaving their mate; the only time that would happen is if one is killed. And the surviving mate wouldn't rest till the murder is avenged. In my case, when you die, I will be right behind you."

I felt a tear escape my eye and Edward whipped it away with his thumb. "I still don't understand the importance; it's just a piece of paper."

His hands embraced my face and he gave me a small kiss. "It's like a permission slip allowing you the right to call each other husband and wife and to let others know that that one person belongs to you. And that your announcing you'll be together forever."

I still didn't understand the significance of it. I shook my head in bewilderment. What was the big deal; we were already committed to each other.

"Bella, lets not worry about that subject yet. We still have a couple years. I'm patient, I'll convince you eventually." There was an evil, conniving gleam in his eyes. I didn't know if I should be scared or excited.

I gave him a sinister smile and leaned in close to his face. "I'll love watching you try." I kissed him passionately for a whole five seconds then laid down on my stomach again, leaving Edward stunned and teased.

"So tell me about Alice and Jasper." I heard him growl for a second then I was flipped onto my back. Edward leaned across my right side, he propped himself by leaning on his arm opposite him.

"Your worse than a seductress, you're a _Femme Fatale_ and you _will _be the death of me." His eyes were full of desire and longing and they seemed to darken.

"But what a way to die right." I shrugged casually. "Now, tell me about Ali and Jaz?"

Edward hung his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll talk. Those two are very rare. They developed awareness for human life without any help. Neither Alice nor Jasper was created by Carlisle. Jasper came from a very different family or coven in the south. He felt that there had to be more to his existence than hunting and training; I'll let him explain that to you, it's involved. Edward hung his head in defeat. "Fine, I'll talk. Those two are very rare. They developed awareness for human life without any help. Neither Alice nor Jasper was created by Carlisle. Jasper came from a very different family or coven in the south. He felt that there had to be more to his existence than hunting and training; I'll let him explain that to you, it's involved. He has an ability to alter emotions to his liking, it's very useful.

"And Alice, we don't know about. She doesn't remember a thing about her human life or her creator. She was alone when she woke. We have no idea why, or how her creator could just leave her. It was her gift of foresight that saved her from becoming a total savage. She had seen Jasper looking for her, before he knew it himself. Then she saw us." He sat above me watching my expressions.

"How come only three people of you family seem to have special abilities?"

Edward chuckled softly. "Carlisle has a theory. He believes that when we were human we had some special trait. When we changed, that trait, like our minds and senses were intensified. He thinks I had been hypersensitive to the thoughts around me, and Alice had some precognition."

"What about the others?"

"Carlisle brought his compassion and he's built up immunity to human blood. Esme has the ability to love unconditionally. Emmett obviously brought his strength. Rosalie her persistence, or stubbornness." He chuckled again.

I closed my eyes and thought over everyone's abilities and the fact that they had been heightened when they became vampires. Edward had said he was sensitive to people around him then later he could read minds. If I could already read minds than what would that mean when I turned. How could my ability possibly be intensified? Did I even want it heightened? I would go completely insane.

There was something cold tickling over the skin at my neck and collarbone. When it reached the midpoint of my neck it started to trail down toward the valley between my breasts. I tried to remain calm and unaffected but my body betrayed me and a moan escaped my throat and my back arched slightly. The cool touch quickly blazed back up my neck, over my cheek and traced my lips tenderly. I inhaled sharply as the electricity I _thought_ I was now immune to started to shoot sparks through my body.

"Are you done thinking for now?"

I opened my eyes to see Edward leaning over me, smiling lovingly. I raised my arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

"Yes, for now, I've been thoroughly distracted." He smiled and tried to look blameless.

Edward bent down and continued where his fingers left off. His lips pressed delicately against mine, like I was a soap bubble. I understand that I'm breakable but not _that_ breakable. I laced my fingers into his hair and tried to draw him closer. I'll behave so kiss me already!

'_Geesh, not one for torture when your on the receiving end are you!?'_ He then kissed me without restraint and enveloped his arms around my shoulders to draw me even closer.

This is what people must call paradise. A perfect location on a perfect day, with your perfect love, doing the most perfect thing. It's my own perfect world.

'_You like the word _perfect_ don't you?'_

It's an adequate description for things that are more than right.

'_Very true!'_ Edward drew his face away from mine vaguely and gazed deep into my eyes. It was like he was searching my soul for the meaning of life. He brushed some loose hair off my face and started to caress my cheek.

"So the lion and the lamb fell in love with each other." He rested his forehead on mine and smiled at me crookedly.

I arched my eyebrows as I stared into his liquid gold eyes. "I'm the lamb aren't I?"

"Normally I would say yes…" Edward chuckled softly. "But today I feel like the edible little lamb."

"So much for being a masochistic little lion," I burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing or I'll make you stop." He glared with a hint of humor in his eyes.

"I dare you to try." I stated bluntly as I continued to laugh.

Edward grabbed my wrist with his right hand and restrained my arms above my head. "Just remember, you dared me." His eyes darkened as his lips assaulted my neck and I gasped as I felt a little pull, then he attacked my mouth without mercy. His free hand meandered over my ribs and held my hips firmly in place as I involuntarily arched toward him.

Somewhere in the meadow I heard 'The Sign' and I groaned against Edward's persistent lips. Ignore that, it's just Alice.

'_With pleasure my love.'_

Smash Mouth's 'Sister Psychic' then echoed through the trees. Edward growled as he pulled the phone from his pocket and hit the speaker button.

"Someone had better by dying!" He then silenced my giggle with a chaste kiss.

"We're already dead…Sooo sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late and someone needs her dinner or have you forgotten your make-out partner is human."

"Of course I haven't forgotten." Edward growled at her.

"Well, we have other plans tonight and there are some things we need to talk about. SO. GET. HOME. NOW!" I heard Alice hang up.

I whimpered unhappily as Edward climbed off of me and stood up. He chuckled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up carefully.

"I'm sorry I answered the phone." He gave me a quick kiss then went and rapidly cleaned up our picnic. He was done and waiting by the entrance before I could blink.

"So do you want to walk or do you want a ride?" Edward arched an eyebrow and looked hopeful. He reached his hand out to me and waited.

I debated for all of five seconds then nervously took his hand. "Ill try riding." His eyes lit up like a kid about to receive an ice cream cone.

Without releasing the basket or letting me miss a beat he swung me onto his back. I instinctively wrapped y arms around his neck and he grabbed my calves and folded my legs around his waist.

"You might want to close your eyes." Edward warned me and I buried my face into his neck. Without thinking I kissed his neck. With his free hand he reached up and squeezed my arm lightly then let out a seductive growl. I kissed him again.

"If we're to ever get home you need to stop that."

"Bully…" I turned and leaned my forehead into his back. "Alice would probably hurt us if we don't show up soon."

Edward patted my arm and took off running. I was immediately grateful he warned me to close my eyes. I wasn't one prone to motion sickness but I was definitely feeling outside my element right now. I felt like I was sticking my head out the window as Edward drove a hundred miles an hour down the highway.

Don't hit a tree, don't hit a tree, don't hit a tree, is what I chanted as we seemed to float through he forest at lightening speed.

"Bella, you can open your eyes and climb down now, we're home."

The only movement I made was lightening my arms and legs.

"Was it that bad?" His voice sounded apologetic and sad.

"Not really, it was exhilarating and different. I just don't want to move, I'm comfortable." I smiled and nuzzled his neck and my limbs tightened again.

"Oh okay," he nodded and smiled. "I was trying to save you the embarrassment of walking into the house like this. Oh, I can hear the comments Emmett would come up with now."

I sighed and unlatched myself from Edward's body then moved around him and stalked off toward the house. Edward sprinted up and clasped my hand as we entered the house.

"FINALLY!" shouted Alice as she pranced up to us and took my free hand. "Come eat your dinner so we can get this evening under way. Nice bite mark by the way."

I looked at Alice horrified and shot my eyes to Edward who stood next to me, looking innocent. I bolted into the downstairs bathroom and lunged for the mirror. Like Alice had said, there on my neck was a dark purple hickey. How am I supposed to hide this from Charlie? Or was that his plan?

"EDWARD!" I burst from the bathroom and collided into Edward's chest. His hands shot up and grabbed my shoulders to steady me.

"Want to make the other side even?" he grinned at me devilishly.

"NO! One bruise to worry about is more than enough. Thank you very much." I glared daggers at him.

He put a hand on my neck and leaned in close to my ear. "You didn't seem to worry about it in the meadow." He whispered confidently and kissed the bruise. He then stood up straight with a sheepish grin.

"You're incorrigible." I glared with narrowed eyes then stalked off toward the kitchen and Edward followed.

"Are you hungry Bella?" asked Esme from the kitchen counter.

Emmett was helping to cut vegetables and glanced up to see the ridiculous smile on Edward's face then he looked at me curiously. His eyes then locked on my neck.

"Guess you worked up an appetite." _'Are you guys still virgins?'_ he smiled mischievously at us.

"That's none of your business Em and get your mind out of the gutter." Edward started laughing.

Esme turned from the counter, curious about our strange conversation. Her eyes roamed over her hysterical son then looked me over.

"Edward, I thought I told you to behave." Esme scowl at Edward and pointed to my neck.

"That _was_ behaving."

My skin immediately turned crimson at his implication and I buried my blushing face in my hands.

"Bella, are you alright?" Esme asked full of concern.

I nodded against my hands to reassure her I was fine.

'_Well as long as she's okay. Edward, remember you're a gentleman and she's still a human.'_ Esme turned back to her food preparation.

"It's kind of hard to be a gentleman when your girlfriend is straddling you and torturing questions out of you." Edward chuckled quietly.

"Bella?" Esme looked at me mortified. _'She seems so sweet an innocent too.'_

'_Wow Bella, are you taking lessons from Rose?'_

"I asked her the same thing along with if she was possessed." Edward shook his head in disbelief. "It seems to be coming to her naturally. To be honest, I'm scared." He smiled and started laughing and Emmett joined him.

Esme and I glared at them as they continued with their laughter.

"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch." I sat down at the bar proudly as Esme placed the plate of grilled chicken salad in front of me. Edwards's arms snaked around my waist and his lips gently touched my neck.

"My sweet Bell, we don't sleep remember." He whispered very softly and seductively against my skin and I was starting to feel light headed.

"Edward, let her eat!" Esme scolded him and he pouted as he released me then took a seat next to me. He placed a hand on my knee and I blushed slightly.

"EDWARD. HANDS. OFF. BELLA!" shouted Esme.

I giggled as he removed his hand and brought them both to rest on the counter. He shifted his body slightly and pressed his knee against mine.

"Alice, didn't you say you had to talk to us?" Edward spoke at a normal tone and Alice danced into the kitchen and took a seat on my other side. Rosalie walked in and leaned against the wall.

"We believe we found the reason for Bella's reaction to Edward, and I'm jealous." Alice smiled at us then looked at Rosalie.

"Have you ever heard of 'Twin Souls'?" Rose asked from her relaxed position against the wall.

"I've heard _of_ it but that's it, why?" I looked between the two confused. I saw Carlisle and Jasper walk to the dinning table and sit down. Everyone was present and thinking of different ways to block me, now I was getting nervous. I looked to Edward and he seemed anxious also. He placed a hand on my knee and squeezed it, hoping to comfort me.

Alice cleared her throat. "The 'twin soul' or 'twin flame' consists of two centuries old soulmates, one of the first pairs of soulmates that existed. The twin soulmates have more difficulties in finding each other than normal soulmates do. If Edward had died in 1918 you two would have missed each other again. Souls aren't always reborn shortly after death, and sometimes never are." Alice went silent as she tried to find her next words.

"Bella…" Rosalie said my name softly and smiled. "Your reaction to Edward's touch is because you two are a pair of twin souls. When you faint or swoon or act differently it's your body and soul reacting to eh completion of the soul. Who knows how long your souls have been apart, never finding each other. You two have the ultimate connection between soulmates. Are you having difficulty not touching the other?" Edward's hand tightened minutely. "We've all found our soulmates and we can control our touches and urges. I've been watching you two and you can't. I think it's equal parts new love and twin souls finally reunited."

Alice grabbed our joined hands and gave us a huge smile. "So in a nut shell, you two are 'Ultimate Soulmates', a rare breed, an endangered species."

"How long till I don't faint anymore?" I asked as my eyes darted from Alice to Edward then back to Alice.

Alice shrugged, "Who knows, maybe never. Are you done eating?" I nodded. "Good, go up to your room, shower, change and join us in the living room."

I stared at Alice hesitantly. "I don't know about this, you know how much of a klutz I am."

"Bella, we talked about this. Now go!" she pulled me from my chair and directed me toward the stairs.

'_We have to get Edward and ourselves ready as well.'_

"Which will take all of two minutes right?" I winked at Alice, gave Edward a quick smile then ran upstairs to my room.

'_Come along Edward, time to get ready.'_ There was a short pause in Alice's thoughts. _'You'll see shortly.'_ Then she started to think about different ways to dance.

I made it to my room and quickly showered and slipped into the satin dress. I ran my hands down the smooth fabric and smiled as the little spots of glitter twinkled.***** I glanced in the mirror and pulled my hair up with a clip. There was a small dark blue chocker hanging from the mirror and I snatched it up. I noticed a small compact on the nearby table and opened it. I'm not much on makeup but I figured for tonight it was appropriate. There was a small yellow post-it arrow pointing to the light blue. I applied the eye shadow and slipped on the indigo high heels. Alice is really trying to kill me, I swear.

I took a deep breath, then another.

'_Bella stop hesitating!'_ chided Alice and I forced my legs to move.

I moved slowly and carefully down to the second floor and stopped to peek around the corner to look downstairs. From my angle I could only see Alice in her silver dress and Rose in a dark red one.

"Bella, get your cute butt down here!"

"Alice, what's going on? Why are we dressed like this?" I heard Edward and giggled.

"For someone who can read minds you don't think very much."

"Then stop blocking me!"

I felt a fight was going to break out soon so I meticulously maneuvered the stairs. Half way down the stairs I finally saw Edward standing off to side. He looked gorgeous in his black suit with a black shirt and his tie matched my dress, it even had some sparkles. He looked dumbstruck upon seeing me. I watched as his fingers twitched and wriggled.

'_Calm down Edward. You are not allowed to ravish her in front of us.'_ He brushed Jasper's hand off his shoulder and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

I stopped on the last step and looked directly into Edward's golden eyes and watched them slowly darken. He trailed his right hand down my bare arm slowly then took hold of my left hand and brought it up to place a lingering kiss on my knuckles.

"You look positively breathtaking." Edward whispered against my lips before claiming them in s searing kiss._ 'So what's the occasion that I get to see my beautiful girlfriend look like a vision?'_

It was Alice's idea.

He pulled away to glance at Alice. I whimpered at the loss of his cool lips and he smiled smugly.

"Yeah, eat it up." I whispered as he fully turned to look at his sister.

"So what's going on Alice?" I wove my fingers around Edward's and tightened.

"You are so dense." Alice whispered and sighed. She then looked to everyone present, then back to us. "We're having our own personal dance here instead of at the school with everyone else."

Edward spun around to face me again and his gold eyes sparkled with excitement and he had an enormous grin.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I took a step back up the stairs, feeling nervous. Edward tightened his hold on my hand and jerked me down the couple steps to land on his chest.

"You have no idea how much I've longed to dance with you." He placed his hands on my cheeks and gave me a quick but passionate kiss.

"Be warned, I can't dance." I smiled at him hesitantly as Edward took one of my hands and placed it on his shoulder then placed his hand on my waist, and he held up my other hand in his. I heard the music start out slow in the background and we started to move.

"It's all in the leading. Just keep you eyes on mine." He whispered softly.

I watched his eyes and let him lead me around on the floor, flawlessly. Not once had I stepped on Edward's feet or nearly fallen. Our dancing was perfect and I was incredibly surprised with myself.

"Bella, since when did you become so graceful?" Alice asked from beside us.

"No idea." I giggled as Edward twirled me once then pulled me tightly against him. I caught his eyes flash black for a second then return to the deep gold. That was the third time today that I saw his eyes darken. I know he's not thirsty or his eyes would be black all the time. So what gives? Why only little flashes of darkness?

"Are you enjoying yourself Miss Swan?" Edward asked in a hushed and seductive voice and brought a hand up to caress my cheek with his knuckles.

"Surprisingly yes, Mr. Cullen." I smiled sweetly and giggled as he nuzzled feather like kisses over my neck and it tickled a little.

"Edward…" Jasper said his name in an intimidating way.

"WHAT?" Edward growled at him, his lips mere millimeter from mine. His eyes were staying black now and I felt his breath on my lips.

"Both of you need to cease your urges before we all need to steal away with our mates!" threatened Jasper.

"I don't mind." Snickered Emmett and he ogled Rosalie. _'Why don't you two go get a room?'_

Edward growled quietly and his eyes settled down to the normal gold again. He brushed his lips over mine and gave me a quick kiss. He then stood up straight and we proceeded with our dancing.

The next song was faster and more upbeat. I stood still, totally lost and then I stared to watch Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie had her back against Emmett's chest and she was grinding her rear into him. Alice was facing Jasper and he was holding her hips tightly to him. I felt like I was on the set of 'Dirty Dancing'.

I felt Edward's wintry breath on my neck and I was immediately alert.

"Just do what feels natural. You've been doing that pretty well today." He winked then ducked down for a quick peck to my neck, which sent shivers down my back.

I blushed as I remembered my behavior today. I stepped closer to Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested his hands on my hips and we started to quickly oscillate against each other.

I was starting to feel more confident with my movements, I hadn't messed up once and I was impressed. I swiveled in Edward's arms, placing my back against his stony chest and brought an arm up and wrapped it around his neck again, weaving my fingers into his hair.

Edward groaned at my touch and he folded his arms around my waist and pulled me closer as we continued our _not_ so Dirty Dancing. I felt his cool lips and tongue inch over my skin at my neck and shoulder and I moaned.

"Shall we go get comfortable and make out some more in my room?" he whispered very quietly directly into my ear then pulled my earlobe into his mouth. I felt my legs start to give out and Edward supported me gently.

He released my ear and my faculties returned. I looked around and everyone was still grinding. I stepped away from Edward and he looked disappointed so I winked at him and a smile slowly appeared on his face.

"Goodnight everyone." I didn't wait for any replies and ran up the stairs without looking back; I knew Edward was hot on my high heels.

'_Yeah, I'm sure it will be a good night. Don't get too carried away Eddie.'_

'_How in the world is she able to run up the stairs in high heels? Is that really Isabella Swan, incurable klutz?'_

'_Have fun you two.'_

'_Like we don't know, she's not going to sleep.'_

"Goodnight guys!" I spoke in a commanding voice hoping to cease their thoughts about us, which worked. Jasper immediately started debating whisking Alice away and Rose was thinking about continuing their grinding in their room.

I outstretched my hand for the door handle to my room and was swung around and pressed against the door. Edward's cold lips crashed down on mine hungrily. His tongue begging for entrance to my mouth and I yielded in a heartbeat, eager to deepen the kiss. We continued our fierce kiss for several minutes then his hands started to trail down my ribs and halted on my hips.

'_You're mine, all mine…'_

I reached up and pulled his face from mine. His black eyes looked miserable and perplexed. I smiled lovingly at him to assure him nothing was wrong.

"Can I have a human moment? I'll meet you in your room in less than five minutes." He kissed my forehead and lunged into his room without a word.

I went into my personal bathroom to wash away the makeup and let my hair loose. I moved back into the bedroom and sifted through the hundreds of outfits I was given. I picked a navy blue velvet nightgown that reached my knees and had a small bow on each shoulder strap.***** I hastily slipped the nighty on and rushed to Edward's room.

I silently closed the door behind me and focused on the Greek god lounging on the bed in only a pair of pajama bottoms.

"If you don't sleep than why do you have pajamas?" I raised my eyebrows as I looked him over in his black bottoms and slowly walked over to the bed.

"Alice bought them recently." He pulled the bed covers down for me and I climbed in.

I cuddled up snuggly into Edward's side and started to trace indescribable patterns over his cool, pale, muscular chest.

"You know, I would sleep better if you were under the covers with me." I batted my eyelashes and gazed up at him suggestively.

"Oh no, not after last night, be glad you're not sleeping in s straight jacket." Edward's eyes were wide as he shook his head. "You've had a busy day, you need to sleep now."

"Meany…" I stuck my bottom lip out in a pout. "Can I at least get a kiss goodnight?"

He gave me a defeated smile then leaned down and captured my lips. I reached up and laced my fingers into his hair and urged him closer. I parted my lips and we deepened the intimacy.

"BELLA! GO TO SLEEP!!"

"Yes Alice." We both said in unison and giggled.

"Good night love." He pecked me on the cheek then tucked the blankets in around me.

"Good night Edward." I grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. Edward started to hum the same tune as last night and I drifted off to dream land.


	16. 16: Plans

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 16: Plans**

The light was almost blinding against my closed eyelids. I scrunched my face due to the brightness that was trying to invade my sense of sight.

"Lovely Bell, time to awaken." My sense of hearing caught the musical velvety voice next to my ear and my body felt like Jell-O. I rolled over and wrapped an arm and leg over the cold steel beam next to me and moaned.

"Come on Bella, you need to get up. Or do you plan on spending your Sunday in bed?" I felt long chilly fingers inch around my ribs and trail up and down my back. I shivered in pleasure as his hands moved over my heating body.

"Would that be so bad, if you kept me company I won't move an inch." I nuzzled my face into his icy bare chest and sighed at the comfortable feeling.

"Well we could stay here in bed but I had thought of something else for us to do today."

My eyes popped open and I glanced at Edward's handsome face, but was instantly disappointed and I pouted. "What, no sparkles today?"

"No sun, which is why I thought we could have our first official date." He managed a kiss on my forehead before I sprang from the bed and happily ran for the door.

Edward blocked my path straight away. He stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, and his face showed anger.

"What, no good morning kiss?" his eyes narrowed as he glared down at me.

I flung myself at Edward, throwing my arms around his neck and he stumbled backward on to the door. His eyes were wide with surprise for a split second until my lips attacked his. His arms were immediately around my back. One hand fisted into my hair, while the other drew me in closer.

I hope this satisfies your need for a good morning kiss.

'_So far, are you saying you _didn't_ want one?'_

At Edward's ridiculous question I pressed my body into his, causing him to emit a long moan.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked softly and traced my tongue over his parted lips.

"Very…much…thank…you…" Edward was fumbling over his words as he looked down with coal black eyes.

"Now should I get dressed for our date or do you want me to go like this?" I wiggled my body into his for emphasis.

"I would love for you to go like you are but I couldn't tolerate all the thoughts others would have of you." A sheepish grin came across his face.

"So, conservative then?" Edward pushed some locks of hair out of my face and gave me a half smile.

"Please, for the sake and safety of _everyone_."

I gave him another small peck on the lips. Poor possessive little lion. I then leaned back giggling and Edward moved so I could open the door. I sprinted for my room and it took me all of fifteen minutes to shower and change. I slipped into a pair of blue jeans and a dark green blouse I had brought from home.

"Come down and eat breakfast when you're done okay?" Edward spoke from the other side of the door.

"Okay," I quickly tied up my shoes and ran a brush through my hair to make me look presentable; I then fled from the bedroom and rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Careful Bell, I personally don't want to spend our first date in the hospital."

I glared at Edward as I took a seat at the counter and stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled and placed a plate of waffles with berries and cream in front of me. I stared at the food amazed. It looked like an ad for IHOP and my mouth watered.

"Did you or Esme make this?" I pointed at the plate, still amazed.

"I did," Edward leaned against the counter with a proud smile.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I hesitantly took a bite and I was in food heaven.

Edward leaned further across the counter and I could feel his cool breath on my face. "As a matter of fact, there is. I can't read your mind."

I smirked at him and took another bite as he smiled and kissed my forehead. He put some of his weight on the counter as he relaxed and waited for me to finish eating.

"I was wondering something Bella." Edward spoke as he stared at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever. "When are you planning to introduce me to your father?"

"You've already met each other though." I knew what he was referring to but I wasn't sure if I was ready to let Charlie know about our relationship yet.

Edward walked around the counter and wrapped his arms around my waist then rested his chin on my shoulder. I placed a hand on his and his arms tightened somewhat and then he spoke very tenderly.

"I meant, when are you going to introduce me as your boyfriend?"

"Is that what you are?" I said nonchalantly as I finished my waffles. I felt him shrug adjacent to my back.

"I guess _boy_ is kind of a loose interpretation. How about we tell him tonight when I take you home. And I'll let you decide on which connection to share, the human or the vampire."

I stiffened as I thought about Charlie's reaction to finding out his only child was technically engaged at seventeen, not pretty. Of course being human, I'll go with the human version.

"I'll tell him you're my boyfriend." I felt him sigh on my neck and it didn't sound happy. "If I told Charlie I was theoretically engaged he would put bars on the window, make me wear a chastity belt, and probably send me away to a girl's school." I turned my head in time to see Edward grimace.

"Yeah, that might not be such a good thing to tell him."

"And I seriously doubt he would understand it was only in terms for a vampire."

'_Oh Bella!'_ I turned in my seat when I heard a pixie sing my name and Alice pranced into the kitchen and tilted her body to look at me around Edward. "Be strong today; don't let my charming brother persuade you in anyway." She then turned and danced out of the room.

"What was that about?" I watched Alice bounce away, curiosity eating at me.

"No idea." Edward's eyes followed his sister also. He then took away my empty plate and returned to my side. A kiss was placed to the top of my head and I inclined my head backwards to look up at him.

"Are you ready for our date now?"

I stood up and threw my arms over Edward's shoulders. "Absolutely!"

In a matter of minutes we were in the Volvo heading down the highway.

I was nearly bouncing in my seat from the excitement. I have always hated surprises but today was different. As long as I was with Edward it was alright, and I'm sure we were doing what we had planned Friday.

"Geesh Bella, settle down. Didn't think I brought Alice instead of my girlfriend." He shook his head in bewilderment.

I stuck out my tongue and ceased my eagerness. I snatched his right hand away from the steering wheel and held it to my cheek. The car swerved minutely but I noticed the brief lapse in his driving record.

"What's the matter Edward? Can't handle touching your girlfriend?" I snickered as he glared at me out of the corner of his eye. "As for me being hyper, I'm just happy to be going on a date with you." I moved his hand and kissed his palm.

Edward smiled then brought our joined hands to his face and kissed the back of my hand. "I'm happy as well."

The rest of the drive to Seattle was silent. We would glance at each other quickly, smile, and giggle but no words were said. None were needed. We were perfectly content in each others company.

"Shall we go to a book store first?" Edward asked as we drove down the main highway in the bustling city of Seattle.

"Definitely!" my eyes were darting all over the city. Taking in all the changes it had made in the four years of my absence.

Edward pulled into a large parking lot and killed the engine. Even at human speed he was standing by my door in an instant. He opened my door and helped me out, though I didn't need his help but I got to hold his hand so I gladly accepted.

Before I knew it the door was closed and I was pulled up to Edward's chest.

"Are you going to behave while in the store?" his eyes were searching mine for something other than an answer.

"I have no idea what you mean." I shrugged out of his hands swiftly and headed for the store. My hand was hastily grasped and I was swung around and pulled back against Edward's upper body. Only this time his lips captured my own. And I'm the one who's supposed to behave.

'_We're not in the store yet. And we just spend almost three hours in a car, I wanted a kiss!'_

Oh my, three hours…What will you do when I go home?

Edward's hand trailed up my arm and reached around my neck, arching my head and pulling me closer.

'_Sneak into your room after dark?!'_

Sounds good to me!

'_Should I tell them the hotels are a few streets down?'_

We ended the kiss when a thought hit us and it wasn't our own. I took a step back and blushed profusely. Edward took hold of my hand and hauled me toward the book store.

Once inside I immediately recognized it. The design, the layout, and the little café in the corner. This place had been like a third home, my dream store, Barnes and Noble. I stood still for a minute taking in the smells of paper, ink and espresso.

"You're really happy to be here, aren't you?" Edward asked when he leaned in close to my ear.

"Very!"

We browsed the many aisles of books, for no reason other than to see what was there.

We came across the novel collection section and I started to sift through the many large books.

"I'm going to go look at something over there." Edward pointed in the direction he was interested in. I nodded and he was off down the rows.

Shortly after he left I found what I was looking for. A collection of Jane Austen novels, mine is in desperate need of replacing. I then went in search of the cookbooks. I found one full of fish recipes and luckily another on venison. On my way to find Edward I came across a table covered in leather bound books. I stopped and examined them; they were completely vacant of words. They were journals. They were fairly large with at least two hundred pages. I grabbed two and ran to the checkout stand to make my purchases.

Now that the journals were safely covered in a bag I went back to finding Edward. I stood on my tiptoes to look out over the aisles. It took only a split second to focus onto the messy head of bronze locks. I wove my way through the rows and walked up behind him.

"Whatcha' reading?" I asked in a chipper voice. Edward startled and dropped the book. "That was very human of you."

He stared off into space with an expression like he couldn't believe he did that. He then leaned down and spoke very softly into my ear. "You cause me to act more human and do more human things than I ever have in my 104 years of existence."

A shiver went down my spine when he exhaled on my neck and several urges hit me at once. I need to behave, I need a distraction.

"So, what were you looking at?" I bent down and retrieved the book from the floor. As I was turning it over to read the cover Edward reached over and snatched it. I shot him an evil glare as he placed the book back on the shelf and he started to tow me away. My eyes went wide as I quickly read the title as we moved past, 'Marriage Proposals That Work'. Did he honestly think a book could help change my mind?

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Edward questioned as he pulled me through the store. For someone who can't blush, it was difficult to tell when he was embarrassed, but his actions told me everything.

"Yep, a couple cookbooks and a new Jane Austen collection." He started to chuckle quietly to himself.

"The copy you have at home has definitely seen better days."

I scowled at his remark to my poor repeatedly read book. What can I say, I have my favorites. We reached his car and he placed his hands on the roof, trapping me like he always did.

"Shall I take you to lunch then go car _looking_ afterwards?" Edward leaned in very close and I could feel his chilly breath on my face.

"I am a bit hungry…"

"Good…" he quickly pecked my lips then sat me down in the car and ran to his side. "Let's go eat."

I sat stunned. The way he was acting I had expected a better kiss than that.

"Where do you want to eat?"

I thought for a minute and mentioned the only thing that sounded good. "Somewhere that serves hamburgers."

Edward found a quiet mom-n-pop restaurant that served old fashioned burgers. We sat down at a small booth and an older lady waitress appeared right behind us. I ordered the mushroom swiss burger and a root beer. Edward ordered a root beer as well so she wouldn't ask questions.

'_They look absolutely adorable together. It reminds me of my husband and me.'_ The waitress smiled at us then went to fill our order.

I watched her walk away with a smile. Wonder how long she's been with her husband? I plan on being with Edward a lot longer than that; problem is convincing him of letting me change. Edward watched my expression and smiled.

"Can you explain to me that 'kiss' back at Barnes and Noble." I crossed my arms and leaned back into my seat, waiting an answer. He looked really nervous and his eyes would never focus on mine.

"What, I thought you were hungry?" Edward finally looked at me but it was only briefly since the waitress brought our drinks and we thanked her.

'_Oh, they are so cute!' _the waitress thought as she sauntered off._ 'And polite, most people ignore me.'_

I turned my attention back to Edward and put on an all knowing smile. "Sure you weren't just embarrassed over your choice in reading materials?"

He shrugged his shoulders and smiled indifferently. "Why would I be embarrassed about that?"

I leaned over the table as far as I could and whispered. "Because I saw." My food arrived and we thanked her.

'_Wish my granddaughter could find someone like him. Nice, polite, handsome…Wonder if he's single. Maybe they're siblings.'_

I winced at her ideas then looked over to Edward, who was trying to hide his face in his hands. I bent over the table and whispered again. "Do I really look like your sister?"

"Not by a long shot." He shook his head and exhaled heavily. "And thank goodness your not or we would have incestuous feeling."

He glanced at me awkwardly. I released a sigh of relief and dismay then slowly started to eat my burger in silence.

When I was done we went to the register to pay the bill. On our way out Edward bent down and kissed me long and passionately as we _tried_ to walk out the door.

'_Well darn.'_

We both laughed as we exited the dinner and headed for the Volvo. Once we were back on the road I relaxed into the leather seat.

"So have you thought about what car you want?" Edward glanced over to me briefly then looked around outside for a car dealership.

"Yes, something big and red and loud." I smiled as I remembered my poor deceases lion that was now resting at the local wrecking yard. A loud growl pulled me from my memories.

"What? I can't help liking the things I do. You're the definition of that." I glared out the windshield as we pulled into a lot filled with hundreds of expensive looking cars. "EDWARD, I am not looking at a Porsche."

"Buzz kill!" he started pouting as he parked the car. "They have others."

"And not a Mercedes, a Lexus, a Ferrari, a Lamborghini or a Viper."

"Well geesh Bella, what can we look at?" Edward was getting annoyed.

"Think about something that suits _me_, not something you feel like spending a fortune on."

We sat thinking for a while. After several minutes Edward started the Volvo and we left the high priced car lot. He drove a few more blocks then pulled into another dealership. The vehicles here were more reasonable. Toyotas, Chevrolets, Fords, Hondas and more. Everything here was much nicer on my bank account.

Edward parked the car and I climbed out, looking around.

"Are these better?" he asked as he walked up behind me.

"Much, now my bank account won't have a heart attack." I heard him sigh heavily and I started to walk around the lot.

"Why won't you just let me buy you a car?" when I gave Edward a quick glance there was hope in his eyes. I shook my head viciously.

"It wasn't your truck or your fault it was wrecked. I got some insurance money back and it should cover the down payment." I shrugged him off and started to look at the many choices of vehicles.

Edward sighed again, "but I can buy the car outright and you won't have to worry about payments."

"I don't want your money Edward." I didn't look at him, the tone of my voice showing I was annoyed at his persistence. "I'm not with you because you're Mr. Moneyman." I heard him sigh yet again but this time you could hear he was relieved.

"That's good to know."

I looked my boyfriend over and he seemed nervous or hesitant. I got a very sinister idea as I watched him run a hand through his already messy hair. Damn his sexy just had sex hair.

I straightened up and sauntered up to him, leaving the Toyota totally forgotten. I stood less than a foot away from him and started to play with the buttons of his shirt, looking innocent the entire time. I heard a sharp intake of breath and smiled slightly as I stared at Edward's chest.

"To be honest I'm with you for more than one reason." I trailed my hands up his chest, around his neck and fisted them into his hair. He moaned and his eyes closed as I massaged his scalp. "I'm with you for you intelligence." I kissed his chest over his non beating heart, "your kind heart." I stared up into his dark topaz eyes, "and for your loving gaze."

Before I could blink Edward's mouth crashed down on to mine fiercely. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer. His body started to vibrate next to mine and a rhythmic rumbling sound came from his throat.

Are you purring?

The sound and shaking ceased immediately and I felt him smile above my lips.

'_Damn, what's with kids these days? Usually they're doing that _in_ the car.'_

We mutually ended the kiss and watched as the short, portly salesman approached us.

"Can I help you find what you're looking for?" _'Did he just agree to buy her a car? I hope so.'_ He glanced between Edward and me, and then he twitched his head toward the Supra.

I spun around swiftly as my cheeks heated up to a dark red. I pressed my back into Edward's torso and started to step backwards as I eyed the flustered salesman.

"N…no thank you, we're just browsing, getting an idea of what I want…" my eyes quickly scanned over the sales lot. "I think I'm actually done looking for today."

"Okay, ready to go home?" Edward bent down and rested his chin on my shoulder. I nodded in reply to his question and he deftly grabbed me around the waist and lifted me up like bag of rice. "Thank you sir, we'll be taking our leave now."

Edward turned around and toted me off toward the Volvo. In a few minutes we were on the highway heading home. His right hand took hold of my left and he brought it to his lips. He simply held the back of my hand to his icy, marble lips and I sat silently savoring the contact.

"So did you enjoy yourself today?" Edward asked then kissed my hand again.

"Of course I did. Did you?" I tightened my fingers around his.

"Yes, if I'm with you I will always enjoy myself. Did you see any cars you like?"

I downcast my eyes and shook my head slowly. "Nothing really seemed right…nothing felt like it fit with me."

"Don't worry, we'll find something." He glanced at me. "Bella, you look tired, please sleep till we get home."

I whined miserably and nodded reluctantly. Edward released my hand and turned on the stereo then reclaimed my empty and lonely hand. I rested my head on the head rest and drifted off to the soft melodies of Debussy.

I noticed the distinct notes of a piano playing a tune I was vaguely familiar with. I had only heard this melody a couple times but it was always hummed. My other senses started to awaken. I could feel that I was no longer moving in a car but lying down on a soft surface. And I no longer smelled the clean leather scent of the Volvo but a floral aroma with a touch of bleach; it was the Cullen's house. I ever so slowly cracked my closed eyelids and my eyes promptly focused in on the person playing at the piano. That unknown tune Edward would hum now had actual notes and he was the one playing them.

My eyes opened completely and I stared at my boyfriend at the black grand piano. His eyes were closed as he concentrated on the keys. He looked like he was putting part of himself into each key stroke and he was completely fixated on the piece of music. He was so entranced that I'm sure he hadn't even noticed I was now standing behind him.

I looked over his shoulder at the sheet music he had in front of him, curious as to what song he was playing. I gasped loudly as my eyes read over the title of the melody, "Bella's Lullaby." I knew Edward had heard me now but he didn't falter in the slightest. The next three words shocked me even further, "by Edward Cullen." He had written a song for me, and it was positively, mind-bogglingly beautiful.

While the last note was still reverberating from the large instrument Edward spun around on the bench and looked up at me.

"What do you think?" he seemed shy and hesitant in asking.

I was speechless for a good minute. My mouth opened and closed several times but my voice failed to work. I felt a lone tear of blissfulness escape my eye. I saw Edward flinch when the salty droplet fell down my cheek.

"That bad huh…"

Before he could misunderstand further I assaulted his lips, kissing him more passionately than we ever had in the last two days.

That was the most breathtaking song ever. Debussy, Beethoven, Bach…they have nothing on you.

Edward's hands latched onto my hips and he drew me in just a little closer. _'Thank you, I was worried.'_

"Edward, let her breathe!"

We parted slightly and turned to watch Alice glide down the stairs. I turned around to face Alice as she came down and sat on the couch. Edward folded his arms around my waist and rested his cheek on his shoulder.

"Ali, I have a question." She eyed me like I was crazy that I even had to warn her. "Do vampires purr?"

Alice's eyes grew wide as they drifted from my eyes to Edward's and he suddenly placed his head on my back, hiding himself obviously. Alice erupted into laughter then.

"Oh. My. God! You really started purring. Where were you?" she tried to calm herself when Edward emitted a hushed growl.

I was both hesitant and nervous about answering her question but curiosity won out. "We were at the car lot browsing and we kissed," I replied shyly.

She shook her head violently and chuckled. "You had to have been doing more than kissing if Edward was purring. We vampires purr for a couple of reasons. One, to show we are extremely blissfully happy. Two, it's like an aphrodisiac for our mates. Third, it's an incredible show of affection. And fourth, it portrays our want to be…intimate." Alice paused in her explanation. "Don't look at me like that Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; I know you had no clue."

I glanced down to see Edward was glaring daggers at the little fairy. She shrugged without a care in the world.

"I can't help it if it's the truth."

I couldn't hide the giggle that escaped me at hearing their one sided verbal banter. I felt Edward's fingers wiggle on my ribs. I immediately tensed and tried to take control of his hands. His fingers tightened and continued to wriggle into my rib cage.

"Be nice or else…" his voice was raspy and strained but still smooth and velvety.

I tilted my head back to peer into his burning honey eyes. I spoke in a very challenging tone, "or else what?"

Edward's fingers really laid into my sides at my dare. I bit my lower lip to keep from screaming out and my knees buckled, forcing me to collapse. Instead of hitting a cold wood floor I fell onto a cold stone lap. He drew me in close so my back was flush with his chest, and he started to feather kisses over my neck. I held my breath, not knowing what else to do.

"You really shouldn't challenge a vampire." He then pulled on my ear with his lips and his body started to vibrate like it had this afternoon.

Edward was purring, again. Which meant…he wanted to be intimate? But I'm sure in Edward's case he was just showing affection and happiness. I hate to say it but my boyfriend is incredibly hung up on morals.

As I tried to concentrate on inhaling and exhaling a loud roar, much like a throat being cleared, echoed in the large family room. I stiffened and remembered we weren't alone. I blushed ferociously as my eyes slowly located Alice leaning against the wall.

"You two might want to think about charging admission." She smirked as my skin turned even darker red. _'And to think I just wanted to let you know there would be a thunderstorm tonight…'_

I watched as Alice sighed and shook her head sadly. I then looked at Edward. His eyes were huge, displaying excitement and his lips were pulled into an enormous smile. He had obviously understood Alice's trail of thought.

"Edward?"

He gazed down at me in anticipation. "Want to watch how vampires play baseball?"

I was never into sports but this might be interesting. Plus I would be with Edward and his family, what could go wrong.

I nervously responded, "Okay."

**Chapter End Notes:**

It's sad but I've never really been on a date so I didn't really know how one would go, let alone one for Bella and Edward. I hope it was good though.

I'm not a sports person (much like Bella) so the next chapter might take me a while, I want to make it just right.


	17. 17: Complications

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 17: Complications**

As Edward drove me home he tried to explain baseball to me and his families love of the game. When we turned onto my street Edward instantly became tense and he muttered something harshly under his breath.

"Edward?" his eyes grew black and I was worried I had made him angry somehow.

'_Wonder when she gets home?'_

My eyes went wide when we drove close enough for me to hear the reason for Edward's irritation.

"Jacob…" he chuckled at the annoyance in my voice.

We pulled up in front of my house and I noticed Jacob and Billy huddled under the porch, trying to avoid the drizzle that had started.

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up, or call if you're ready early. I'll bring the deer when I come back." He then grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me in for an earth shattering kiss.

'_Day-um, don't they need oxygen?'_

'_Oh hell Bella, why did you have to get involved with them?'_

Edward released me but kept his lips hovering over mine. "Let them dwell on that for awhile."

"Gee thanks, now I have to clean up the mess you made."

"It'll be okay, you have a house full of vampires behind you." He kissed me again for only a second then he sat back in his seat. I whimpered quietly. "I'll see you in about an hour."

I climbed out of the Volvo and headed for the porch. I added a bit more sway in my step than I normally would. I was rewarded by a loud growl before the Volvo sped away. I giggled softly as I approached the porch and doom.

"Hi guys, Charlie won't be home for a while." I moved past them to unlock the front door.

Billy's hands clenched the armrests of his wheelchair tightly. "That's okay; I just wanted to bring up some fish fry for Charlie." _'And talk to you.'_

I grimaced at his want to talk to me, might as well get it over with. "Why don't you come in out of the cold for a while?"

"Thank you." Jacob and Billy said in unison and Jacob wheeled his father into the house.

Once inside Billy handed me the bag of fish and I put it in the fridge. He then started to feel around in his pockets.

"Oh darn, I must have forgotten the picture of the girls in the car. Jake can you go find it please."

I watched as Jacob rolled his eyes then slouched out into the heavy drizzle.

'_Forgetful old man…'_

I leaned against the fridge and crossed my arms over my chest.

He must have sensed that I saw through his scheme. "Bella, I've noticed you've been hanging around with the Cullen's."

"Yes."

'_Damn, where is that picture?'_

I smirked at Jacob's attempt to find a picture that probably wasn't even there.

Billy apparently thought I was laughing at his statement because he glared at me. "I think that's a really bad idea. You should stop associating with them."

I couldn't help myself from laughing out loud. "Does your concern stem from the unwarranted reputation the Quileutes put on them or were you hoping I would be your son's girlfriend?" Billy's face turned purple at the accusation.

"Charlie is one of my best friends; I'm just looking out for him and his own." He was getting frustrated with my lack of concern.

'_Ah here it…nope…ewww dad, what are you eating?'_

Jacob's thoughts sounded annoyed and I figured he would be back inside any minute now.

"Does Charlie know _what_ you're dating?" '_Damn bloodsuckers!'_

I remained silent against the wall and let Billy release all his _concerns_.

"Bella, think about what your doing." His eyes started to plead along with his voice. "Please don't do this. Stay away from the Cullen's." _'Why is she being so stubborn? Doesn't she know what a menace to human kind they are?'_

I felt my eye twitch faintly at his statement but more so at his thought. Did he really think the Cullen's were dangerous? By the look of desperation on his face and in his voice I would say yes.

The front door banged open and Jacob stormed in, shaking the water from his long black hair.

"There is no picture of the girls!" Jacob was practically growling as he glared at his father. _'He just sent me on a wild goose chase for nothing.'_

Billy immediately put on an innocent look. "Hmm, I guess I left it at home. Oh well, we'll bring it next time. Bella said Charlie won't be home for awhile so we'll stop by on another day." Billy turned his chair and wheeled for the door.

"What, we're leaving already?" Jacob glanced at his dad then back to me. _'I didn't even get to talk to her yet.'_

"Bella, think about what I said." Billy added before Jacob despondently wheeled him out to the porch.

"Will do." I had already thought about it, about everything. I knew what my future held in store for me and I wasn't going to let some grumpy old man talk me out of it. One grumpy _old_ vampire couldn't even manage that.

'_Damn, she wasn't being serious. She has no intention of thinking about it.'_ Billy was absolutely right.

I stood in the doorway and waved goodbye as the Black's loaded into their car and drove away. When they were out of sight I immediately relaxed. The tension was leaving my body as they drove away.

After taking several deep breathes to calm my nerves I went upstairs to my room to change. I figure my clothes were too nice for a baseball game, even if I was a spectator. I stayed in my jeans but swapped my green blouse for a flannel shirt.

I scampered down stairs to make dinner. I had less than an hour before Charlie would be home and I knew Edward would be close behind.

As soon as I entered the kitchen the phone rang, startling me. I answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Oh Bella, you'll never believe what happened at the dance?" Jessica was positively giddy with excitement.

"Let me guess, you danced with Mike?" the only thing I could think of to base her cheerfulness on was if something had happened with Mike.

"Yeah, that too, but he kissed me."

"That's great Jess!" Maybe now he'll leave me alone.

"What did you do yesterday?" Jessica sounded honestly interested and it surprised me.

"Not much just sat outside reading, enjoying the sunshine for once."

"I can agree to that. YAY FOR THE SUN!" we both chuckled at the sunny topic.

I heard Charlie's truck pull up into the garage. He then started banging around under the stairs, putting his tackle away I'm sure.

"Hey kiddo, didn't expect to see you home yet." I waved as he walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, your dad's there, I'll talk to you later, bye."

"Bye Jess." I hung up the phone and watched Charlie wash his hands in the sink. "Billy brought over some fish fry for you."

His eyes lit up when I mentioned his favorite food. He swiftly dried his hands and invaded the fridge for the fish. After putting it on a plate he went and sat down at the table.

"So did you have a good time this weekend?" Charlie asked me before he started to devour the fish.

"I had a great time!" I sat down at the table with him and snatched a piece of fish from his plate. "Friday, Alice and Rose were playing Barbie doll with me. Saturday we spent the day at the park and that night we had our own little dance party. And earlier today we went shopping in Seattle. I got a couple of cookbooks, one on fish and another on venison." Charlie raised an eyebrow at the mention of the deer.

"Last weekend Edward went out hunting with his brother and he brought a deer back for us."

'_And cue the blush.'_

"DAD!" I felt the blush darken at the fact that he knew when it would happen.

He chuckled softly. "That was really nice of him."

"He'll bring the meat in about an hour." I watched as he gave me a questioningly stare. "I was invited to play baseball with his family."

Charlie chocked on a bite of fish for a second then cleared his airway. "You're going to play baseball?" _'She must really like this boy.'_

"Once they realize what a klutz I am, I'll probably just watch." I was dreading what I had agreed to do next. I looked at Charlie nervously. "Hey dad, what would you say if I told you I had a boyfriend?"

"I would say, it's about time you told me. I've had my suspicions for a while now." He leaned back in his seat and stared at me with a straight face. "I'm not the chief of police for nothing."

He had already known, well that made the boyfriend conversation easy. I almost missed the purr of the Volvo's engine as I was thinking over Charlie's words.

The doorbell rang and Charlie reached the door before I could. I was standing right behind him when he opened the door. I hadn't realized how hard it was raining till I saw Edward, rain dripping from his hair. I completely didn't notice the bag in his hand till later.

He looked like a make-up model who was trying to sell water. Even if I was a fish I would buy it in bulk.

'_Bella, you'll catch a fly if you don't close your mouth.' _Edward smirked quickly and Charlie missed it, but I didn't.

"Geesh Edward, get in here out of the rain."

"Thank you Chief Swan." Edward walked in and stood in the doorway. He handed the bag of deer meat to Charlie. "Here is the venison I promised Bella. It's all cut up and ready to be prepared."

Charlie took the large plastic bag from Edward and looked inside. His smile widened as he eyed the wrapped and perfectly labeled cuts of meat.

'_Bella, he's a keeper. If you don't marry him, I will!'_

Edward covered his mouth to stifle a laugh and hide his grin. I was completely mortified by my father's thoughts. It wouldn't have been so bad if Edward couldn't hear but he could.

"Thank you Edward. Call me Charlie."

"Thank you, sir."

I felt the conversation was clear so I went to the closet and retrieved my raincoat.

"So I heard you're dating my daughter?"

Panic started to pool in my veins as I quickly grabbed my coat and rushed back to my boyfriend that was being interrogated by my father.

"Yes sir." Edward sounded nervous. I walked up and stood by his side then seized his hand and held it firmly to comfort him.

'_Wonder if we need to have the _sex talk_ soon…or is it too late?'_

"Okay, time to go!" I swung around and tried to push Edward out the door before my dad said or thought anything else.

"Don't stay out too late okay."

"Okay dad."

"Don't worry; I'll get her home safely."

'_Guess I should have said tonight. Oh well, she'll be with his family, what could go wrong.'_

I waved goodbye to Charlie and then we were finally outside. Edward started to laugh out loud, the entire way to Emmett's jeep. Edward helped me in using only one hand and I hoped Charlie hadn't seen. He made quick work of the harness and I was buckled in, strapped in was more like it.

Edward hastily rounded the jeep and hopped in. He quickly grabbed my hand and put it to his chilly lips. All the while chuckling to himself.

"I love the way your father's mind works." He smiled crookedly then pulled out of the driveway and started down the street. "So, do I have to marry Charlie?"

"NO," my voice was louder than I had intended for it to be.

"Does that mean I can marry you then?" The hope in his eyes could thaw the polar icecaps, but I wasn't melting.

"No, it doesn't." I watched from the corner of my eye as he started pouting.

"I know, but I can hope." He leaned over and kissed my cheek then groaned. I stared at him confused. "You smell great in the rain."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Does it matter which?" he winked and I blushed.

The rain was staring to lighten when Edward pulled on to a side road, if that's what you want to call it; it was more like an animals trail. Once on the path, conversation was impossible, I was bouncing around in the seat like I was on a pogo stick. And of course Edward was enjoying the ride; he had a smile from ear to ear.

Soon we came to a wall of huge trees and we could drive no further. The rain was a mere drizzle now and slowing with each passing second.

"Sorry, now we go on foot."

Before I could react he was by my side of the car in a blur and had me unbuckled. I found myself standing on the ground before I could blink. I glanced at him then to the nearby tree line.

Without warning he touched his cold lips gently to my throat. "Scared from before?"

"N…not really." I stuttered.

"Than why do you seem so nervous?" Edward's lips whispered feather light against my jaw and my eyes fluttered shut.

I gasped loudly. "I've never really been into sports."

I felt his face lift up and kiss both eyelids then my cheeks "Even if your boyfriend is a participant?"

"I might be persuaded to change my mind." I opened my eyes and my breathing caught in my throat as his lips drew closer and closer to mine.

He held my face in his hands and smiled my favorite crooked grin. "You really are a sly vixen."

He then kissed me almost roughly, earnestly; his lips were unyielding as they moved against mine. My arms instinctively reached up and wrapped around his neck, pulling my body flush with his. Despite being welded to a cold stone figure I was remarkably warm and getting warmer by the second.

Edward broke the kiss and staggered back, and held me at arms length.

"Damn it," he growled loudly between heavy breaths. "We're never going to make it to the game if we don't stop." I pouted and he looked at me with sad apologetic eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. You know we're expected." His eyes darkened for a second and I almost missed it. "Now let's go before we do something stupid."

He hurriedly hoisted me onto his back and positioned me like he had the first time. After locking my legs around his waist and securing my arms around his neck I started to think of boring, uninteresting things. Now, would be a _bad_ time to become aroused.

"Be sure to close your eyes." He warned me.

I swiftly kissed the back of his neck before I buried my face in between his shoulder blades. I felt him shiver briefly then he took off running.

Like before, it seemed like we were floating. I was totally content to be wrapped around Edward's torso. I tightened my limbs ever so slightly around him.

"Bella, you can let go now, we're here."

I shook my head vigorously. "Don't wanna!"

He patted my knees and craned his neck to look behind him at me. "Staying like this will make playing baseball very…difficult."

I raised an eyebrow at his pause. I'm pretty sure he was originally going to us the word _hard_, but thought better of it.

I sighed and reluctantly released my hold around his body. Once my feet touched the ground I started off through the forest.

"Where are you going?"

"To watch a baseball game, I'm a bit interested to see how vampires really play sports." I turned my head slightly to see the amused expression on his face.

"Um, that's the wrong way." Edward said then laughed loudly.

I turned and walked directly up to him; placing myself only six inched away.

"Than you had better start leading." I smiled beautifully.

"Yes ma'am." He smiled back longingly and took my hand. He pulled me through the tall ferns and around several large hemlocks, and then we emerged onto an oversized, open field. It was bigger than any stadium I had seen on television.

Everyone else was already present and setting up for the game. Carlisle looked to be marking off the bases, they were placed apart about three times the length of a normal field. Alice and Jasper appeared to be throwing something between them but I couldn't see what. Rose, Em and Esme seemed to be relaxing on some nearby rocks.

Rose and Em noticed us and started to approach us. Esme stayed where she was but looked over as we walked closer and she had a huge motherly smile.

"Were you choking a lion, Edward?" Emmett asked as they drew closer.

I tried not to smile but failed upon clarifying Em's question. "I thought it sounded more like a choking bear."

'_Yes, just in time.'_ Alice quickly danced over to us grinning extensively. "It's time!"

As soon as she finished her announcement, a loud boom rumbled over head.

"Creepy, huh?" Rosalie said as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Are you ready for this?"

"Let's go." Alice grasped my hand and pulled me toward the extra-large field.

"HEY! My girlfriend." Edward hollered out as I was ripped from his arms.

Alice turned and walked backward while she stuck out her tongue. I snickered when I saw Edward scowl. He then took off running to join the others on the field. The way he ran reminded me of a cheetah, the grace, the speed, and the power made me breathless.

"Shall we go watch?" Esme startled me. I then realized I was staring slack jawed after Edward. Rose and Alice had met everyone else on the field.

"You aren't joining them?"

"No, I'd rather be the umpire, keep them from cheating," she explained with a smile.

"Do they cheat very much?"

"Yes – you can't believe some of the fights they get into, and I hope you never have to witness them. You'd think they were raised by sailors."

"You sound so much like my mother." I laughed, a little surprised by my comparison.

"Well, I do think of them as my own children in so many ways." Esme paused and she sighed. "I guess I never got over my maternal instincts. Did Edward tell you I lost a child when I was human?"

"No…" I was utterly flabbergasted by this new information.

"Yes, the only child I ever gave birth to. He died at only a few days old. He was so tiny and sweet." _'If only I could have seen him grow up. A parent should never have to out-live their child.'_ She sighed and you could still see the pain in her tawny eyes. "It thoroughly broke my heart; I couldn't handle the pain, so I jumped off the cliff." _'I was going to see him again, one way or the other.'_

"Edward told me you fell." I was still astonished. It's no wonder she seems so much like a mother, even to vampires who never age. Once a mother…always a mother.

"He's always such a gentleman." She smiled and I nodded in agreement. "Even though he's older than me, in vampire years, I still consider him my first _new_ son." She smiled at me warmly. "He was the odd man out for so long and I'd hurt to see him alone. I am so thrilled that he's found you, dear."

"You don't care, that I'm…different?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course not! Out of everyone he's met, he wants you." She said thoughtfully. _'If you believe in and trust in your love, it will work out._' Another roar of thunder echoed over the field.

We reached the edge of the field and stopped. Everybody had picked teams already. Edward was out in left field; Alice was on the pitchers mound while Carlisle stood between first and second base.

Emmett was up to bat. He swung the aluminum bat so fast it was like a planes propeller. Jasper was several feet behind him, playing catcher for the other team. No one wore gloves, of course.

"Everyone ready," Esme hollered out clearly. "Batter up."

Alice stood stone still. Obviously she couldn't intimidate anyone so she was relying on stealth. She held the ball firmly in her small hand at her waist. Like a taut spring, her right hand snapped out and the ball slammed into Jasper's waiting palm.

"Was that a strike?" I whispered over to Esme.

"It's a strike if it's not hit, period." She whispered back.

Jasper returned the ball to Alice. She grinned briefly then her hand flicked out again.

Somehow the bat made contact with the nearly invisible ball. The sound from the impact was ear shattering, deafening. I immediately understood the need for the thunderstorm as I heard the loud noise echo off the trees and mountains.

The ball seemed like a shooting star going through the forest.

"Home run…" I started to murmur.

"Wait," Esme cautioned quietly. Emmett was a blur as he ran around the bases. I watched as Carlisle shadowed him, at that moment I noticed Edward had vanished.

'_Go, go, go, and faster, faster, faster…Damn it!'_

I giggled at Emmett's thought pattern.

"OUT!" Esme shouted in a clear voice. I was astonished as I saw Edward spring from the tree line, ball in hand, and a huge grin on his handsome face.

"Emmett may hit the hardest but Edward runs the fastest." Esme explained when she saw my amazed face.

The game continued before my unbelieving eyes. It was amazingly burdensome trying to keep up with the speeding bodies and the velocity of the ball.

Another reason they had to play during a thunderstorm was made known when Jasper collided into Carlisle at first base. It sounded like two massive boulders knocking into each other.

"SAFE!" Esme called out calmly.

When Edward caught the third out it was time to switch the teams around. He sprinted up to me, his expression gleaming with excitement.

"So what do you think?" he asked gleefully.

"I don't think I can ever watch normal baseball again."

"And you would watch it at every opportunity before," he laughed and I joined him.

'_Crap, Eddie's up. This is going to suck.'_

Emmett's thought gave me a very sinister idea. I flashed Edward an innocent smile then wrapped my fingers into his shirt and pulled him down. I thrust my lips upon his and I felt his body relax into mine.

'_Come on, let's play the game.'_

'_Knock it off already!'_

I pulled back just enough so I could turn and whisper in his ear. I whispered extremely softly, "I love you."

He looked a little dazed as he turned and headed for the plate. Rosalie's hand snapped out so fast I didn't even see the ball leave her fingers.

"STRIKE ONE!"

I smirked when Edward growled in frustration.

'_Whoa, he got a strike…'_

I watched as Rose readied for her next pitch.

"Hey Edward, remember what we did yesterday?" I knew I was playing dirty but I wanted to see how well he could handle distractions. Edward flinched just slightly.

"STRIKE TWO!" Esme confirmed in a shaky voice.

Edward instantly turned and stared in my direction. I crossed my arms and stood my ground as he stormed over to me.

He stood mere inches from me, nostrils metaphorically flaring. "Whose side are you on?"

I seductively ran a finger down his neck and over his chest. I listened as his breathing became irregular.

"Mine!" he moaned at my one word response. Then he let out a quick purr.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" everyone shouted at the same time.

"Hmmm, what sort of punishment should I administer to the traitor?" Edward had a very thoughtful look on his face.

"I never said whose side I was on though." I stared directly into his dumfounded eyes.

"Alice?" I heard Esme's concerned voice behind us and looked around Edward to see what was wrong, Edward copied me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know…I didn't see." She sounded distressed and frightened.

We all gathered around Alice, closely.

"What's happened Alice?" Carlisle asked in his normally composed voice.

"They were leaving, and then they heard us playing. They'll be here within minutes. They're hoping to join the game." She looked pained, like someone had kicked her dog then laughed about it.

'_Can you get away?'_ Carlisle's eyes passed from Edward to me then back again.

"No, and if they catch her scent I don't want them to hunt her. I want to be here." Edward shook his head and his eyes were full of remorse.

"How many are there?" Emmett asked Alice calmly.

"Three," her reply was unsteady.

"Three, that will be a piece of cake if they want a fight." Emmett grinned with a hopeful gleam in his ocher eyes.

Edward placed his forehead on mine and cupped my face. "I'm so sorry Bella."

He stopped breathing and looked to the tree line. He pulled me behind him and everyone else lined up in front of me and we waited.


	18. 18: Prey

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 18: Prey**

I watched as one by one the new comers walked through the trees onto the field. The first was an olive skinned, dark haired male that seemed to be the leader. The second male had light brown hair and he was very vigilant, watching for the slightest movement. The third was a female with flame red hair.

While they approached us, I noticed that their gait was more predator like. Their clothing was frayed and worn and none of them had any shoes, and their eyes were a bright crimson color.

As they closed the distance between us the dark haired man smiled and stepped toward Carlisle.

"It sounded like someone was playing a game." His voice had the slightest French accent. "I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James." He nodded to each vampire on his side.

"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella, and my wife Esme." He didn't indicate which name went with which face.

"Can we join the game?" Laurent asked with a hopeful grin. _'Please say yes. It's been so long since I played last.'_

"We just finished but we would certainly be interested during the next storm. Are you staying in the area long?"

'_What is wrong with James?'_

I glanced between the woman and the other man. She seemed nervous about something as James's eyes darted to each one of us, but they lingered on me the longest.

"We're going north but we were curious about the game. We haven't come across others in a while."

I believed Jasper was using his gift when the tension in the air turned calm and casual.

"We're the only ones in the Olympic region. We maintain a permanent residence nearby. There is another dwelling up in Alaska." Carlisle matched his friendly tone.

"How do you manage a permanent place?" Laurent was honestly curious. _'Is that why their eyes are so different?'_

"It's a long story. Want to come back to our home and we can talk contentedly?" Carlisle invited.

Laurent's smile widened. "We accept your hospitality, maybe we can clean up as well?"

"Of course, we can show you the way. Alice, Emmett can you go with Edward and Bella in the jeep with the equipment." Carlisle suggested nonchalantly.

'_I know that one girl from somewhere.'_

I glanced at James from the corner of my eye and he was staring hard at Alice. Edward placed his hand on my back and directed me to the jeep, as normally as he could.

While Carlisle was speaking and I was being led away a insignificant breeze ruffled my hair.

'_OH. MY. GOD. HER. SCENT!'_

Edward stiffened behind me and James hissed. Edward and James both crouched and bared their teeth at the same time. The sounds of the hisses and snarls ran chills down my spine, I was terrified.

'_Blood, I want her blood!'_

'_What's wrong with James, dammit!'_

"What happened?" Laurent asked in obvious surprise. Neither Edward nor James relaxed in the slightest. James faked to the left faintly and Edward mirrored him.

"She's with us." Carlisle directed his words at James.

'_Her blood is the sweetest I've ever smelled.'_ "You brought an appetizer!" James took a diminutive step toward me.

Edward's snarl grew, more vicious and he countered James movement.

'_A human girl?'_ Laurent eyed me surprised. "This is a first."

"She's with us! Don't touch her." Carlisle said in a firm tone.

"But she's a human," Laurent stated, astounded.

"Yeah so." Emmett stepped closer to Edward, blocking me further from James. James took a step back and relaxed out of his crouch. His eyes never left me and Edward never calmed.

Laurent then spoke in a very soothing manner. "Apparently we have a lot to share about each other."

"Indeed we do." Carlisle's voice calmed a fraction.

"If possible we would like to accept your invitation." Laurent glanced at me briefly then back to Carlisle. "And we will not harm the girl or hunt in your territory."

James flinched at Laurent's words. He was visibly astonished and perturbed. I knew what he wanted and he was being denied access to it on all sides. He chanced a brief glance to Victoria who was agitated as when she first arrived.

"Thank you, we'll show you the way." Carlisle's voice was much calmer now but there was still a hint of being leery in it. _'Make some plans then call when you're ready to come back home.'_

Both Edward and I nodded faintly and Carlisle started to lead the nomads away.

'_I WILL have her blood, soon.'_

I shivered and for the first time ever, I was terrified of a vampire.

"Come on Bella," Edward placed his hand on the center of my back, forcing me to move out of my petrified trance. Alice and Emmett followed closely behind us. We were rushing to the forest at human speed.

'_I can't wait to taste her blood. The scent of it is intoxicating. I can only imagine what it will be like flowing down my throat…'_

I was finally outside my reachable mental range. I sighed as the bloodlust left my thoughts. I felt Edward's palm on my back form into a fist. I had forgotten his reading range was much larger than mine.

"Edwa…" I was cut short when he grimaced and lifted me up bridal fashion and took off running. He held me as tightly and gently as possible. The forest was now completely dark but that didn't affect my escorts.

Edward seemed possessed. We reached the jeep in under a minute. He practically threw me into the back seat behind him as everyone else flew into their seats.

"Buckle her in," Emmett slid in beside me and did up the confusing puzzle of the harness.

Edward had the jeep started and swerved around while Emmett made short work of the straps. Edward's face was wrought with anger and I could have sworn I heard a few profanities pass his lips. The bouncy trip was far worse this time around due to the speed we were traveling at. Alice and Emmett both stared out the windows, keeping watch.

We hit the main road fast and rough and the speed immediately increased as we drove further away from Forks.

"You're going the wrong way." I informed him.

No one said or did anything and the speedometer continued to climb.

"Dammit, where are we going?"

"We have to get you far away – NOW!" he didn't flinch and he didn't slow down.

"Take me home this instant!" I crossed my arms over my chest and glared into the rear view mirror.

"I can't do that Bella, now please be quiet so I can think." Edward's tone was calmer but still strained; you could tell he was trying very hard to retrain himself from lashing out at something.

"No way! You have to take me home – Charlie will call the FBI, CIA, NSA, USDA, who ever. I won't have your family involved in this."

"Edward, pull over." Alice spoke in a very quiet and relaxed fashion. He flashed her a very stern look. "Let's just think up a plan."

"I can't, I recognized his bloodlust when he got a whiff of Bella. I felt the same way that first day in Biology." There was shame in his voice and I realized what he was talking about. "Alice, did you see that? Bella is also James's singer? Not just mine but also his."

"Pull over Edward." Alice's tone rang with more authority than I was used to. He ignored her and the speedometer passed one-thirty.

"Edward, stop the car or else."

"Or else what Bella!?" Edward's pitch was gruff and tense. I knew he was beside himself with worry.

"I'll strip!" I started to pull at my coat through the harness.

The jeep slowed and pulled onto the shoulder of the highway and went half way up the bank as it came to a complete and dusty stop.

Edward whipped around in his seat. "DON'T YOU DARE…" he glared at me and I glared at him.

"Think about it Edward, if James decides to hunt me, and I'm sure he will, where will it lead him?" he looked to be thinking over my words.

'_Her house…' _Emmett realized quickly.

'_Charlie!' _Alice almost squeaked in her mind.

"Exactly, I WILL not leave him there unprotected!" I crossed my arms and continued to hold my stern glare.

"She's right Edward." Alice stated.

"And what do you propose we do other than run and hide?" Edward hissed in annoyance.

"Well, I think I should still run and hide but we need to keep Charlie safe as well."

"I say we fight them. We outnumber them. It would be easy to kill them." Emmett suggested.

"No!"

"Veto!"

"There is another option." Everyone turned to look at me, surprised. "You take me home…"

"No," Edward interrupted.

I glared at him and unconsciously growled. "Look, its spring break week. We wait for James to be nearby; I go home and tell Charlie you guys invited me away for the week. Charlie won't call the authorities, James will know I'm leaving, and you can take me any place you want."

They stared at me surprised. Whether they thought I was a genius or it was a terrible plan I wasn't sure.

"That's brilliant!" Emmett was excited about my arrangement.

"It might work," Alice confirmed. "We take her to Cancun and the rest of the family can hunt down James and the other two."

"What if it takes longer than a week, what do we tell Charlie?" Emmett asked a good question.

"Tell him we eloped while in Mexico." Edward stated bluntly then started to swerve back onto the highway.

I gawked at him. It was a good idea but would Charlie believe it…yes, he would. After hearing his last few thoughts at the house, he would absolutely believe it. Was Edward saying it to give us more time or would we really have to marry? I knew he would prefer the 'I Dos' but I hoped it was a ruse.

"This is how it's going to play out. When we get to the house, Alice goes inside with Bella. You explain the family trip to Cancun and how Bella was invited then you pack, prepare for a week. Be out in twenty minutes. Em and I will wait in the jeep keeping an eye out for James. Once we leave, I'll run Bella south and everyone can hunt James." Edward glanced at me in the rearview mirror.

"May I make a suggestion?" I waited for someone to protest, but nothing. "I think Edward and Emmett should stay here and hunt."

"WHAT?! No!" hollered Edward.

"Just listen. James will think I'm with you so he could use your scent to find me and Emmett will get a better whack at him here then in Cancun away from the action." Emmett was nodding his head in agreement but Edward was shaking his head while growling.

"I'm not letting you go alone." Edward glowered at me.

"Jasper and I will take her." Alice volunteered.

"What if he hears where you're going? Isn't that basically leading the lamb to the slaughter?" he asked impatiently.

"He'll never believe I was actually in the place I said I would be. Isn't the best place to hide a tree, in the forest?" I informed him.

"She's devilish!" Emmett smiled widely.

I couldn't believe what was happening. An hour ago we were on the field laughing and joking around, and now I was fleeing for my life. Hopefully in a week this would all be over and I could get back to my normal life. Well as normal as it could be when your boyfriend is a vampire. And hopefully Charlie would have no clue as to what was really going on.

"Can we really do this?" I asked incredulously. "Will this work?"

"It had better." Edward hissed.

Alice smiled. "It will."

**Chapter End Notes:**

*Hides face behind hands* So how was it? Did i screw it up much? I do have a plan for the next chapter and the "Phoenix" attack, so don't worry about that.


	19. 19: Flight

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

Time to run…

**Chapter 19: Flight**

We pulled up in front of my house; all the lights were on so I knew Charlie was still awake. All I had to do was ask Charlie to go away, which he'll agree to, pack some clothes and leave. Not too difficult right.

"Emmett, help Bella will you."

Emmett started to unhook the harness as Edward left the jeep to help me out. He grabbed me by the waist and lifted me from the seat.

Before he could place me on my feet I wrapped my arms around his neck securely. His hands moved around my waist and pulled me firmly against his torso, my feet dangled in the air.

Despite the extra pairs of eyes, I wasn't embarrassed when I kissed Edward fiercely. I will always love you, no matter what happens.

'_And I love you, always. Nothing will happen.'_ He pulled back to look at me. "Charlie will be safe, you'll be safe, and we'll defeat the nomads. Nothing to worry about." I held onto him as strongly as I could.

I felt a small hand on my shoulder and clenched my arms tighter, if that was possible. The hand clenched firmly around my shoulder, I didn't want to let go.

"Come on Bella, it's now or never," Alice spoke soothingly behind me.

Edward pressed his lips firmly to my forehead. "Twenty minutes, just stick to the plan. Everything will be all right"

He put me on my feet and Alice spun me around to face her. Her face was stern for a moment then morphed into a huge smile.

"You need to look happier or you'll never convince Charlie to let you go. You're going to Cancun for Pete's sakes." Alice grabbed my hands and started to jump up and down. _'Come on, cheer up.'_

I looked at her and tried to force a smile. "It's hard to be cheerful under the circumstances."

I felt Edward press his stomach against my back and wrap his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and spoke softly against my neck.

"Try imagining you and me, walking on a private beach alone, us swimming together in a secluded lagoon with the sun bathing down on us…"

"With you in all your sparkling glory?" I nearly whimpered my question.

"Hmm, yes…" his lips barely brushed along my neck when he answered and I had to say goodbye to my legs.

"Edward, I said for her to be happy, not to faint!"

'_I think that idea will make her more than happy!'_ Emmett snickered from the jeep.

After righting my legs and composing myself I turned on Edward. "I guess those ideas will have to do, for now." I pecked him on the cheek and saw his jaw drop as I turned and walked toward the house.

'_That was almost mean. But he deserved it.'_

I nodded to Alice and stopped in front of the door, taking in a deep breath, then another.

'_Just remember, we really are going to Cancun so you won't be lying to him and this is for his safety.'_

I smiled at Alice, took one more deep breath and opened the door.

"So what kind of clothing do I need? I've never been there before." I tried to sound as chipper as I could imagine. I tried to copy Alice.

"Um…swimsuits, sandals, sundresses, and things for warm weather. But first you need to make sure your dad gives you the okay." Thank goodness Alice was playing along.

"Right…Dad?" I lunged into the living room and saw Charlie lounging on the couch watching a baseball game, go figure.

"Hi Alice. What's up Bells?" he reclined his head on the back of the couch to look at us.

Alice pushed me forward slightly, encouraging me to speak.

"Um, well, you know its Spring Break right?" I asked shyly, playing it up.

"Yes…" his voice was hesitant and wary.

"Well…um…"

"We, the family I mean, invited her to join us in Cancun for the week." Alice peeked around my back to bat her eyelashes at him. "Can she come, plleeaassee?"

Charlie sat forward and started laughing. "Sure, sure, go ahead. It's good to see her socializing."

I went over and gave him a hug; it might be the last one for awhile, "thank you dad."

"No problem. You know about safe sex right? I'm not going to tell you don't but I do want you to be safe."

"DAD! Mom already talked to me about that. I've been on Depo since I was sixteen. Just in case and to stop my period. We both thought that was annoying." Who'd have imagined my boyfriend would be a vampire. It's funny how things worked out.

Alice started chuckling behind me. "Shut up Alice. Now let's go pack." Alice continued to giggle all the way to my room.

I flung myself into the closet and retrieved the duffle bag I threw there earlier. I didn't bother empting it out, I just added to the weekend's worth of clothing. I was in a panicked state as I pulled more clothes from my dresser and threw them at my bag.

"IS THIS YOUR SWIMSUIT…EWWW!"

Alice was holding up the bright Hawaiian floral print one piece that constituted as my swimsuit*. I so hoped she was shouting for Charlie's benefit, but I doubt it.

"You are SOOO getting a new suit when we get there. This is, is…just, ewww."

Alice was sitting on my bed, folding the items neatly and placing them in my bag. After grabbing enough clothes I ran to my desk and started rifling though the drawers for my passport. When I found it, I placed it in my bag and turned to face Alice.

"Are you ready?" she asked sadly.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I sighed and took another deep breath.

'_Bella, everything will be alright. Trust me.'_ Alice smiled and flung my duffle over her small shoulder. Emmett had warned me NEVER to bet against Alice. He had once, and he ended up wearing a tutu for the rest of the weekend. Wish I could have seen that. I nodded and walked thru the door.

"So have you been to Cancun very much?" I asked happily as we walked down the stairs.

"Only a few times, you'll love it, it's so sunny and warm and beautiful." She rambled on about our destination till we reached the living room.

I ran over to Charlie and hugged him tightly. "I'll see you in about a week."

"Yep," he hugged me back just as tightly. "Have fun! Just don't come back pregnant." _'Of course if you got married while down there I wouldn't mind.'_

"**DAD!**" I shouted at him as my skin turned almost neon red.

Charlie chuckled loudly, "okay, okay. Have fun in Cancun."

Alice pulled me out the door before I started to tear up in front of Charlie. Once outside I threw myself into Edward's comforting embrace.

"All will be right again, I promise." He whispered his promise into my hair before placing me into the passenger seat next to him.

Edward and Alice hopped in and within seconds we were barreling toward the Cullen's home. I immediately grabbed Edward's hand.

"I called Carlisle while you were inside. Laurent is at the house. James and Victoria never made it." I tightened my hold on Edward's hand to the point that it hurt; me anyways. "James heard the end of the performance. Which was excellent by the way." I knew he was trying to cheer me up but the look on his face was grime. "He's following us now."

I shuddered at the thought of someone hunting me down. I placed both of my hands on Edward's and pulled his chilly fingers to my forehead. I let out a heavy breath and I was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, it will be all right, you'll be all right." He smiled a little, but it was sad when it didn't reach his eyes.

"No it won't. I won't be with you."

"This was your idea, remember."

"I changed my mind, it's a terrible idea."

Alice and Emmett erupted into laughter in the back seat.

"Bella, it was the best idea, for everyone. We'll be together soon. We'll quickly take care of James and I'll join you in Mexico for the remainder of the break."

"Sounds good to me." I finally had a genuine smile, the first since the nomads arrived. I kissed the palm of Edward's hand and he shivered.

'_Keep it in the bedroom you two.'_

'_Now is not the time. Wait for Mexico. Charlie even gave her permission.'_

"ALICE!" I half hollered, half growled her name.

"That reminds me. You've been on birth control since you were sixteen. Were you planning on having sex around that time?" Edward's knuckles tightened around the steering wheel and it protested under the strain.

I stared with wide eyes at his calm face, but I saw him clench his jaw and I knew he was anything but calm. I was mortified that he would think that of me.

"NO… mom and I were hoping that it would react the same way it had with her. It stopped her periods and it did for me as well. You went to Med school; you should know what the different side effects can be. Renee can't wait for menopause." I blushed and shook my head. Leave it to my mother to have a very strange wish list.

'_When you're a vampire you won't have that problem.'_

"Alice…" Edward growled her name in warning.

Alice threw her hands up in surrender. I'm seeing more and more pros to being a vampire than cons.

"Hey Edward?" I spoke shyly and looked down at my lap. He glanced at me quickly then looked back to the road. "Is that what its like to be around my blood?"

He kept his eyes trained on the road in front of us. "Yes…and I was also planning on ways to get you alone. Ask you to the back of the school or into the forest, anything to get you away." He gazed at me and my cheeks tinted red, his eyes went wide as saucers and he spoke in a very shocked tone. "You would have followed me!"

I nodded my head once, "without a doubt."

'_You sure picked an interesting one for a mate there Eddie.'_

"Tell me about it. And it's not like I _picked_ her. It's involuntary remember."

"Yeah, but you love me anyways right." I glared at Edward humorously.

Edward pulled my hand over to his face and gently kissed the back of my hand, "Most definitely."

Our conversation was a welcomed distraction while on the road but the second we pulled into the massive garage I became gravelly aware of the situation. As soon as the jeep was stopped, Emmett pulled me from my seat, threw me over his shoulder and ran with me into the living room.

Edward and Alice were right behind Emmett as we burst into the large room. I felt Emmett's body start to tremble beneath my stomach and the look on Edward and Alice's face was guarded and alert.

'_Why is he here?'_

Emmett's mental question had me on edge as well. Hesitantly he placed me on my feet next to Edward. I spun around and saw the rest of the family was standing in the center of the room and the dark skinned nomad was in front of Carlisle.

"James is following us," Edward announced and took a step closer to me, placing his back into my front to shield me.

"I was afraid this would happen." Laurent hung his head like he had been defeated.

Alice pranced over to Jasper and whispered into his ear and then they flashed upstairs.

Rosalie came over and stood between me and Emmett. "So what so we do now?" her voice was cold and furious.

"I'm sorry…when the boy defended the human, it set him off." Laurent answered.

"No," Edward said roughly. "It was her blood. Bella is his singer. I recognize the bloodlust." There were several gasps at his statement and all eyes darted to me.

"Can you stop him?" Carlisle asked.

"Sorry, once James is started, nothing will stop him." Laurent shook his head. "James is a tracker."

"I thought so." I looked at Edward curiously; everyone else's eyes followed mine. He glanced at me then sighed. "Just before we drove off I saw into his mind. Trackers have a one tracked mind when they decide on their prey. Hunting is his obsession."

I felt Edward start trembling against me. He was seriously angry. I grabbed his hand and laced my fingers around his, hoping to calm him down somewhat.

"We'll get him," stated Emmett bluntly, pulling me from my vigil of Edward.

"In all my three hundred years I've _never_ seen someone so lethal. He can not be stopped, that's why I joined with his coven."

_James's_ coven? In the field, Laurent was the decoy. He was pretending to be the leader in the field in case there was danger.

Laurent eyed me skeptically then looked back to Carlisle. "Do you think _your_ _pet_ is worth it?"

_PET!?_

Before I could retaliate, I heard a rather loud and menacing snarl emit from Edward, Rosalie and Emmett, startling Laurent and myself, but for different reasons.

Carlisle looked at Laurent with an all-knowing smirk. "I suggest you make a choice." _'I hope he chooses wisely.'_

'_Because I wanted to play a game of baseball, this came about. Sheesh!'_ Laurent went over the pros and cons of this decision. His eyes swept over everyone in the room.

"This life style definitely has me intrigued and I would love to learn more. But I will not get involved in this little war with James. I will head up toward Denali." Laurent paused and took an unneeded breath. "James is brilliant with unfathomable senses. Do not underestimate him. And the woman, Victoria, she's just as scary… I am truly sorry this is happening." He looked bewildered at me briefly and bowed his head in respect and surrender.

"Go in peace," Carlisle responded as Laurent took another long look at me then rushed out the door.

It was silent in the room for less than a second.

I jumped and gasped loudly as huge metal shutters slid and closed up over the tall glass windows. I watched in a daze as plans were made around me. Everything happened so fast.

"What's the plan?"

"We'll distract James while Jasper and Alice run for the airport and fly to Mexico with Bella."

"And then what?"

"Once Bella is in the air, we hunt him down." Edward's voice sounded methodical and deadly.

"There is no other choice is there." It was a rhetorical question but I could detect the hope in Carlisle's tone. _'I hate the idea of killing someone, even a sadistic one like James.'_

"No, James is tracker and Bella is his singer as well. He will hunt her until he has her."

"Unless we get him first…" I heard Emmett start cracking his knuckles somewhere behind me.

"Rosalie, can you go up and trade clothes with Bella." Edward asked her calmly.

"Of course." Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs at almost a human run. We stopped in her room and she started to pull her shirt off.

"Why are we trading clothes?"

"Your scent will be confused. It won't work for long though, but hopefully long enough to get you away."

I mouthed an 'oh' and started to strip and exchange clothing. Alice was outside her door when we exited the room, a small leather bag in hand. Each of them grabbed one of my elbows, lifted me up and flew down the stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the garage, preparing the vehicles.

"Alice, Jasper – you take the Mercedes. Esme and Rosalie will take the Volvo, since Bella's scent is most potent in it. We'll take the jeep." Carlisle looked toward Edward and Emmett.

My heart clenched when I realized Edward, his brother and their father made up the hunting party. They were in the most danger.

"Alice?" Carlisle said her name and she seemed to know what he wanted.

"The woman will follow the Volvo. James will track the jeep." Alice's voice was filled with certainty.

"Good, let's go." Carlisle stated as he walked toward the jeep.

Before I could look around to watch everyone get ready to leave, Edward caught me in his vise grip hold, he held me to him firmly. He totally ignored his family as he crushed his icy lips to mine.

'_I'll see you in Mexico. I love you.'_

I love you. Don't you dare let anything happen to yourself, or your family!

Then our intimate moment was over. He looked at my face and his beautiful topaz eyes were burning into mine. It was like he was trying to communicate his love without speaking. He barely kissed my lips again and turned toward the jeep. And they were gone within seconds.

The tears started to fall silently as I watched the jeep rumble away. The others left me in peace and everyone was keeping their thoughts to themselves, somehow.

I heard Esme's phone vibrate nearby and in an instant her hand was by her ear.

"Now," Esme placed a hand on my cheek and she whispered softly. "For everyone's sake, be safe." _'Especially Edward's.'_ She kissed my cheek and before I could finish a blink I saw the Volvo pull out of the garage.

Jasper, Alice and I stood silently in the garage waiting. Alice's phone shot to her ear before it even buzzed.

"The woman is following Esme, let's go." We loaded into the Mercedes and we flew out the garage door, leaving the house lights shining brightly behind us. _'Quickly, quickly, let's get out of dodge.'_

Everything happened so fast, the game, the nomads, the planning, and the fleeing. I was dizzy from it all. I can't believe this is happening.

"I know what you're feeling and you're wrong." Jasper said quietly.

"What?" I gasped surprised.

"You _are_ worth it and you're not a _pet_." He smiled kindly at me. _'Edward is _living_ now because of you.'_

I rested my head against the window and watched as the scenery zoomed past on our way to SeaTac. I wished I was going to Cancun under happier circumstances.

**Chapter End Notes:**

Sorry if this chapter is a little short, I couldn't think of anything to add to make it longer.

The next 2 or 3 chapters will deviate from Twilight a bit, not too much, its still the general plot line but different.


	20. 20: Visions

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

Let the boredom begin…

**Chapter 20: Visions**

I'm not sure how I did it but I managed to fall asleep. Alice woke me gently when we reached the airport in Seattle. It only took us about an hour an a half when normally it would have taken a person over three. I was still very groggy when Alice pulled me from the back seat.

'_Come on Bella, we need to get out of here'_ she supported most of my weight as I attempted to walk. "Jasper, grab the bags please."

Jasper soon joined us on my other side as we entered the airport. Alice leaned me into Jasper as she sprinted to the ticket counter.

Thank goodness for the late hour. There was hardly anyone here so we didn't have to push our way around. About thirty minutes later Alice came running back to us with a smile.

"Boy did we get lucky. I managed to get us some tickets leaving immediately, down side is, there is a four hour layover in Phoenix. I was even able to secure five tickets for the others."

We followed Alice through airport security and within another thirty minutes I was sitting in my seat. I was still a bit sleepy but I was a little more awake now.

I had a window seat and I sat in silence, looking out my window. Why was this happening to me? My almost fairytale ending was being ruined by a blood thirsty, crazed vampire.

"Bella, calm down, this isn't your fault." Jasper spoke softly and reached over Alice's lap to hold my hand.

"How can you say that it's not my fault? James wants _my_ blood, that's in _my_ body, and he's hunting _me_." I gripped his hand painfully as I tried to get my point across.

"Well if you think about it that way, who would argue. But you didn't ask to be his singer or to be hunted; you can't help who you fall in love with so this lifestyle isn't something you expected. You didn't ask for any of this." He shook my hand slightly as he made each point then he smiled at me.

"Thank you Jasper," I smiled back at him then looked over to Alice. "So what do we do now?"

"We wait for one of the guys to call." Alice's worrisome eyes darted to the phone in her lap.

"Shouldn't they have called all ready?" my voice broke several times while saying that one sentence.

"It just means nothing has changed, that they don't have anything to report," but her tone of voice was hushed and even.

"Bella, you are completely safe with us." Jasper said in a soothing manner and held Alice by the shoulders.

"I know, it's just…"

"What?" he was confused. Just because he could feel my emotions didn't mean he could interpret the reasons causing them.

I looked out the window as the plane started its path down the runway then looked back at a very curious Jasper and Alice. "What if something happens to them? What if James manages to do harm to Carlisle or Emmett or…Edward…Laurent said that James was lethal. What if something goes wrong?" my voice had heightened in pitched as the hysteria started to wrap around me. "What if that woman hurts Esme or Rose…how could I live with myself if anyone was hurt risking themselves for me -"

"Bella, stop -"

I felt some cold water drops splash on my face and the hysterics ceased. I noticed Jasper was holding a plastic cup of water, when did he get that. Jasper's expression was strict, like he was daring me to continue with my rant; Alice sat silent, concern etched all over her face.

"Trust me when I tell you, none of us are in peril. This whole situation has you under way too much anxiety, don't add to it with absolutely uncalled for fears." I looked away from him, ashamed to admit that he was right. "Bella, our family is strong, not just because of our numbers but because of our bonds and abilities. We only fear one thing, and that is losing you."

"But why? I'm just a weak human -"

Alice interrupted me as she gently touched my cheek with her chilly fingers and she smiled. "You didn't see Edward the way we have over the years. He's been alone for nearly a century, he may not have realized his own loneliness but we did. Now that he's found you, there is real life in his eyes. If he loses you, none of us want to look into his dead eyes again and know the reason for it."

I felt my guilt slowly subside and I glared at Jasper. His hand flew up in defense and he shrugged. It would be difficult to trust my feeling with Jasper being around.

The flight seemed extremely long even though it was only about four hours. I nodded off repeatedly but I would wake suddenly whenever I thought the phone had gone off. Alice shook her head 'no' every time I gazed at the small silver item in her lap then to her.

I was grateful that they were guarding their thoughts from me. I didn't want to know what they were really thinking about all of this. I rested my cheek against the window pain and watched as the sky lightened from a dark midnight blue to soft lavender. It would be just after dawn when we arrived in Phoenix. There were only a few other passengers scattered around the plane and everyone was sleeping.

After meeting Edward, the idea of returning to Phoenix had lost all its appeal. Now I no longer thought of the sun as a cheerful, warm, inviting orb in the sky, now it was a troublesome, boredom causing sphere. The only good thing about it was when the sunlight hit Edward's skin and the diamonds appeared. I no longer craved the smell of sand or the brown of the desert. I now yearned for the smell of grass and trees and the many shades of green that existed in our meadow. I wasn't envious of all the girls who showed off their tans and bikini lines, I was proud of my pale complexion, I felt like I fit more with my boyfriend that way. The creosote, the cacti, the tank tops, the arid air; I had traded it all in for my own personal fairytale, complete with a handsome Prince Charming. And soon I would be with my Prince Charming in paradise.

"Hey Alice?" my tone was a bit more relaxed after my Forks to Phoenix comparison.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering what they were planning on doing when we were flying away?"

Alice smiled at me, obviously happy with the change in my mood. "Esme and Rose were going to draw the female as far east as they can. If she stopped following them, they were going to go keep watch on Charlie. Carlisle and the boys are leading the tracker as far south as possible then when he's close enough they'll turn and attack him. So I'm guessing the tracker is close enough he could overhear them if anyone was to call us."

"What about Esme?"

"I'm sure she hasn't called for the same reason, she doesn't want the female to hear. I suspect they're all being extra careful."

"And do you honestly think they'll be safe?"

"Firstly, I will never lie to you. Secondly, there is NO danger for us."

The look in her forceful eyes told me she was telling the truth, it was probably just my insecurities talking.

"Can you tell me something then…what would I be like as a vampire?" I heard Jasper take in a sharp breath and Alice was quiet. My question had caught them both off guard.

'_He's going to be tremendously angry.'_ I glared at Jasper.

"Why would he be angry?" I looked at them, waiting.

"He doesn't want me to tell you about that." She said firmly and softly.

"Why wouldn't he want me to now something like that?" I looked into Alice's all-seeing eyes and deliberated for a moment. "You saw something didn't you?" she nodded slightly. "_Now_ you have to tell me."

'_Bella…'_ she sat staring at me for awhile then sighed wistfully. "All right, but don't let Edward know you know." I nodded. "You're going to be absolutely stunning. Even more beautiful than Rosalie, but don't tell her I told you that." I arched an eyebrow at her observation. "Rose knows she's beautiful and she plays it up, you'll have an innocent beauty and you'll get more attention because of it. Of course your skin will be whiter than it is now and your hair will darken a bit and it will take on some reddish highlights. It doesn't seem like you have the normal bloodlust of a newborn and it appears like you'll be as fast as Edward. After about six months your eyes will turn golden brown but that is all I can see. I can't tell you when or where it will happen or by whom and before you ask, I can't even begin to guess about your ability."

Just great! I'm going to be a gorgeous vampire and have no idea about how my gift will be affected.

"We're starting our descent into Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport. Please fasten your belts and wait for the overhead light to indicate you may disembark."

I quickly clipped in my seatbelt as the man over the intercom had asked. I glanced at Jasper and Alice and they were sitting calmly in their seats, belts undone. I leaned over to them and whispered. "At least _try_ to act human when you're around even a few people." They sighed heavily and did what was asked. Alice then turned on me and stuck out her tongue.

After we were finally off the plane we had to wait another four hours for our connecting flight to Cancun. We found some seats in the shade near the terminal we would be using later and sat down to wait. I was greatly surprised that I was able to affectively block everyone's thoughts despite how crowded it was in the terminal.

"So Bella, do you have any idea what type of swimsuit you want? If not, I have a few -"

Alice was talking cheerfully then she stopped suddenly. I looked at her questioningly and Jasper grabbed her shoulder and hand firmly, his face riddled with concern and interest. Alice's eyes stared toward the wall in front of us but she wasn't looking.

"He knows, the tracker knows it was a trick." Her voice was panicked and insistent.

"What are you seeing?" Jasper asked her in an intent manner. I scooted closer in hope of making out some of her rapid words.

"Mirrors, mirrors everywhere, they're old and dusty. It's very dark but I can make out numerous cobwebs hanging from the low ceiling which is a dark painted wood, so is the floor. Everywhere I turn there are mirrors."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know…I don't recognize anything."

"How much time do we have?"

"Soon, he knows where he's going, maybe tomorrow or the next day. He's waiting to receive something, something for his plans."

Jasper thought over his next questions. "What is he doing?"

"He's just staring into the mirrors, smiling." Her eyes drifted over to Jasper apologetically. "There is nothing else."

"What's going on?" I asked earnestly.

"The tracker has changed his plans. He's now heading for the mirrors. But we don't know where it is."

"But we now know that he won't be in Washington, being hunted." Alice said dejectedly.

'_We need to call Carlisle.'_ They thought at the same time.

At that very moment my phone started to sing Poison.

I immediately started to fish through my pockets for the link to the object of my desire and hit the answer button.

"Edward," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Bella, we lost James. I'm sorry."

"Alice just saw. He's now heading for a bunch of mirrors but we don't know anything else. Where are you now?"

"We're getting ready to board a plane. We received Alice's note about your layover and the reserved tickets so you'll be seeing me in about four hours. I think James was suspicious of us, he was careful to stay just far enough away that I couldn't read his thought. It was like he knew I could read him. Just as we reached Olympia I heard the woman. She picked up James and they were heading south. He's gone now, Washington is safe again."

"Where do you think he's going?" I was pretty sure of what the answer was.

"I have a sinking suspicion that he's heading for Mexico, to follow up on what he heard you telling Charlie. Rosalie traced the woman all through the airport, town, the streets, school…but not once did she go to your house though."

"Are you sure Charlie will be safe?"

"Yes, Esme and Rosalie are staying behind to keep their eyes on him. I'm almost positive he's going to Cancun, and we'll be there to welcome him. I'll join you in Phoenix then we'll go to Cancun and finish this for good."

"I miss you, desperately," I whispered softly and clenched the phone tightly.

"I know, Bella, the feeling is mutual. It feels like half of me is missing, like you've taken it with you."

"Come and take it back then." I dared him.

I heard him chuckle on the other side of the connection. "You really get a kick out of challenging vampires don't you?"

"Only when it involves a piano playing, golden eyed, bronzed haired centenarian Adonis that looks seventeen years old."

I heard a loud roar erupt over the phone and Carlisle was in the background asking what was so funny.

"Edward, I love you…" I reminded him, hoping he heard over his laughter.

The laughing stopped then I hear his serious velvety voice. "Despite what I've put you through, I'm surprised you do. I'll be there soon. I love you too, always."

"I'll be here, waiting."

As soon as the phone call ended I clutched the phone to my chest and fought off the depression and tears I felt swelling inside my body.

I turned my attention back to Alice and Jasper to give them the details of the conversation and found them sitting on the hard tile floor. Alice was sketching on a piece of paper really quickly; they must have obtained it from the counter while I was engrossed in my phone call. I kneeled down next to her and watched as the pen barely touched the paper but an image emerged.

I could make out the floor tiles but everything else just looked like vertical lines. I'm sure the lines were meant to be mirrors but it was incredibly difficult to distinguish the details. I looked long and hard at the depiction of her vision at the same time I was searching my brain for anything that would remind me of a room full of mirrors.

"Could it be a carnivals' house of mirrors?" I said, remembering back to a trip to the local carnival when I was twelve.

Two sets of golden eyes snapped at me, astonished.

"Do you know this place?" Jasper asked calmly with a hint of excitement. It was evident that he was pleased that the mystery of the mirrors might have been solved.

"It looks a lot like a place I went when I was twelve. I got lost inside for nearly an hour and almost broke a mirror when I tripped." I blushed faintly at the memory of my earlier days of awkwardness.

'_Only you Bella…'_ Jasper shook his head in astonishment.

'_When did your clumsiness start?'_ Alice just looked at me remorsefully.

"Well gee guys, thanks." I glared back and forth at them, they could tell I wasn't really upset with them and they both smiled.

Jasper shrugged indifferently. "At least now we have an idea of what the mirrors could be. And it's a very good idea."

"I vaguely remember the same type of thing when I dragged Edward to a carnival once." Alice then shivered. "I'll never do that again, the festival was fun but Edward was such a stick-in-the-mud. I've tried to block it from my memory."

I started to chuckle at her. "Didn't you see how he would respond to it though?"

She hung her head in shame, "Yes but I had hoped that maybe it would change, unfortunately, it didn't."

Jasper started to shake his head again, _'these two are a fit pair.'_

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"See what I mean…I'm going to get you something to eat." Jasper stood up and walked in the direction of the food court.

I sat in silence on a seat, looking over Alice's shoulder as she attempted to clean up the picture, to make it more noticeable. Jasper returned a few minutes later with a fruit bowl, a roast beef/swiss cheese sandwich and a Snapple.

I slowly ate my food as I watched Alice put more detail on her hastily drawn sketch. It was starting to look more and more like a room full of mirrors now instead of a bunch of vertical lines.

"Bella?"

I cringed as a familiar, unwelcome voice hollered at me from across the terminal. Please Edward, hurry up so I don't have to face _her_.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

Sorry if this chapter was a bit dull, it was in Twilight too (in my opinion anyway). I did add in some comic relief though, and the story is a bit different. And I've never been on a plane or even in an airport so I didn't have anything to refer to for the experience, hope it worked though

Who was it calling Bella's name in the airport? Friend or foe?


	21. 21: Goodbyes

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**Chapter 21: Goodbyes**

"Bella?"

I tried to sink into the seat and hide myself.

"Bella, it is you." _'Wonder why she's here?'_

The voice was getting closer and I noticed Alice and Jasper were looking at my strange reaction.

"Bella, hi." The girl with short golden hair and deep blue eyes was standing in front of me now.

I stood up to greet her. "Hello, Anissa."

"Oh Bella, it's been so long since we've seen you. How's it been in Washington?" she put on a perfectly cheerful face. _'Honestly, how much fun can Washington be? Where did she go again, Knives, Spoons, or was it Forks?'_

"It's been exceptionally good. It's very quiet and there is a lot of fresh air. My school is great, and I have several friends." I was a bit leery to tell her about Edward but I wanted to rub it in her face. "I have a boyfriend too."

"Really you do?!" Her eyes were incredibly large. '_I thought she was a lesbian.'_

"So why are you here at the airport?" I really needed to get her mind off of me.

"Oh, I'm going to the Bahamas with Aimee and Texas for spring break. They'll be here any minute. What about you?" _'She's probably having a tour of the libraries of the world.'_

Now I was annoyed, "I'm waiting for my boyfriend, he was detained in Forks but he's on his way. We're going to Cancun, we had a layover here."

"We have a beach house there." Alice chimed in from her seat behind me. She stilled her eyes on me but kept her head resting against Jasper's shoulder.

"Oh, Anissa, this is Alice, my boyfriend's sister. And that's Jasper his adopted brother." I indicated to my two companions.

'_They're gorgeous, wonder what Bella's boyfriend is like. Maybe I can get him to turn to me.'_

I was clenching my fist; I wanted so badly to deck her. I suddenly felt calmer and I turned to Jasper. He was transfixed on the ceiling, playing innocent.

"Anissa, there you are!"

I saw the black haired, tan skinned girl and the platinum blond run up to us. Oh great, two more to add to this fiasco. Please Edward, hurry up.

"Oh, my, gosh, it's Bella!" Aimee, the girl with tan skin looked at me with wide surprised eyes. _'She looks really good.'_

"Is it really…" the blond, Texas, walked up to me and gently poked me in the shoulder. _'Oh wow, I can touch her, I thought she disappeared.'_

"I'm not a ghost Texas, knock it off." Texas was a few tools short of a toolbox but she was innocent enough.

"Bella is waiting for her boyfriend so they can go to Cancun." Anissa stated smugly, like she didn't believe me.

Aimee's eyes grew wider and a large smile lit her face. "You managed to find a boyfriend in that small town of Forks, amazing." _'Wow it's about time.'_

"What's he like?" asked Texas.

"Um, his name is Edward; he's a junior like us. He's well traveled and cultured. He plays the piano and listens to a lot of music. He has golden brown eyes and bronze colored hair and -"

"He's your Prince Charming," interrupted Anissa. _'Bet she's still into that fairytale crap.'_

"As a matter of fact, he is. We have more in common then you would with your doppelganger. And he believes in fairies, vampires, werewolves and such also." I shouted at her.

Anissa scoffed at me. _'He must be a dork. He probably wears glasses and wears a cloak to school.' _"You are so ridiculous."

I balled up my fist and swung at her, not caring about the repercussions. Before my fist made contact with her face my lips were hit with a cold piece of stone. I know these lips, I dream about these lips.

'_Ignore her, you know the truth.'_

Finally, Edward you're here. I felt my body grow weak as he deepened the kiss, he wrapped his arms firmly around my waist to keep me on my feet.

'_Its about time Edward, another second and we would be facing the police.'_ Alice scolded him in her thoughts.

Edward broke the kiss and glared at his sister. "You could have told her I was already here."

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "But this was more fun, and you got to make quite an entrance." She pointed behind us.

We both turned our head around at the same time to see three slack jawed teen girls.

'_OH. MY. GOD!'_ they thought in unison.

I caught a small smirk from Edward and I felt the confidence swell in me.

"Girls, this is Edward, my boyfriend. Edward this is Anissa, Aimee, and Texas, they're…_old_ _friends_." I winked at him, hoping he would realize these were the girls I told him about from my past; the friends turned enemies.

'_I must have him, he's absolutely gorgeous._ _What does he see in _her_?'_

'_Oh wow, Bella did really good in her decision.'_

'_What a hottie!'_

Edward tightened his hold around my waist before he spoke. "It's nice to meet you. I remember Bella mentioning you before, something about a birthday party."

I wanted to start dancing when I saw them cringe briefly. Anissa was the first to recover, of course.

'_Wonder how long it will take to make him mine?'_ Anissa stepped closer to us, getting ready to place her hand on Edward's arm. But before she could, Edward walked around and stood behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Doesn't Anissa mean: companion and faithful friend? You don't seem to be very faithful to me." Edward told her casually.

"What do you know? Your just a pretty boy, you probably don't have a brain in that head of your." She snapped back. _'Oh that was a great way to try and win the guy.'_

I tensed and Edward's grasp tightened and he kissed my neck causing me to immediately relax.

"I know more than you do little girl. Bella means: beautiful, fitting don't you think."

Aimee and Texas nodded their heads quickly while Anissa balked and glared at me. I heard Alice and Jasper chuckling behind us.

"Tell them what your name means." Jasper added.

"Wealthy guardian -"

I started laughing uncontrollably. Edward followed me to the floor as my knees gave out from laughing so hard.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was tinged with worry.

"Is that really what your name means?" I felt him nod against my head. "Oh, it's so perfect. Wonder if your parents had the gift of foresight when they named you." I continued to laugh hysterically until I was stopped by Edward's lips crashing down on mine.

'_Are you done yet?'_

As long as you keep this up I am.

"Our flight to Mexico leaves soon, we should go."

I heard Alice's announcement and I whimpered when Edward released my lips and pulled us back to our feet. I watched as Edward went and retrieved my bag from my seat and walked back to me. I turned on my old frenemies.

"See you around."

Aimee and Texas were still too dumbfounded to speak and Anissa just glared daggers at me.

Edward placed an arm gently around my waist in a possessive manner he then leaned over to speak into Anissa's ear, but it was loud enough that I could hear him.

"By the way, I don't like blonds."

"How did -"

We walked away from my once upon a time friends to board the plane. Not once did I release Edward in anyway. The last six hours had been hell for me. Always worrying, not knowing if he was safe or in danger, that is not a very pleasing feeling.

As we took our seats, I clung to Edward tightly. All of the emotions from the last twenty-four hours were crashing down on me.

'_Bella I know Edward doesn't need to breath but you do, ease up a bit.' _

I was startled by the calm voice coming from the seat in front of us. "Oh Carlisle, I didn't know you came along as well."

He chuckled softly, "I noticed. So those girls were friends of your?"

I rested my cheek on Edward's chest as Carlisle looked over the back of the seat at me. "Yeah, they were till my tenth birthday. They made fun of me for believing in the supernatural and fairytales and we stopped talking to each other."

Carlisle shook his head, "kids can be so cruel sometimes. But considering what you're holding onto right now, I would assume it was a good thing you did believe in the supernatural."

I smiled at the young father figure and felt Edward press him mouth against the top of my head.

'_Bella you should get some sleep now that Edward is here.'_

"You haven't slept all night?" his voice was shocked.

"Not very well, I was too worried." As if to proof Alice's point, I involuntarily yawned.

"Well I'm safe and here, so get some sleep." Jasper handed a blanket to Edward and he wrapped it around me.

"Thank you…for everything." He kissed the top of my head again and in a few very short minutes I was out like a light.

I was surprised when I awoke curled up on a large fluffy bed with white sheets and blankets. I was startled into sitting up suddenly when I realized I was alone. I climbed out of the bed and ran to the double door and threw them open. There before me looking stunned at me was Edward, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper. I breathed a sigh of relief as I fell to my knees.

"Bella?" Edward was by my side in half a heartbeat. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," my voice cracked a little. "I just wasn't expecting to wake up alone."

"I'm sorry, we were discussing this whole James thing and I hadn't realized how late it was."

Late? I then noticed how dark it was in the cozy little room. It had a beach theme with a lot of light blues, yellows and whites. I looked out the large open French style doors and saw the ocean waves, it was night time. How long had I slept?

"Is this the beach house Alice had mentioned you owning?" my eyes continued to take in my surrounding; it was so cute and cozy here.

"Yes it is. Do you like it?" Edward asked as he picked me up in his arms and deposited me on the white sofa next to him.

"I love it."

"Esme will be happy to hear that, she's the one who decorated it."

"Okay its time for me still her away."

Before I could argue with Alice she pulled me from my comfortable spot by Edward and pulled me into another bedroom. I grabbed onto the door frame to prevent myself from being sucked into Alice's world.

'_Edward, a little help please, I'll even let you see her when I'm done.'_ She was pulling on my waist gently, trying not to hurt me.

In a blink of an eye, Edward was standing in front of me with an apologetic look. Without warning he assaulted my mouth fiercely and my hands instinctively traveled up and wrapped into his hair. He pushed me backwards into the room.

'_I'm sorry; I really want to see you when she's done.'_

What?! With that he grabbed my arms and brought them to my sides and pulled away from the kiss. Edward had a remorseful yet pleased look on his face and his eyes where black.

"She's all yours Alice, but be quick about it." Edward turned around to leave the room.

"You are SO cut off, no more kissing, Mr. Cullen." I shouted after him.

He stopped at the doorway and looked at me with a crooked smile. "We both know that won't happen." He then left and closed the door behind him.

I growled out loudly. I could hear Carlisle and Jasper laughing in the next room.

"Are you growling at Edward because he knows you so well or at yourself because you know he's right?" Alice asked as she brought a shopping bag to the bed.

"Both…" I watched as Alice pulled a light blue scrap of fabric from the bag, a mess of fishnet and fringe intertwined with the skimpy fabric*. "ALICE, I AM NOT WEARING THAT!"

Alice tilted her head slightly as she gazed at me with an evil smile. "Oh really? I'm sure Edward would like it though."

"I want to see!" echoed a shout from the other room.

"Shut up Edward!" I felt my face ignite in fire. Alice started giggling as she placed the scary suit back in the bag.

"Well you're in luck, that one is actually for Rose…this is for you." She pulled out a cobalt blue bikini with a matching transparent wrap*.

"Alice, it's perfect. Why a bikini?"

'_Edward, stop breaking the furniture. You know Esme loved that chair.'_

Alice and I started giggling, Alice having seen the vision of the destruction and me having heard Carlisle's thoughts. Alice winked at me as she handing me the swimsuit. I quickly changed and admired myself in the full length mirror. I was surprised at how beautiful I was. The dark blue contrasted with my pale skin perfectly and the shape of the suit enhanced my coke bottle figure.

'_Do you want to show Edward now?'_ Alice asked as she stood behind me and looked at my reflection in the mirror. I nodded nervously.

"Yes, please do!"

"Edward, SHUT UP!" Alice hollered at him.

"Your blocking him aren't you?" I whispered to her as I went and stood before the door.

"Not exactly, I told him earlier that if he peeked than he would _never_ see you in it. I think it's driving him crazy not knowing. Ready?" Alice winked at me and I took a deep breath, then Alice opened the door and I stepped out.

There was a sudden round of applause and I looked to see Jasper and Carlisle were clapping their hands. Edward just stared at me with black eyes, slack jaw, immobile and breathless. In an instant he was standing in front of me wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I fought with him to pull the blanket off but he was stronger.

He placed his forehead on mine. "Please, for both of our sakes, cover your skin."

"Why?" I heard a throat being cleared and I looked to Jasper. He indicated with his eyes to look down. I leaned back and noticed the reason for Edward's discomfort. I leaned in to Edward, pressing my body to his chest. I whispered into his ear seductively. "Well that's a good sign. I was thinking you were only with me because of my mind."

Edward scoffed as he tried to look anywhere else but on me. I heard three sets of snickering.

'_Bella, please tone it down a notch or five.'_

I glared at Jasper, "joy kill." I stepped away from Edward and smirked when I saw his fingers twitching. I let the blanket fall from my shoulders and pool around my feet and then ever so slowly I turned around in a complete circle. "So how is it, does it suit me?"

'_Bella, you're wicked. Is Rosalie teaching you bad things?'_

'_I said to tone it down, not raise it.'_

'_Yes, go Bella!'_

I saw and heard Edward gulp, his nervousness getting the better of him. I ran my finger up his chest, up his neck and stalled on his lips. "It's still fairly early. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed for the day."

Edward shivered then nodded his head.

It was hard to imagine that at this very moment, there was a blood crazed vampire after me. Everything was so normal, even the company I was in made me forget that they too were vampires.

I walked around him and into the room I awoke in, sure enough, my bags were there. There was an adjacent bathroom and I went in and turned on the water so it could warm up while I undressed. My phone went off just as I was wrapping a towel around my naked body.

"Hello?"

"Be careful what you say and I promise I won't hurt your dad." I remained silent as I listened to the man's tenor voice. He spoke quickly and fluidly, "pretend it's a survey calling, only yes or no answers. Do you understand?"

"Yes," my voice was cold and I was trying to think of how he had gotten a hold of Charlie.

"Are you in Cancun like you told your dad?"

"Yes."

"Are you alone at the moment?"

"Yes."

"This is working out quite well. Did you know your high school doesn't protect the privacy of its students very well?"

"No."

"That's how I got your phone number. Do you think you can get away from your companions?"

"No."

"That's a shame. What will I tell Charlie? If his life was in jeopardy do you think you could get away?"

"Yes."

"You do know how dangerous we can be right?"

"Yes," I tried desperately to not let my voice crack.

"Excellent. Here is what I want you to do. I want you to get away from your friends and take a taxi to this abandon amusement park outside town. Go to the fun house, I'll be waiting there. Can you do this?"

"Yes."

"Get here before midnight, please, Bella. I'll see you soon." The phone clicked off but I was frozen with terror and continued to hold my phone to my ear. I slowly lowered my phone to my side, stunned. How had he gotten Charlie? He was being guarded. If Esme had lost Charlie she would have called, it was probably a trap. But I couldn't take that chance.

If James didn't have Charlie maybe I could make a deal with him. He could kill me if he left everyone else alone; it was _me_ he wanted after all. I needed a plan, but first I needed to say my last goodbyes. I found a stack of paper on a small desk and I sat down to write, my hand was shaking the whole time.

Edward,

I love you so much. He says he'll hurt Charlie, I know it's probably a trap, but I have to try. I'm so very sorry.

Tell everyone thank you for all they have done and that I love them like they were my real family.

Please don't come for me. I couldn't bear it if he did anything to you or anyone else. Please just stay there and be safe.

I'll love you forever and always,

Bella

I folded up the letter and placed it on the bed side table for Edward to find later. I silently ran to my bag and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt then I escaped to the bathroom. Under the disguise of the showers loud pouring sound I quickly dressed and slipped through the bathroom window. I then noiselessly crept toward the road.

I looked back at the cute little beach cottage and said goodbye to my heart.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

I know…this chapter was entirely different than SM's, but was it good? I was extremely shocked when I found out I had written more than SM had in this same chapter, oh well right.

The names: Anissa = companion, faithful friend, Aimee = Beloved friend, Texas = friend; I figured they were fitting for the situation, and yes Edward = wealthy guardian.


	22. 22: Sacrifice

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

There is a little bit of Spanish spoken but I included the English in italics behind it. I don't know the language (I used an online translator), but I thought it would be a great change for the chapter.

**There is a curse word, but only 1.**

**Chapter 22: Sacrifice**

I made it to the road and started to run toward the hazy glow of lights that always implied a town was beneath it. Just outside town, reading a newspaper underneath a small street light was a taxi. I leaned up against an adobe building to catch my breath; I didn't want to alarm the driver that anything was wrong.

I took a few extra breaths to calm my nerves then casually strolled up to the driver side window. In my poor, broken Spanish I managed to get the driver to understand where I wanted to go and he agreed.

I climbed into the back seat and threw four twenties onto the seat next to him.

"¿Es que suficiente?" _(Is that enough?) _I managed to stammer out.

"¡Sí, sí!" _(Yes, yes!)_

"Gracias." _(Thank you.)_

There was no point in reading his mind since it was all in rapid Spanish.

I rested my head against the window and watched as the quiet, sleeping town zoomed pass me. The town I never got a chance to experience or enjoy. I crossed my arms around my stomach, trying to steel myself for the task I was about to put myself through. It would be pointless to fall to pieces right now, my plan was working and my course was laid out in front of me. I was still surprised that I had managed to get away so easily, but I figured they were all too busy making plans to worry that my shower was taking so long.

I figured it was useless to panic now, so I closed my eyes and spent my last remaining living time imagining Edward.

I envisioned what would be happening right now had I actually taken a shower and never received that call. I would dress in a cool blouse and shorts then Edward would take me to a little cantina for dinner. I would even join him in a quick dance. After dinner we would return to the beach house when Edward would invite me for a walk on the private beach. We would stroll along in the surf, hand in hand under the bright moon. Then without any reason we would start to play in the water, splashing at each other and laughing to our hearts content. Edward would surprise me by tackling me to the sand and we would start making out as the waves crashed up against us.

If after a week, if they still hadn't caught James, I wondered what we would have done then. Would Edward have taken me away somewhere? Maybe up North so we can be outside together in the daytime. Or maybe they had a secluded cabin somewhere, where we could go and just be together in our own little world. I would love to see him walking around, reading books, or lounging around with the sun beaming down on him, creating a rainbow of colors on any surface the reflection touched. I didn't care where we had to go or how long we had to hide for, as long as I was with Edward, I would be in heaven. I still had so many questions for him and I could spend forever talking to him, just listening to his soothing, velvety, and unknowingly seductive voice. I would never leave his side.

I would eventually give in to his proposal and I would become Mrs. Edward Cullen. I would convince him to change me and we would spend the rest of eternity wrapped up in each other.

The driver's voice broke into my personalized fantasy world. The impending fear and dread crashed down on me and I felt my heartbeat speed up.

"¿Es esto el lugar?" _(Is this the place?)_ I looked out the window at the dark, rundown amusement park.

"It looks like it. Gracias." I started to exit the taxi then he spoke again.

"¿Estará bien usted?" _(Are you going to be okay?)_ He shot me a worried look.

"Sí. Usted no tiene que esperar." _(Yes. You don't have to wait.)_ I guess my three years of Spanish classes were finally paying off, to bad I wouldn't get a chance to use them after tonight. I closed the door behind me and the taxi turned around and head back to town.

The night was very bright since it was almost a full moon and it illuminated the ground and the abandoned park before me. I pulled out my cell phone and checked the time, it was only 10 pm. I walked up to the main entrance; I felt my body start to shake uncontrollably. I squeezed between a couple boards closing up the gate. I looked around at the current ghost park. There were tumbleweeds swaying and small dust devils in the slight breeze. I hesitantly started to walk down the main path, pass ticket counters and information kiosks. There at the end of the path was an old worn and faded map of the park. I wiped away most of the dust so I could see the wording better. A few more rows and corners away was the 'House of Mirrors.' I turned away from the map and started down the path again. I walked pass some old food and gift vendors, the arcade, and a few rides. Finally I stood in front of the location that would seal my fate.

I placed my hand on the door handle; I had a terrible time breathing as I slowly pulled the door open. Inside, the front room was surprisingly dark. I walked further into the room until I was face to face with myself.

I saw the terrified brunette reflected in the mirror. She was trembling and paler than usual. I now understand that euphemism, 'pale as a ghost,' I was living it. I turned very slowly and the way out was now blocked by a dark figure. He took a step toward me and the moonlight reflected off the mirrors, illuminating his features. We stared at each other for a while then he smiled at me.

'_Her blood smells exquisite.'_ He inhaled deeply. "You came alone, good girl, but why?"

"When you're hopelessly in love with someone you do stupid things. And this is definitely stupid." I shrugged. "My father is in Forks isn't he?" I asked sarcastically and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yes," he answered kindly and calmly. _'I forgot, I implied I would hurt him.'_

"I thought as must." I let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't seem upset that I tricked you, in fact you look surprisingly calm about it." He eyed me with his dark red eyes that petrified me. _'Is she happy she's going to die?'_

"I'm not upset," and in truth I wasn't, Charlie was safe, he had nothing to fear. I involuntarily smiled knowing that all my human friends and family were now safe. "In fact I was hoping to make a deal with you."

"You're a strange one. You're very interesting; I can see why that coven keeps you around." He started to pace in front of me. _'God her blood smells so enticing, I want it now but I enjoy playing with my food.'_ "So what kind of deal did you want to make?"

"I was hoping that if I gave you my blood willingly that you would leave the Cullen's and Forks alone."

He stopped and looked at me, biting back a laugh. "Are you serious? I was expecting you to beg for your life. You're a very unorthodox human. That is not a deal I'm willing to make." He started laughing then. _'Wonder if her blood is as unusual as she is.'_

"Like I haven't heard that one before."

"And what if he comes looking for you?" he sobered up from his laughing fit.

"I asked him not to." I looked away from him, into another mirror off to the side.

"And he just let you come here by yourself after that?"

"No, I left him a letter." It was surprisingly easy to talk to this being that was intent on ending my life.

'_Ah, a goodbye letter, how romantic.' _His voice was sarcastic now, "Do you think he'll follow your wishes?"

I shrugged my shoulders indifferently, "probably not, but I hope so."

"Well, I hope he does show up. I was expecting a bit more of a challenge. You made this way to easy. I never imagined you would actually go to the place you told your father. I had Victoria check up on you around town and when she saw you board a plane destined for Cancun that's when we left. I briefly thought it was a ruse but I'm pretty good at judging where my prey will flee to.

"You've greatly disappointed me. I expect to chase you around some more and have a fight with your boyfriend, then suck you dry. So I hope you're wrong about Edward, that he does come for you, I need the exercise."

I arched an eyebrow at his last statement. "Vampires don't need exercise; you just want the satisfaction of fighting someone. And since it wouldn't be very much fun beating a human, you're hoping a vampire of equal or greater strength will show up."

He scoffed at my response. "You're very perceptive. Why are you dating a vampire anyway?" _'Calm down, I can't have her blood yet.'_

"You can't help who you fall in love with, be it human, vampire, troll, werewolf or merperson." I continued to scrutinize my reflection in the mirror. I was feeling my boldness slipping as I remembered my short romantic period with a vampire, who seemed more human then most humans I've encountered. James's next thoughts shocked me.

'_Wonder what that is like? I'm sure Victoria feels that way towards me but I can't really stand the woman. She's just a good fuck. Human women break too easy; a vampire woman on the other hand can go all night.'_

James then noticed my wide surprised eyes. "I'm sorry, were you feeling ignored?" _'I'll pay plenty of attention to you in a little bit.'_

"Hardly," I glared at him as he fumbled with something in his hands.

"Hope you don't mind that I want to leave a letter for Edward also." He held up a compact digital video camera. He messed with the setting while focusing on my face. "I'm borrowing this from some tourists." _'Not like they need it now anyway.'_

There was a tiny red light on top of the device showing that it was already recording. I stared at him horrified. I didn't want this, I didn't want Edward or his family involved.

"After Edward sees this he'll be so furious, he'll want to come after me." He took a step closer to me, smiling, and then he looked like he was in deep thought. "You know, Edward isn't the first vampire to be infatuated with a human. Many, many years ago, the only time my prey evade me.

"I had come across an asylum…who would miss a few humans there right. While there I came across the most intoxicating scent, oh so delicious. There was on older vampire working there and when he realized I was after the one girl he had taken an interest in, he freed her and made her safe from me. He had done what your Edward was too cowardly to do. The poor little thing, she didn't even seem to feel the pain. She had been locked in that small padded room for so long. Over a hundred years before that she would have been burned alive for her visions. When I met her in the nineteen twenties it was the asylum and electroshock. When she opened her eyes to her new life she now had, it was like everything around her was brand new, the sky, the grass, everything. Since the old vampire had made her into one of us, there was no more bloodlust for her, I had no reason to touch her." He paused and sighed. "I had to get my revenge, so I destroyed the old one." _'I'll never understand how some vampires can become so obsessed with some mere humans.'_

As I tried to put the pieces together, I thought back to James's actions in the clearing. "Alice!" I nearly chocked on the name, I was so astonished.

"Yes, though she wasn't called Alice at the asylum. What is it with _that_ coven?" I was stunned when he growled out his question. "The only two who's blood has ever called to me like this and their both with _that _coven. Oh well, they get the seer and I get you."

So Alice was his singer as well. That's why he was staring at her so hard in the field, he had recognized her.

I was shocked from my epiphany when James started playing with my hair. He then moved his cold fingers to my throat then started to stoke my cheek with his thumb. I shuddered at the feeling of his fingers on my body, anywhere. I wanted to run, to escape, but I was frozen. I was too scared to even flinch away. He was staring at me curiously.

"I seriously can't understand the appeal some humans have over vampires." He sighed. "Well, shall we get on with it. Then I can call your boyfriend and tell him where to find you and my little _letter_." _'Time for dinner!'_

I was definitely going to be sick as I watched him lick his lips. I had a sinking feeling that this was going to be painful, that he wouldn't just feed and go. He was planning on dragging this out. I was starting to tremble more visibly now and I was afraid my knees would give out on me at any second.

He began to circle me, sizing me up to find the best place for attack. Not once had the smile on his face faltered and his eyes grew more sinister. Then he slouched down into a crouch and his lips pulled back over perfectly white teeth.

I definitely knew better but for the first time, my body reacted to the danger of a vampire. I couldn't help it, my body reacted on instinct – I ran for the door. I knew it was useless, a human trying to outrun a vampire.

He was in front of me before I could blink. An overwhelming and immobilizing punch landed directly in my chest and I was thrown backwards. There was a loud crashing as my body passed through several mirrors on its path further into the room. I felt numerous shards drop and cut my face and arms. I landed on the floor and slid for another few feet when my back came to rest at the foot of another mirror.

'_OH. GOD. THE. BLOOD!'_

I tried to sit up but I was having a difficult time catching my breath and I was too stunned to fully move yet.

James walked toward me casually, that annoying grin plastered on his face again.

"Well that was cool," he snickered as he glanced around at the chaos that was once mirrors. He smirked down at me while zooming in on my condition with the recorder. "Want to go again?" _'I guess humans can be fun.'_

I refused to answer him instead opting to crawl away as quickly as I could for the door. I felt my hands and knees rip open as the mirror wreckage cut into the tender meat.

Before I even managed to move five feet, James was hovering over me. Without warning he stepped down hard on my leg, snapping the bone inside in two. I heard the breaking sound before I felt it, and god, did I feel it. I screamed loudly out of sheer agony.

"Do you want Edward to come save you now?" he tapped his toe into my broken leg and I let out an earsplitting scream.

"No, Edward, please," I choked on my words, trying to get them out. "Don't, that's -" suddenly my face was hit with so much force that it sent me smashing into a few more mirrors.

Despite the excruciating pain in my leg there was now another throbbing ache. I reached up to my pounding head and felt something warm and sticky. I looked at the red that had coated my palm. The shoulder of my shirt was drenched in a matter of seconds; I could even hear it dripping on the floor below me. My stomach was starting to react to the smell. First my leg, then my head, now my stomach, would he just finish his game already.

I was quickly becoming dizzy, the shock and blood loss were setting in. Through my dizzying fog I saw James in front of me. His eyes were no longer playful with a hint of deep red; they were no pitch black with uncontrollable need and thirst. The blood from my massive head wound was driving him mad. He had to feed soon, with me being his singer he couldn't hope to draw this out any longer.

'_So much blood. So mouth-watering…'_

Please, let this be over quick. That was the only thing I could hope for as the blood leaked from my head wound and pulled me toward unconsciousness. My eyes were closing slowly, masking everything around me in a dark fog.

Before I fell into complete oblivion I heard one last growl from my assailant. I could just barely make out the dark shape of his body walking towards me. With what little strength I had left I instinctively lifted my arm to cover my face from any harm he was planning on doing. Feeling totally drained now, my eyes drifted closed and I fell.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

I'm not big on violence so I hope this chapter was okay. Was the spanish inserts alright?


	23. 23: Voices

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**HUGE NOTE:** BELLA IS NOT CHANGED IN THIS STORY OR THE NEXT, OR THE NEXT. I'M GOING TO BE REDOING ALL 4 OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS. SO YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO WAIT. If what you want is an early change then keep an eye out for my upcoming story Captured.

**Chapter 23: Voices**

I must have been dreaming.

There was an immense weight restraining my body and I couldn't move. Where I had fallen, I heard the most beautiful, most enchanting voice ever. Despite it being an enraged growl, it beckoned to me. This voice didn't frighten me like the other had, just a little bit ago. No, this voice I was drawn to, like a kitten to milk.

I tried to open my eyes so I could see the angel the voice belonged to. I also wanted to inspect the sudden, sharp, burning pain on the arm that covered my face. My lids failed to obey my wishes.

I had to be dead. James had succeeded in turning me into his meal.

I heard the angel's voice again, this time it was calling my name, begging me. The tone of the angel's voice was terrified.

"Bella, please no!" desperation was in the angel's voice.

There was another voice, it let out a horrifying growl, it was the same as the one earlier, and it frightened me. There were two other voices growling at the same time. One was more baritone and it sounded vicious but I wasn't afraid and then there was the more soprano, bell like growl that made me want to laugh. I heard the sound of something metal being broken and ripped apart, next there was a high pitched piercing noise.

'_Where did I throw his other arm?'_

That sound was so ear-splitting I attempted to concentrate on the angel's voice in its place.

"Bella, please! Can you hear me? Bella, listen to my voice." The angelic voice pleaded with me.

I wanted to scream out 'yes I was listening, tell me anything.' But my own voice wasn't working.

"Carlisle!" the anguish in his voice worried me. "Bella, no, please, listen, concentrate on me, please." It sounded like the angel had started crying.

Angels shouldn't cry, there was just something wrong with that. Angels are supposed to be smiling, happy, loveable beings; they should have no reason for weeping.

I tried to reassure the angel next to me that I was fine, that everything was going to be alright, but there was a weight holding down my entire body. The weight holding my head immobile finally let up and the pain hit me. There was pain everywhere, my head, my stomach, my leg, my hand. As my body became less heavy, the throbbing became stronger. I shrieked loudly in agony, gasping for a breath I couldn't manage to get.

"Bella!" hollered the heavenly angel.

"She hasn't lost as much blood as it looks like. Head wounds always look worse than they are," a calm and soothing voice stated from my other side. "Be careful, her leg is broken."

I heard a growl of rage cut off as it tried to escape the angel.

There was no way this was heaven. There was no pain in heaven. Heaven was hypothetically clouds, sunshine, peace and happiness. Not pain, anguish and burning, that was for the other place.

"I'm sure some ribs are broke also," sounded the soothing voice again. _'They seem to be angled funny.'_

The burning in my hand was becoming stronger, more noticeable. It was overshadowing all the other hurt in my body, making it nonexistent in comparison.

It was like someone was holding my hand over an open fire pit.

"Edward," I tried to tell him my hand was on fire but my own voice was strangled and incoherent.

"I'm here, can you hear me Bella? You're going to be just fine now. I love you."

"Edward," I tried again to get his attention, at least now I more audible.

"Yes, I'm right here by your side."

"No, it hurts…" I whined.

"I know Bella," I felt a cool hand press gently against my forehead. "Carlisle isn't there anything you can do?"

"Alice, my bag," Carlisle shouted.

"My hand, it's burning," I managed to growl out. My eyes flashed open and I tried to focus on Edward but I couldn't see him through the haze that was covering my eyes. Why wouldn't they put out the fire? It was right in front of them.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" his voice sounded panicked.

"It's burning, someone put out the fire, please, stop it," I was on the verge of tears as my hand was smoldering.

"Her hand, he bit her!" Edward snarled in disgust.

"I've seen it Edward, you know I have, you saw my vision too." It was Alice; her cool fingers wiped the tears away from my eyes with her thumbs. _'She'll be one of us and you won't have to worry anymore.'_

"No!" he snapped quickly.

"Try to suck out the venom," I heard Carlisle suggest.

"What…will that work?" Edward's voice was hopeful.

"I don't know, but what other choice do we have other than letting her change." Carlisle said from somewhere near my head. "It's your choice son. Either she changes into a vampire or you try to keep her human. I have to stop her bleeding from other spots if you're going to be sucking the venom out."

The fiery torture increased in intensity, burning hotter. I started to writhe in agony from the inferno. My leg started to ache more noticeably from my thrashing.

"Edward, please," I screamed stridently. I didn't know if I was begging for him to stop the pain or let it do its work. I blinked slowly and when I opened my eyes again I was able to see my angel. His perfect face was distorted in misery and indecisiveness. This was a topic we had been arguing over for the last couple months. He knew where I stood on the choice and I knew what his feelings were about it as well. The decision to let me change or not was weighing heavily on him, now that I was standing at the door to the supernatural world.

"Edward, it's almost too late, you have to do it now." Carlisle encouraged him to hurry with his verdict. "Alice, I need something to splint her leg with. I almost have her bleeding head wound stopped." _'Edward, you must hurry, she only has minutes before the venom enters her system too far for any help. Or have you decided to -'_

"No," he shouted to Carlisle as he watched me writhing in torture. The indecision that was in his eyes morphed into unadulterated determination. He placed his icy fingers on my cheek and he whispered softly to me. "I'll make the burning stop."

He gently took hold of my hand and lifted my wrist to his face and his cold lips latched onto my enflamed skin.

As Edward started to draw the venom out of the wound the pain intensified. I cried out and started thrashing about, in an attempt to get away.

'_Edward hold on tight.'_ "Alice, hold her down or she'll make her injuries worse."

Carlisle held onto my head firmly so I wouldn't rip my head wound open again while I felt Alice grab my knees and pinned them to the floor. I could hear Alice shushing me, trying to get me to relax.

Slowly my body settled. My hand grew more and more anesthetized. The burning was lessening with each passing second till the fire was completely gone. My body was becoming heavy again and I could feel myself falling again. I was afraid of falling, what if when I fell Edward wouldn't be there to pick me up?

"Edward," I said his name so softly that I couldn't even hear my own voice, I wasn't even sure I said anything till I heard a response.

"There's a shard in my back…it hurts." Very carefully I was tilted to the side and Edward removed the offensive piece of reflective glass, then he gently placed me back on my back. "Edward…" this time I could hear the pleading in my voice as I said his name.

"I'm right here Bella." His voice was surprisingly calmer and victorious and he grasped my uninjured hand.

"Stay with me Edward, please…"

"Of course, there is no where else I would rather be." He sounded almost ecstatic.

"Good…" I sighed in contentment and my eyes fluttered closed. The flames were gone, and the rest of the pain was now a dull tingling as my consciousness lulled me toward sleep.

"Did you get all the venom?" Carlisle asked from somewhere near my feet.

"Her blood ran clean. I started to taste the morphine, damn that stuff is nasty." I smirked minutely at Edward's little joke.

"Well she must be feeling better if she can smirk, even if it's a small one." Alice teased.

"Thank you Edward," I sighed. "I love you."

"I know," I felt his breath on my cheek then I was rewarded with a quick and innocent kiss. "I love you too, always."

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say my name.

"Yes?" I responded quickly, I just wanted to sleep.

"Your note said he had your dad, it was a trick. Esme says he's fine."

"I know, I suspected as much from the beginning," I breathed heavily, I was so tired. "I was hoping that if I gave myself up willingly, that he would leave you all alone."

"That was a ludicrous idea -"

"Not now Edward, we need to get her out of here before we start things up." _'Jasper is almost done setting up for the fire.'_

"Alice," I whispered her name without so much as opening my eyes. "Find the camcorder. James knew your identity. It's all on the tape." I heard her leap to her feet and start shuffling around pieces of mirror. "Edward…"

'_Tape, tape, must find the tape…'_

"Hmmm?"

"I want to sleep."

"So sleep love, I'll carry you," with that said Edward scooped me up and cradled me in his arms. I rested my cheek against his cool, comforting chest and sighed happily. "Go to sleep, Bella." He then started humming my lullaby and instead of falling this time, I was floating.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

Sorry if this chapter is short. The next 2 chapters will be longer, I promise, and they are the last 2 chapters of Daybreak. Don't be sad, I'm already dedicated to writing the next installment – Full Moon

Please be gentle, how did I do?


	24. 24: Stalemate

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

**HUGE NOTE:** BELLA IS NOT CHANGED IN THIS STORY OR THE NEXT, OR THE NEXT. I'M GOING TO BE REDOING ALL 4 OF THE TWILIGHT BOOKS. SO YOU WILL ALL HAVE TO WAIT. If what you want is an early change then keep an eye out for my upcoming story Captured.

**Chapter 24: Stalemate**

There was no way I was dead, as uncomfortable as I was, there was just no way. The pillows under my head were flat and lumpy, the mattress was stiff and thin, there was an irritating beeping sound coming from my right, and there was a bright light over head that was breaking through my closed eyelids. My lids fluttered open minutely to let the offending light in and I scanned my surroundings. The bed had rails on it and I was propped up so it was easier for me to look around. White walls, white ceiling, long white vertical blinds, it reminded me of the Cullen's house but the smell was different. It smelled of medicine, latex, bleach, and sickness, my nose twitched at the bothersome odors.

There was a dull ache in my hand and I saw that there was a clear tube curled around it. I reached over to pull the tube away from me.

"I don't think so," cool fingers trapped my hand and pulled it away from the irritating tubes.

"Edward?" my breathing caught as I turned my head to see his magnificent face was resting on the pillow next to mine. As I gazed at his exquisite features I knew I was still alive but staring at his face made it seem like heaven. I was suddenly hit with gratefulness, euphoria, and remorse and I felt my eyes start to sting. "Edward, I am so very sorry!"

"Shhhh, it's okay, everything is all right now," Edward shushed me and tried to calm me down.

I managed to compose myself before speaking. "I can't remember very well, what happened?"

"I was almost too late, you could have…died." His voice was tormented as he whispered his words and sat up in his seat.

"Or I could be like you right now," he winced as I mentioned the alternate path my life would have taken. "Why did you stop the venom?"

He winced again and looked over my legs to the window on the other side. His jaw constricted, his eyes turned to ice and his hands formed into tight fists. I knew this was a touché topic that he hated discussing but we needed to have it.

"I admit I don't have experience with relationships, but I do know that _anyone_ finding their soulmate is a big deal. And we're supposed to be ultimate soulmates, that makes things more definite." I tilted my head to look at Edward better and he kept his gaze directed out the window. "Isn't a man and a woman supposed to be equals? I don't want to be the damsel in distress forever. I want to be able to save you too sometimes."

He rested his arms on the mattress the rested his chin in the palm of his hand, gazing at me. His eyes had melted to reveal a dark liquid gold and a small crooked smile touched his lips.

"Believe me, you _have_ saved me. You saved me from a boring, lonely existence in a world of endless night. You lit up that darkness. It would break me terribly if that light were to vanish, I would be lost. You _are_ my life now." He was both tranquil and somber then he became very strict and determined. "I will not change you, Bella."

"Why not, I -"

"We'll talk about this later. I hear your mother coming back." Edward interrupted me but for good reason.

"She's here?" I was so flabbergasted that I unconsciously tried to sit up, my head started to twirl and Edward's cool hand pushed me back down on the pillows exceptionally gently.

"Yes, your father doesn't have a passport or he would be here too. She's down in the cafeteria getting something to eat; she's talking with a nurse while she's coming back. And you, you need to stay still or you'll make your injuries worse." His palm was still pressed to my chest and I could feel the coldness starting to seep through the flimsy hospital gown.

"What did you tell her?" I swallowed down the panic I felt rising. I couldn't exactly tell my mom I was recovering from a vampire attack and that my handsome vampire boyfriend saved me. "I mean, what did you say to her to explain me being in the hospital?"

The corner of his mouth twitched up. "You tripped and fell through our glass doors at the beach house. I'm sorry, I wasn't fast enough to save you." he smiled knowing the paradox in his last statement and he paused for a second. "It could happen you know."

"Hey, my balance has improved a great deal recently." My eyes then wandered over my body. I couldn't totally surmise the damage while under the sheet but I instantly took notice of the large lump that should have been my leg. I winced as I asked, "So what's the damage report?"

"Honestly?" I nodded and he sighed. "Okay…a broken leg, a crack in your skull, four broken ribs, there are bruises covering every inch of your skin, and they had to give you a blood transfusion. I hated that, you didn't smell like _you_ for a while, it was very upsetting."

"That must have been a nice break for you."

"Not at all, I'm addicted to your scent. For awhile there, I couldn't get my fix." A sarcastic smile creased his lips.

"How did you manage to, you know…" I was fumbling for the right words that wouldn't scare him, but he knew what I meant without me actually saying the words.

"I have no idea." He looked down to my bandaged hand and lifted it to his face very tenderly. He was careful not to disrupt the wire I was connected to and he started to rub his cheek on my fingers.

I waited quietly for him to explain. I noticed his eyes were more of a burnt sienna color now. That's what you get when you mix golden brown with deep red. He had taken in enough of my blood to tint his eyes slightly, it was a pretty combination but I still preferred the rich topaz hue though.

He sighed heavily and didn't look at me. "I didn't think I would be able to stop…it felt impossible," he whispered, almost afraid to hear the words himself. "But I did, I somehow managed to stop." He finally looked at me with a crooked smile. "I must _really_ love you."

"Do I taste as good as I smell?" I smiled innocently and batted my eyelashes, okay, that hurt.

He scoffed at my question. "Better than I imagined actually."

"Sorry."

His eyebrows shot to the ceiling. "For the love of life, why would you apologize for that?"

"Well, what should I apologize for than?" I had an incredible need for forgiveness, for something.

"How about for the fact that you nearly killed yourself, you tried taking yourself away from me, forever and didn't even tell me about any of it?"

"I'm really sorry," I apologized again.

"You should have told me." his voice was quiet and he sounded hurt. "I know your reasons for what you did and it still seems stupid in my mind. You should have let me know, we could have thought of something together."

"You wouldn't have let me go if I did."

"Of course not!" he agreed in a harsh tone.

"How did you find me so quickly?" I stared into Edward's currently red tinted eyes. I was confused when he held up his cell phone and started fiddling with it.

"You know in all the years we've had cell phones, not once have we had to use the GPS locator on it, till now." He continued to flip it around in his hand playfully while he smiled at me. "Alice was only getting the vision of the mirror room but not where it was located."

"Alice! Did she find the tape?" I asked apprehensively, remembering what James had revealed about the poor pixies existence before she was turned.

"Yes, she's seen it, we all have." He essentially growled out his answer.

I felt like slapping myself if I wasn't already in so much pain. Alice's identity wasn't the only thing on that tape. It also had my torture session with James on it. That had to be why he seemed like he wanted to break something.

I felt terrible for my oversight about the tape. I went to reach for his face with my free hand but was halted. I looked down to see the IV was pulling at my hand, restricting my movements.

"Ugh, I hate needles." I wince and looked away from my hand quickly. I focused my eyes on the ceiling and started to count the tiles. I tried to breathe deeply, to calm my nerves but the ache in my ribs made it difficult to take any large breaths.

Edward buried his face into the mattress and I could hear the muffled laughter. He then tilted his head to look at me, smile now on his gorgeous face. "A blood thirsty, sadistic vampire hell bent on torturing and killing you, no problem. An _IV_, that's another story…"

I rolled my eyes briefly then gazed at him. "So, I'm assuming James has been taken care of."

"Yes. Alice and Jasper took care of him after I pulled him off of you. He can never hurt you or anyone else ever again." His voice was tinged with regret.

"Are the others here?" I wondered and my eyes scanned around the room.

"Carlisle and Alice are, Jasper is at the beach house, he can't handle hospitals very well."

"I can totally understand how he feels. The smell of blood is overpowering. Granted I would be sick, if the smell of bleach wasn't so strong, but he would be hungry, and your sense of smell is better than mine." I attempted to nod my head but the muscles in my neck ached, so I gave up that idea.

"You don't have to worry about the blood, we warned the staff about your condition. The only thing you have to worry about right now is to heal." He stroked my cheek lightly.

The medication in my system didn't dull my sense of touch and my body reacted to Edward's gentle caress. The beeping from the monitor sped up irregularly, great, now he wasn't the only one to hear my heart jump around crazily.

"Oh my god, that's embarrassing," I mumbled quietly to myself.

"Hmm, interesting…" he snickered then his eyes took on a sinister gleam.

"What?" I stared at him apprehensively.

Without saying a word, he leaned in very slowly, the beeping increased in speed madly, and he hadn't even touched me yet. With the gentlest of contact, his lips finally met mine, the beeping ceased completely.

He pulled back immediately, his eyes enormous with worry. When the monitor declared the beating of my heart again his expression became thankful.

"Well crap! I guess I'll have to be more careful with you than I expected." He frowned but his eyes were laughing.

"Get back here, I wasn't done kissing you yet." I ordered him.

He grinned sheepishly then followed my orders and pressed his lips lightly to mine. The monitor went crazy again. Don't you dare leave me again!

'_Of course not,'_ He pulled away slightly, his lips hovering a fraction above mine. "But I think I hear your mother."

I whimpered quietly and he grinned again, causing me to glare at him. "I'll say it again, don't you dare leave me."

"I'll be right here," he promised then kissed me on the forehead. "I'll take a _nap_."

I scoffed at his idea as he moved toward the beige faux-leather recliner that was positioned near the side of my bed. He sat down in it and leaned it all the way back and closed his eyes. He was absolutely still and a picture of perfection.

"Don't forget, you need to breathe," I whispered humorously. He took a large deep breath and smiled crookedly, his eyes stayed closed.

I could hear my mother's thoughts now from somewhere down the hall.

'_Oh good, they say she'll make a full recovery. Seriously, why is that girl such a klutz? She doesn't get it from me and I don't remember Charlie being that uncoordinated. Obviously ballet didn't help, maybe there is a surgery she can have done. Oh well, as long as she'll be fine now. And day-um that Dr. Cullen, wish he was my doctor. Think I heard that he's that boy's adoptive father, good job honey.'_

I heard Edward snickering from his _nap_. I was mortified at what my mother was thinking and it was made worse knowing Edward had heard every word. I glared at him even though he couldn't see me, my glare was immediately turned to the door when I heard it open and my mom peeked in.

'_Oh god, your awake, how much did you hear?'_

"From the words, 'I'll make a full recovery to good job honey'."

She smiled regretfully at me then slipped fully into the room. She saw Edward's sleeping form on the recliner and walked softly to my bedside.

"That boy, he's never left, not once," she muttered to herself as a smile spread across her face.

"Mom, I've missed you!" I felt my eyes glass over as she bent down and very carefully gave me a hug.

'_Oh sweetie, me too!'_ "I'm so glad to see your eyes open, finally." She gently took a seat on my bed.

"What day is it anyway?" I suddenly realized I had no idea of what day it was. How long have I been unconscious?

"Saturday, you've been out for awhile now." _'I got the call Tuesday.'_

"Saturday!?" I had spent my entire vacation fighting vampires and being cooped up in the hospital, so much for the beach.

"You've got a lot of injuries; they had to keep you under sedation."

"I know, I can feel them." I winced as I turned my head to look down my body.

"Your lucky that your friends with a doctor and he was there. He looks like a model not a doctor and he's very young…" she nodded her head in approval. _'And he even brought you down to Cancun for spring break, wow.'_

"He's a great doctor, everyone in Forks loves him." I agreed.

"And Edward's sister, Alice, what a sweetheart."

"She is. The whole family is great." I smiled in agreement.

'_So is this the family you mentioned in your emails?'_ I nodded. _'Does Edward have the same ability you do?'_ I nodded again. '_Wow, so are you an item then?'_ I blushed. _'I'll take that as a yes. How far have you gone with him? They gave you your Depo shot while you were out since it was due, now your safe. Just don't make me a grandma yet.'_

"MOTHER!" I snapped at her and glanced in Edward's direction.

"Oh, he's asleep, he can't hear me."

I glanced over to Edward and there was a slight tilt to his lips. Oh he heard alright. I needed to change the subject, get it off of my sexually experiences. "Where's Phil?" I asked hastily.

"Florida, just as we were about to return to Phoenix, he got a call. He was signed. He's working on getting the house ready while I'm down here. We found the cutest little house, yellow with white trim with a wrap around porch. It's just a few minutes to the beach, and you'll have your own bathroom. You'll love it in Jacksonville, it's so -"

"Mom, wait!" I interrupted her before she could get too carried away. The look on Edward's sleeping face was too tense; no one would think he was asleep. "I'm not going to Florida. My life is in Forks now."

"You want to stay in Forks? But you hate Forks," she reminded me, both leery and shocked. "Why?"

"It's growing on me. I have school, there is Charlie who _can't_ cook, and I have great friends. They know about my gift and they're all okay with it." I tried not to look at Edward, since he was my main reason for staying in Forks.

'_Is it because of the boy that is currently watching you night and day?'_

"He's part of it," I whispered shyly. I wasn't about to tell her how big of a part he was in my decision. "Have you talked with Edward yet?"

"Yes I have," she glanced over to Edward's motionless form. _'I want to talk to you about that.'_

Oh god, what now? Did he slip up about something? Did my mom decide she was going to be extra observant and noticed something strange about him? "Um, okay, what about?" I asked fearfully.

'_I think that boy is deeply in love with you,'_ her thought had an accusatory tone to it.

"I know he is," I whispered to her confidently.

'_And what about you, what are your feelings toward him?'_ she barely masked the massive amount of inquisitiveness in her voice.

I sighed as I looked in Edward's direction. "I'm pretty much head over heels for him as well."

"Well he's very nice and quite the gentleman; they don't make them like that anymore. And my goodness honey, he's extraordinarily attractive. But Bella, you're so young…" _'Don't do what your father and I did. Don't you dare jump into marriage right out of high school!'_ her tone was very firm and serious, this was an ongoing topic we have had since I turned twelve.

"I know that Mom. Don't worry; it's just a teenage crush." I hated lying to her but it wasn't like I could come out and say 'hey mom, I found my soulmate and we're planning on being together for the rest of eternity.' Oh yeah, that will go over great.

"That's right, it's just a crush," she agreed with me, easily satisfied. She tried to secretly hide the fact that she was glancing at the big clock on the wall, but I noticed.

"Do you have to go somewhere?"

She sighed knowing I had noticed her actions. "Not exactly, Phil was going to call soon and I need to call Charlie to let him know you're awake."

"It's okay, go call Dad and Phil, give them the update before they go crazy." I smiled at her to sooth her guilty feeling for abandoning me to make phone calls. "I won't be alone anyways."

"Alright, I'll be back by tonight, I've been sleeping here," she grinned, proud of herself for being able to sleep uncomfortably in a chair. She glanced at Edward then back to me. _'Remember, your hurt, so no shenanigans that will make your injuries worse.'_

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, honey. Please be more careful when walking, I don't want to lose you." She kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand then left. _'Behave yourselves!'_

I glanced over at Edward when I heard a hushed snicker, his eyes were still closed but a huge grin flashed swiftly across his face.

A nurse came rushing in to check all my tubes and wires and machines and bags. She then looked over the paper read out on my heart monitor.

'_What in the world? Why would her heart jump around like this? And it even stopped for a few seconds.'_ "Are you feeling uneasy, dear? The read out shows your heart rate went a bit haywire a few times." I cringed as I realized what she was referring to.

"Other than my injuries, I'm fine," I assured her.

"Okay, I'll let your RN know that you're awake. She'll be in shortly."

As soon as the door clicked closed, Edward was by my side, trying not to smile.

"So, how was your _nap_?"

"Very…interesting." His eyes narrowed and he was now trying to fight off a frown.

"What?" I asked nervously, had he heard something from my mom that I didn't.

The frown won out in the end and his eyes became sad and lost. "Bella, you have to go to Jacksonville."

"But you'd be stuck inside all day," I stared at him like it was a joke. "You'd become the cliché version of a vampire."

He nearly smiled at my words then his face became severe again. "I would stay in Forks, Bella, someplace where I can't hurt you anymore."

His words didn't sink in at first. I stared at him perplexedly as I went over each word he had spoken to me in the last minute and they started to fall into place. I was vaguely aware that the monitor was making my rapid heartbeat known. But I _was_ fully aware of the sharp stabbing pain in my ribs as my breathing became fast and labored.

There was a pain in my chest and it was far worse than any broken bones, a pain that was infinitesimally worse than anything I had ever felt, and it was threatening to crush me, drown me, and leave me for dead.

Another nurse rushed in and looked over my read outs. Edward sat perfectly still as the nurse did her job. "Do you need some medication for the pain yet, dear?" she asked as she tapped the IV tube.

"No, not yet, no thanks," I mumbled and tried to keep my voice flat and calm.

"Okay, just hit the call button when you're ready." She glanced at the machine then to Edward with a stern look. _'I hope he'll have the common sense to get her meds when she needs it.'_ Then she left.

Edward placed his cool hands tenderly on my face; I stared at him with wild and frantic eyes.

"Shhhh, Bella, you need to calm down."

"You can't leave me…I won't let…no way…you just can't…we have to be together…" I stuttered out in a broken and desperate voice.

"I'm not going anywhere. Now relax before I get that nurse back in here to sedate you." He promised in a strict manner.

Despite his words, my heart would not settle down.

"Bella," he rubbed his thumbs over my cheeks anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I'll be right here by your side."

"Promise, promise me you won't leave me, ever?" my voice was just barely above a whisper. I needed to control my breathing; my ribs were really starting to protest now.

He brought his face closer to mine, placing his cold forehead against my warm one. He stared into my eyes with his wide serious ones. "I promise."

I could feel and smell his breath and it seemed to sooth the aching in my body. He held my face to his and continued to hold my gaze transfixed with his until my body relaxed and the beeping returned to a nearly normal pace. I knew that while he was this close it wouldn't ever be normal.

"Better now?" he asked softly.

"Getting there," I muttered innocently.

He shook his head and mumbled something about creating a monster. He then tilted his head slightly to press his lips tenderly to my own. I'm glad my mouth hadn't been injured during my ordeal, not that the pain would bother me any but I wanted to fully feel his lips and I deepened the kiss.

'_Yep, I've definitely created a monster…'_

So we'll be monsters together. Just wait till I'm healed, better be ready.

He pulled back and scoffed at my train of thought.

"Now explain to me _why_ you said that I should go to Florida?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking. "Have you gotten tired of saving me all the time? Would you rather I was away from you?"

"Of course not, I always want to be near you, every second of every day, which could be a big problem for the human," he sighed. "And I don't mind saving you, except for when I'm the reason you're in danger, that's when it bothers me. Like right now, I'm the reason you're here."

"Yes, you are the reason I'm here…_alive_." I frowned. I knew he was talking about my most recent near-death experience. "Edward, think about it, if it wasn't for you I would already be resting in the Forks cemetery."

He winced as my words registered in his mind and his eyes looked hollow. "But I nearly killed you Bella. If I had taken a fraction more of your blood, you wouldn't be here right now. My monster is completely different from your monster. Mine can kill, and has…yours just pushes me over a cliff all the time and test my boundaries and rules."

"Since we're on the topic again about blood and death, I want a logical and honest reason for keeping me as a human." I stared inflexible at him.

He looked down at the sheets and his jaw tightened. His eyes turned black in rage. "I refuse to imprison you in a never-ending night of carnage. We won't talk about this anymore; this is the end of it."

"If you think I'll leave this subject alone just like that then you had better get use to disappointment," I glared my warning at him. "You're not the only vampire I can ask you know."

He suddenly got to his feet and leaned over me. "Alice wouldn't dare."

For the briefest of moments I was actually frightened but seeing his rigid posture and how demanding he was being only fueled my fury. "I never said it would be Alice. Which reminds me, she already saw it, I'll be like you one of these days." I ignored the pain in my ribs and leaned in closer to his face. "You'll never catch me betting against Alice."

We glared at each other for an undetermined amount of time. The room was silent except for the beeping of the machine, the dripping of the IV, and the ticking of the large clock on the wall behind Edward. I was surprised when his expression softened.

"Since neither of us will renege on our beliefs, where does that leave us then?" I continued to stare Edward down.

"I believe we're at a stalemate," he chuckled and tried to glare back, but there was too much humor in the moment for it to work for him.

I sighed too heavily causing my ribs to ache and I winced.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he eyed me over then glanced at the call button.

"I'm fine."

"You're lying," he said gently while smirking.

"I'm not going back to sleep," I glowered at him and he just went on ignoring me.

"You need your sleep so you can heal. All this arguing is bad for you."

"So give up," I insinuated.

"Not. A. Chance." He moved very close to my face, the monitor started going crazy again, and reached somewhere behind me.

"No, don't!"

"Yes?" the loud speaker on the wall squealed to life.

"We're in need of the pain medication now, please," Edward said calmly, ignoring my infuriating glare directed at him.

"I'll send the nurse right in." the voice stated promptly.

"I don't need anything," I argued.

"Bella, you need to relax so you can heal. I promise they're not going to stick you with anymore needles." He sighed and the frustration was evident in his tone.

"Who cares about the needles? I don't want to close my eyes." I muttered stubbornly.

He smiled his crooked smile that always succeeded in making me weak in the knees and held my face in his hands very gently. "I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it. As long as you're happy and you want me, I'll stay."

I couldn't help but smile back, ignoring the pain in my cheeks that came with it. "You do realize you're talking about forever, right."

"Oh, I think you'll get over it once you hit twenty, it's just a teenage crush anyways." The glint in his eyes was very mischievous.

I stared at him with large eyes and my mouth dropped open. "I _can not_ believe Renée bought that. I know you know me better than that."

"Things change, when your human, that's the beauty of living," the corner of his mouth twitched.

"Don't hold your breath, its not going to happen," my eyes narrowed, now I was pissed at his allegation.

Edward started laughing and he continued to do so when the nurse came in wielding a syringe.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll give her this and then be on my way." The young nurse said sweetly to Edward.

He stood up and went to lean against the far wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited. We locked gazes while the nurse put the meds into my IV.

'_OMG, what a hottie! And his body, meeeoooow.'_

I rolled my eyes at the nurse's thoughts about _my_ boyfriend.

"There you go, you'll feel better now." I could tell the smile she gave me was forced.

"Thank you," I murmured as the medication quickly spread through my veins and the drowsiness was taking over. I didn't even realize she had left till a cool hand smoothed over my forehead.

"Stay with me," I slurred my words as my fingers fisted into the hem of his shirt that danged down over my hand as he leaned over me.

"I will, I promise." His voice was back to being velvety smooth and seductive. I felt his icy lips graze my ear lobe.

"I love you," he whispered enticingly.

I vaguely heard the monitor's beeping speed up. "Me, too."

He gently kissed my cheek, "I know."

I tilted my head a little and he knew exactly what I was searching for. His lips touched mine tenderly.

"Thank you," I sighed with a smile.

"Of course, anytime."

I needed to say one last thing to him before my medication fully took over my body.

"Edward?" I nearly stumbled over saying his name.

"Yes, love?"

"My bet is on Alice," I mutter out and put on a very knowing grin.

Then the medication pulled me into the dark.

_**Chapter End Notes:**_

So how was it? Told you it would be longer, 21 pages in MSWord, I think this is a new record for me. Oh and the 'OMG' was intentional, you know, young, probably into the texting thing, should have had her chewing bubble gum huh.

Technically this is the last chapter, but everyone should now that in Twilight there is an epilogue, so I guess there is '1' more chapter to go, and then daybreak is complete. And at almost 1000 reviews, I am so loving all the reviews, all of you readers have turned me into a review whore, I can't get enough of them. Thank you sooooo much.

I won't be releasing another chapter of Hidden till I finish daybreak, just a warning. But with only the epilogue to go, it won't be long.


	25. Epilogue: Destiny

I don't own anything Twilight. The idea of Bella being a mind reader is mine and a few events. Everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers. No copyright infringement intended.

Warning: There is a little language. And I don't mean Japanese or Spanish ect.

**Epilogue: Destiny**

Edward carefully helped me into the Volvo, being extra mindful of the wispy blue and black silk, the delicate little flowers Alice had woven into my hair, and my bulky, hideous walking cast. He ignored the glare I was attempting to burn him with. He leaned over me and fastened the seat belt, bringing his face exceptionally close to mine. He always made it tremendously difficult to stay mad at him.

When I was settled, he was in the driver's seat in a flash and we were headed down the lengthy, narrow driveway.

"I can't believe your doing this to me. You know how much I hate this kind of stuff." I stated grouchily and I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"Oh come on, you did exceptionally well last time. You didn't step on my foot or fall over once." His smile was teasing and cheerful, my breathing caught in my throat. After all this time I still hadn't gotten used to his perfection.

"I did tell you that you look extremely nice, right?" I inquired. I had never seen him dress like the hackneyed vampire who would dress all in black. He preferred blues, purples, greens and grays. Today was a little different though. He wore a white pressed dress shirt under a solid black dress coat with matching pants, and his tie was loosely knotted around his neck.

"Yes, you have, thank you. And I'll say it again, you look exquisite." His face was glowing with adoration every time he looked at me. And he was definitely looking now, much longer and I could swear he would start drooling.

"Oh by the way, if I'm going to become your sisters' makeover Barbie doll whenever I come over, I'm not visiting anymore," I glowered out the windshield. I had been forced into Alice's gigantic bathroom around noon, and was held captive as she played stylist. Rosalie wasn't much help since she was helping Alice give me a pedicure, manicure, facial…the whole nine yards. Every time I fidgeted or whined they would remind me that the more I complained, the longer it would take to finish. Then I was dressed in the most ostentatious dress ever. It was a dark, navy blue with a black strap that reached around my neck and a slightly larger black under skirt, and there was a zigzag like crystal that rested between my breasts*. It was more appropriate for a New York runway than the redneck town of Forks.

I was sidetracked when Charlie's ring tone, Bad Boys, sounded. I immediately started to sift through the small matching purse. I was stunned when Edward pulled his phone from his inside jacket pocket and placed it to his ear. We had the same ring tone for Charlie, great minds think alike I guess.

"Charlie, good evening," he said with a smile.

I cringed at knowing it was my dad. Ever since we had returned from Cancun Charlie had practically worshipped Edward and Carlisle for saving his clumsy daughter. Charlie had even voiced once about me and Edward getting married. Of course Edward loved the idea but I ignored the whole conversation, choosing to hobble to the kitchen to make dinner.

I couldn't hear what Charlie was saying but it made Edward's eyes enlarge in astonishment, then a menacing grin crept across his face.

"Are you serious?! He snickered.

"What?" I asked curiously.

I was ignored. "Let me talk to him, put him on the phone." Edward suggested with a creepy smile. He waited silently for a few seconds.

"Hello, Mike, it's Edward Cullen." He sounded very friendly, but I knew it was a façade, I recognized the menacing edge in his voice; this was not going to be pretty.

"I'm sorry, but Bella is unavailable tonight, well actually she's unavailable every night since I will be monopolizing her." The tone in Edward's voice changed, his voice was colder and more threatening. "You didn't honestly believe I would allow some other male to escort _my_ girlfriend to prom, did you? Are you blind, we've been inseparable for months? How can you be so delusional? She's never going to go for an overzealous, peacock, perverted, miscreant like you." He paused again, listening to what Mike was saying. "That's where you're wrong. It's her decision, fully. Hope you enjoy your evening." He snapped the phone shut while a huge smirk was made noticeable on his face.

"You know, I had no intention of going to prom." I mumbled furiously.

We were at the school now. The sky was just passing into twilight. We parked next to Rosalie's entirely too eye-catching red convertible. Edward got out of the car and walked around to open my door. He offered his hand and I stared at it obstinately, then he leaned his head into the car.

"Bella," he gazed at me with his dazzling golden eyes. "Humor me. You said it yourself that your balance had improved." All my irritation was melting away as I gazed into his eyes.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't be surprised if I break my other leg. Look at this dreadful thing. It would be my luck, that I would fall and break my neck." I pivoted in the seat and held out my leg for him to fully see the cast; unintentionally the hem of my dress slid down my leg a little, revealing more of my skin.

His eyes lingered on my pale leg longer than required and he growled softly and seductively. "Remind me to thank Alice for that dress later."

"Oh, did you want to wear _this_?" my voice squeaked on the last word when Edward yanked me carefully from the car and leaned me up against the small passenger window.

"It looks much better on you," he kissed the tip of my nose and I closed my eyes and tilted my head slightly, invitingly.

When he didn't take the invitation immediately I cracked an eyelid to peek at him. His lips were pressed firmly together in an attempt to halt a laugh. Now my irritation was at maximum. He was deliberately withholding a kiss for his own amusement. I fisted my hands into the sides of his jacket and using all the strength I had, pulled him down closer to me so I could smash my lips to his.

Don't piss me off!

'_Obviously…'_ Edward leaned into the kiss, pressing me back against the car, and he placed his hands on the roof of the Volvo for support.

I started to feel a growing heat in between my legs and there was an aching that only he could remedy. I instinctively shoved my pelvis into him.

Edward pulled back and looked at me with lustful black eyes. "We should really go inside." his voice was hushed and raspy. I moaned and rolled my eyes. He grabbed my shoulders as he sighed. "Someone could be threatening your life and you'd fight them like a lion, but when someone mentions dancing or parties you're as timid as a lamb."

I stiffened.

"Bella, I won't let you get hurt. No one will harm you, not even yourself. I promise I'll be with you all night. If you fall, I'll be right there preventing you from hitting the floor."

I thought over his words and I felt a little better. I reached up and started to straighten his coat that I had ruffled up. I spoke in a very alluring and tempting tone, "I would rather be back at home, making out."

I was pleased to hear a low groan pass over his lips. But I was disappointed when he grabbed me around the waist and directed me toward the school.

Due to this town being so small, they held the prom in the school gym. Whereas in Phoenix they needed to have the event in a large hotel ballroom. I scoffed when we walked into the large decorated room. There were balloon arches, several colors of twisted crepe paper, floating bubbles from a machine somewhere, and twinkle lights hung from the ceiling.

"Oh my god, it's like a horror movie in the making. Did we remember the pigs blood?" I mocked.

He quickly paid for our tickets then moved me to the side and swept me up in a long but always too short kiss. _'Well, there are how many vampires here? It's a good start.'_ He then released me and dragged me to the dance floor.

There was a large space in the center of the dance floors due to the party goers leaving room for the two overly extravagant couples. Jasper and Emmett were dressed the same as Edward and they were unapproachable and debonair in their tuxedos. Alice was stunning in her short black, satin, sleeveless dress with a red sash*. It billowed out slightly just below the sash. It was a great contrast to her white skin. And Rosalie being Rosalie, dressed in an apple red, silk, floor length dress that had no shoulders. The fabric clung to every inch of her till it tapered at her thighs*. The shade of red made her face glow and it made her look like she was blushing. I watched as they twirled and danced around on the floor. Even knowing the fact that my balance had miraculously improved, there was _no_ way I could do over half the moves they were pulling off.

I leaned over and whispered an idea I had to Edward. "I'll lock the doors so you can annihilate the innocent villagers…"

"And how does the traitorous wench fit into this stratagem?" he glared at me but I could see the humor dancing in a field of gold.

I scoffed and looked around the room harmlessly. "I thought that would be obvious. I'm with the vampires, of course."

He shook his head and looked toward the ceiling. "You'll do anything to avoid dancing, won't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I cringed when he started to drag me toward the dance floor. "Dancing at your home is one thing, dancing around everyone else I know is another. The thoughts -"

"Just block them out." He placed my arms gently around his neck and he carefully lifted me just enough to slide his feet under mine. "It's just you and me on this floor."

How could he say that? He knew how difficult it was to block people when they were mentally screaming at you.

We started to whirl around in small circles then the footwork took a different turn and I recognized the movement from an old movie. I was actually waltzing.

"I feel like I'm five years old again," I giggled as I remembered back to the Christmas event I attended with Charlie when I was five, neither of us could dance, but we tried.

"You don't look anything like a five year old," he whispered close to my ear then kissed my neck. "And thank goodness or that would make me a pedophile."

I giggled again then kissed him on the lips so no one would over hear me.

In a way, aren't you? I mean your over a hundred years old and I'm only an innocent seventeen year old.

'_Innocent my ass, there is more than one definition to that word. You may be innocent in virtue. But you my dear are cunning and crafty with evil thoughts.'_

Okay so maybe not totally innocent.

He pulled away and kissed my neck again.

'_Knock it off or go home you two.'_ Alice grinned knowingly. Sure I'll go home but Edward wouldn't let me.

Then the thing I dreaded the most happened, Mike arrived and saw me. I stiffened immediately.

'_Oh wow, look at her body. And Cullen gets to fuck her. Oh well, he'll tire of her soon enough then it will be my turn to pleasure her and my -'_

'_IGNORE HIM!'_ Edward had successful blocked Mike by completely monopolizing my mind with his thoughts as he assaulted my lips_. 'Think of only __**me**__, of __**me**__ kissing you, of __**me**__ touching you,'_ that worked. _'Damn it, Bella, no one told you to become aroused.'_

I ended the kiss and looked at him. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," I shrugged apologetically, and then I looked around the room for the refreshment table. "I'm kind of thirsty after all that dancing."

Edward reluctantly placed me back on my own feet and showed me to the available drinks. I selected a bottle of apple juice, not wanting to worry if the punch was spiked or not, then we took a seat at an empty table.

"Okay, this isn't so terrible," I said in an indifferent manner. I grinned at Edward but he was staring at the back doors, rage etched on his face. What's wrong with him? I looked at the doors but didn't see anyone suspicious, so I opened my mind beyond the gym.

'_Well, I saw his Volvo, so she's most likely here. I can't believe my dad is making me do this.'_

Jacob? I looked inquisitively at Edward, who was snarling inaudibly, then back to the doors just in time to see Jacob Black entering the gym. He wasn't in a tux, but instead wore a long-sleeved cream shirt and a black tie; and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He saw me and started to cross the floor, straight towards us.

'_I so do not want to be here, but I need that part.'_ His eyes were constantly saying sorry when they met mine.

Edward stood and moved protectively in front of me.

"Edward, _behave_!" I snapped before Jacob reached us.

"Hi, Bella, I was hoping I'd find you here." He smiled warmly but his thoughts betrayed him. _'I wish she wasn't here so I wouldn't have to do this.'_

"Hey Jacob," I smiled back skeptically. "What do you need?"

"Um, can I talk to you in private?" he asked hesitantly then glanced at Edward. He looked directly at Edward; Jacob didn't have to look up at Edward like I had initially thought. He must have had a massive growth spurt since the last time I saw him.

I glanced at Edward and his eye twitched for a split second then his expression turned blank. He helped me to my feet and kissed me firmly.

'_I'll be able to hear __**everything**__, don't worry, I won't be far.'_ He then handed me over to Jacob who helped me hobble out the back doors of the gym.

"Wow, Jacob, how much have you grown?"

"I'm six-two now, so about six inches since you last saw me." He said with a thoughtful smug.

"So why did you come here?" I asked out of politeness not curiosity.

"My dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom." He said ashamedly. _'And the part I need for the Rabbit.'_

"Really, are you interested in anyone here?" I teased and looked toward a row of girls lined up like wallflowers.

"Yeah, but she's already taken." He sighed heavily. _'By a person my dad believes is a Cold One. How ridiculous is that?'_

He looked down to meet my annoyed gaze then he looked away embarrassed.

'_Did she know I was talking about her? Damn, am I that transparent?'_ "You look really pretty tonight." He said shyly.

"So, why did Billy pay you to come? Did he want you to crash my prom?" I said humorously, hoping he said something other than what I suspected.

Jacob seemed uncomfortable with my questioning. "I swear...the old man is going crazy. He says this would be a safe place for me to talk to you." _'Why would anywhere else be unsafe?'_

I crossed my arms and waited impatiently for him to elaborate.

His eyes darted around on the ground. "He said if I gave you a message he would by the master cylinder I need for my new project."

"So hurry up and tell me, then you can finish your car." I still couldn't tell if Jacob believed in the whole vampire legends or not, I'm not sure even he knew either way. I could sense Edward was standing on the other side of the wall, a mere six feet from us.

'_Oh wow, Edward is alone. Maybe I could ask him to dance?'_ I heard Lauren's mental question and I wanted nothing more than to rush back to him and claim what was mine.

'_I got her Bella. Hurry up with Black, Jasper says that Edward is beyond frustrated and annoyed.'_ I sighed with relief at Alice's comments.

Jacob scratched his head in embarrassment. "Promise me you won't get mad?" _'I can't believe I'm about to give her that stupid message.'_

"Okay, I promise. Now out with it," I assured him quickly.

"Well, he uh…wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He told me to say 'please' in his behalf." He shook his head in revulsion. _'Why is it any of his business who she dates? I'd prefer it was me, but that's her choice.'_

"He still believes that the Cullen's are those cold ones you told me about doesn't he?"

"Yeah…he kind of went cuckoo when he heard you got hurt in Cancun while vacationing with them. He doesn't believe that…" Jacob's statement trailed off, unable to finish it.

"That I fell." I finished for him.

"Yeah, something like that," he shuffled his feet on the pavement, uncomfortable again. "He swears the Cullen's had something to do with you being in the hospital."

I was seething now. "Even if Billy will believe it or not, Edward _did_ save my life. If it wasn't for Edward and Carlisle I would be in a coffin right now." I heard a hiss from behind the door; Edward was getting more and more irritated. I needed to hurry up. "I'm sorry you had to play delivery service tonight, but at least you got your part, right?"

"Yeah," he muttered under his breath, he was still stiff and awkward. "There is one last thing."

I crossed my arms and stared at him, waiting. After almost a minute of awkward silence and fidgeting, I snapped. "Just spit it out already, Jacob."

"Okay…this will sound bad." He shook his in disbelief. _'Stupid old fogy.'_ "He said, and I quote," he moved his hands and made air quotation marks. "'We'll be watching you'."

An image of Billy dressed up as a gangster flashed through my head and I burst out laughing. "What, are they the mafia now?" he chuckled somewhat at my words. "Sorry you had to do this."

"It wasn't that bad," he grinned, looking comfortable for the first time tonight. His eyes scanned over me momentarily, _'I got to see you in that dress so it wasn't a complete waste.'_ "So, should I tell him to butt out and mind his own business?"

"No, just tell him thanks, and that I appreciate his concern."

Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist. Jacob flinched at Edward's actions and his eyes narrowed by only a fraction.

'_Okay, so he doesn't seem like a vampire…but damn, she was supposed to be my girl!'_

I'm pretty sure Edward was trying to annoy Jacob when he moved and placed a kiss on my neck. "I have to go, see you around Bella." He wave half-heartedly then disappeared into the forest. _'Damn it, she was supposed to be with me. Where did I go wrong?'_

I looked at the spot Jacob had disappeared at curiously.

"What did he mean by 'you were supposed to be with him'?"

"I…have no idea." I maneuvred myself so I was facing Edward then I threw my arms around his neck, locking my fingers together behind his head. To my astonishment, Edward was frowning. "What?"

"That pup is really starting to irritate me."

I was surprised and confused. "Why?"

"First, he thinks he has some weird claim to you…"

I waited for him to continue but there was an incredibly long pause. "And second?"

"He called you_ pretty_," his annoyance was deepening. "That's an insult; you're much more than spectacular."

"You're biased," I giggled which caused his face to soften.

"I don't think so. I have superb eye-sight remember." He lifted me and placed me back on his feet and we started twirling again to the faint music.

"So are you going to explain _why_ you brought me to prom?" I questioned.

He sighed and pulled me closer to him as he continued to spin us around in the pale moonlight. We were dancing outside of the gym and we were all alone. "I don't want you missing anything. I don't want you regretting anything, to look back and say 'I wish I had done that'. I want you be the human you are. I want you to live your life as if I had died when I should have."

Maybe I was misinterpreting his words, but either way, they hurt. I stepped away from him and looked up into his sad, bewildered spheres of liquid honey. "You want me to carry on living pretending you were never a part of my life? That each kiss didn't happen, each touch? If you haven't noticed, I don't exactly fit into the normal scheme of things in this world. How many _humans_ do you know can read minds? In what bizarre alternate reality would I have _ever_ gone to prom willingly? If I didn't think I would break something, I would slap you right now for even suggesting that you should have died."

"But you said the prom wasn't so terrible." He smiled briefly then it turned down in a straight line.

"Because of you, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you. And you want me to act as if you had nothing to do with it?"

We were silent for several minutes; he looked up at the full moon and I looked at the moon reflecting in his eyes. Why wouldn't he get it? I didn't want a normal human life; it held no interest for me. Sharing an eternity with Edward, embracing, kissing, laughing, loving; that's what I wanted, what I craved more than anything.

I searched my brain for some kind of inspiration that would work in convincing him. "Edward, do you believe in Destiny?"

He blinked at me in bewilderment then shrugged.

"Do you think it might have been Destiny's plan from the start for you not to die in nineteen eighteen? That you never found a mate in all these years? That we both wound up in Forks our junior year? That I'm willing to give you _everything_ just to be with you? Don't you think Destiny might have planned for us to fall in love?" I was on the verge of tears as I attempted to sink some sense into him.

He sighed deeply and stepped closer, looking deep into my eyes. "And you're really willing to give up everything?" I saw the suffering in his eyes; I bit my lip and nodded. "You're ready to give up seeing a new daybreak on the horizon every day, to experience the same, monotonous events day in and day out? You want to give up everything?"

"I won't be giving up _anything_ if I'm with you." I disagreed firmly.

"I'm not worth it."

"I think you are! And that's what's important." I gazed up into his topaz eyes with unwavering conviction.

He studied my face for an immeasurable amount of time. It was like he was trying to memorize every line, every crease, and every feature of my face.

"And your ready now?" he asked in a flat manner, his emotions betraying nothing.

"Yes." I said confidently then gulped.

A smile creased his lips and he bowed his head leisurely until his wintry lips brushed faintly against the responsive skin on my neck. My breathing and heartbeat faltered for a second at the sensation.

"Right now?" he whispered against my neck. I involuntarily shivered.

"Yes," I whispered back. No matter how many times he asked me or tried to convince me otherwise, this was one decision I wasn't going to change my mind about. I loved him and wanted to spend the rest of forever with him, a vampires' forever.

My breathing became erratic as he fully placed his lips onto my neck. Strange, I thought there would be the initial pain of my skin being ripped by his teeth.

He chuckled evilly and leaned his head away. "You didn't honestly believe I was going to give in so easily did you?"

"I can always dream, can't I? And I'm not giving up."

He grabbed my face with his frigid hands and caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. "Is it not enough, just to have a happy and long life with me?"

"Yeah," I forced out a smile. "Enough for now."

He scoffed at my persistence. Neither of us was going to surrender tonight, but tomorrow was another day.

I grabbed his face and forcefully pulled him to me, bring his lip to meet mine.

I _will_ be like you one of these days, soon.

'_Over my dead body!'_

You're already dead, so no argument there.

I pulled him closer and intensified the kiss. I felt the ice of his body start to melt into mine. We had completely forgotten about the prom and everyone else.

Despite being embraced against a block of ice, it was a very heated night.

**To be continued…**

**_Chapter End Notes:_  
**

There you have it, daybreak is officially done. Okay, I know the 'to be continued' was cheesy but after having soooo many readers ask if I'm continuing the story, I thought it would help. And yes, full moon _will_ be different than new moon. Sort of the same story line, but no b-day party, Edward does leave, no motorcycles (I think), no cliff diving, and I'm thinking no Volturi. Still need to do more planning.

So how did I do on my first Twilight fanfic? Do you have any ideas of how FM should proceed? Certain events you would like to see redone or not included at all?


	26. AUTHOR NOTES

AUTHOR NOTES: sorry this isn't a chapter.

I'M NOT BEING MEAN, I'M JUST GETTING ANNOYED. THROUGHOUT THE LAST HALF OF DAYBREAK I HAVE STATED REPEATEDLY IN MY NOTES THAT I'M REDOING ALL 4 BOOKS. I CONTINUE TO RECEIVE COMMENTS AND PMs OF 'PLEASE DO A SEQUEL', NOTE:

_**I AM!**_

That means _Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn_ will be redone. twilight = daybreak, new moon= full moon, eclipse = dark sun, breaking dawn = (untitled), and there might be a fifth book, not sure yet.

If anyone goes to twilighted. net you would notice that daybreak is part of a series now, The Daybreak Saga.

So please I BEG you, please stop sending me messages about you hoping I'm rewriting the others because I already am. Comments about what you would like to see from new moon redone or events lefts out, is appreciated.

And no I will not kill Jacob (some have asked), he is in FM a bit more than daybreak but there won't be the intense love triangle like the one in NM, he wishes.

So please, please, please, please, stop bugging me about making a sequel, it's already in the works. I do love all my reviews, oh sooooo much, but that one comment is repetitive and I've answered it in my notes at the beginning/end of my later chapters.

As soon as full moon is validated on twilighted. net I will add the first chapter on ff. net. Be ready to see Edward's stupidity come out, Bella's stubbornness reign a full time high, Jacob _trying_ to win the girl, and a new crucial member is added to Bella's life. Full moon is rated NC17/M because I will be serving up same lemonade with _ice_.

Please keep an eye out for full moon to hit the book shelves soon.


End file.
